


Blue Moon (Harvest Moon)

by Aretee



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 83,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aretee/pseuds/Aretee
Summary: What if Bella chose to kiss Jake before the phone rang. How would that change her course?(If you have been reading this as Harvest Moon it is the same story. This is on my Fanfiction account and I realized too late that I used the wrong story title when cutting and pasting. That may seem stupid, but I am currently working on both of them and that can be very confusing.)Sorry if I confused you.





	1. Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my "what if Bella would have chosen Jacob" story. We begin in the Swan's kitchen on the infamous cliff diving day. Jacob gets his kiss in before the phone rings.
> 
> We'll see a stronger Bella emerge faster and a smarter Charlie. But, vampire antics ensue. And let's not forget that Jake and Bells are just teenagers.

My head was still full of Alice. She'd never said  _his_  name, but she'd conveyed that  _he_  wasn't doing well and  _he_  was the reason that she hadn't answered any of my messages.

The jump off the cliff had brought her. She thought I was trying to kill myself. Funny enough, that had never crossed my mind. I just wanted to feel something.

It was Jake that pulled me out. It was Jake who always saved me. He hadn't found me in the woods; that was Sam. But Jake brought me back to life.

When I shivered in the truck, he warmed me with his heat, even after I refused his kiss—again. God, I wanted to kiss him. I did. I loved the passion that burned in his eyes. I loved the heat he radiated through me. I loved that he wasn't afraid to tell or show me how he felt about anything.

And here we stood in my kitchen after I'd sent Alice away. I hadn't made up my mind about this yet. But his lips inched closer to mine, his heat radiating around me warming my cold, dark world.

What was I waiting for? Edward did nothing for me but make me feel inferior and unsure of myself. In his absence, I ceased to function as a human being.

What was that?

I jumped off a cliff to try to hear his voice? See his image? Feel something. I'd become  _that_  girl. That dependent kind of girl my mother always warned me about and refused to become.

And, in front of me was this gorgeous specimen of a human who warmed me inside and out. He made me feel something, though I'd spent months in denial. He made me feel good about myself; like, I was worth something. I looked up into his eyes. Those dark chestnut eyes were flecked with gold since his change. They were so sincere; so eager.

If I didn't choose Jacob, I was an idiot.

Jacob's love presented me a choice: him over the nothing I had lived for over half a year. The fact was—I  _was_  getting older. And I was wasting my life. I was wasting my life waiting for a boy, who was frozen in time; who always thought he knew what was best for me without considering my thoughts or feelings on matters.

I had to make this decision now. I licked my lips, and instead of pulling away, like I'd done on several occasions including earlier this evening, I leaned in.

Jake wasn't expecting that. But it made it sweeter. His bottom lip brushed mine. It was hot but sweet. His hand inched behind my neck, under my hair, pulling my face closer to his.

"Bella," he whispered, before pressing his lips to mine more firmly. I felt myself reacting. My arms slid up and my hands clasped around his neck. I was feeling something, alright, from the tips of my fingers to the ends of my toes. A knot formed low in my belly and begged for pressure. His lips molded around mine and were so soft. I nibbled on his bottom one, relishing in the difference from my previous experience. He seemed to like that a lot.

The kitchen phone's shrill ring made me yelp and I felt Jacob smile against my lips. He reached over with one hand while planting another peck on my swollen lips before speaking into the receiver.

"Swan residence," Jacob said, his eyes trapping mine so the intensity of the moment didn't fade away. His other arm tightened around my waist. "He's not here right now, he's planning a funeral."

Jacob hung up the phone without another word and his lips were on mine again. He pushed me back against the counter and lifted me up onto it so I was more level with him.

His kisses became more passionate; more demanding. Again, it was nothing like I'd experienced before. Jake was showing me how he felt and unleashing the passion I know I'd forced him to bottle up for weeks and months. I went right along with it. I uncorked the bottle of my emotions, too. I was tired of repressing them and saving them for someone who refused to reciprocate or accept them. So it was time to lavish them on someone who did.

Jake's lips took a little detour down my jawline while my hands slid down his bare back. He'd changed so much in the past few weeks, physically. I hadn't had time to truly appreciate it. I was sure he was more than willing to let me do that now. When his lips made it to the bottom of my neck I felt his tongue slide up the trail he'd just made and back through my lips which were parted in a gasp.

God, where'd he learn to do that? It's like he knew all the places to touch me to wake up the parts I thought were dead with no hope for resurrection. Maybe I wasn't broken like a car that would never run right. Maybe Jake could fix more than broken down cars. We tested and teased each other for a few more moments before Jacob pulled away.

"Dammit!" he breathed out, his head snaking around to look behind him. His hand remained possessively on my hips.

"What?" I asked, frightened I'd done something wrong.

"They always find a way to fuck things up," he answered, turning his body so he was standing in front of me, shielding me from whatever he heard through the door. I peeked around his bulging bicep which shook with pre-phase trembles.

"Bella," the little high pitched voice called and then I understood Jake's stance, "what did you do?" She ghosted into the room and saw, I'm sure, my swollen lips and the way I was sitting on the counter with my legs parted to accommodate Jake's massive body. I knew they could smell arousal and I had to reek of it.

"Nothing Alice, why?" Jake said in a tired, frustrated tone.

"I can't see her future anymore," Alice said, eyes wide. "It just completely disappeared and with it so did Edward's. What did you decide? What did you do?" Jacob's body began a vibration I knew would lead the destruction of Charlie's kitchen if I didn't stop this soon. I reached around Jake's waist and rested my hand on his hard stomach.

"Jake, stop. I got this, okay?" I kept my voice soft and soothing. I leaned up and kissed his shoulder blade and nuzzled my nose back and forth a few times and that seemed to calm him down. Alice's keen eyes watched the exchange.

"Fine," he responded, though tightly and through clenched teeth. I suspected that was more for intimidation than it was for uncontrolled anger that led to phasing.

I pushed lightly on his back and he took a step forward so I could hop down off the counter top. I walked around Jake who kept an arm possessively around my waist.

"I decided, Alice," I finally answered. "I finally decided to do what Edward told me to do and move on and live my life. I chose Jacob who pulled me back to life."

"It's not that," Alice shook her head, though I noticed her eyes flicker to Jake's hand on my waist and the slight disapproving look that crossed her face. "I knew you were going to choose him sooner or later. I saw that ages ago. What happened when Edward called? I can't see past the moment the dog answered the phone."

Edward was the one who called? I didn't know how to feel about that. Pain. Pain was definitely there. Anger, hurt, rage, longing, love, sadness—it was all there and I couldn't sort through it all.

"Edward didn't call," Jacob scorned. " _Dr. Cullen_  called. Not Edward. He asked for Charlie."

"No, you simpleton!" Alice exclaimed. "That was Edward trying to see if Bella was still alive, what did you say to him?"

Thunder crashed in my world as lightning struck and sparks flew, illuminating some newly discovered truths. Had this happened five minutes earlier—just five minutes and before I'd chosen to kiss Jacob—it would have sent me reeling. I would have felt anger towards Jacob for not telling me who was on the phone. But that kiss, those kisses, they changed everything. They opened my eyes to so many things.

"You told him he was planning a funeral," I said, looking up at him. To his credit, he looked a little horror struck. But I didn't want Jake to feel bad. Edward had misrepresented himself. Again. If Edward would just learn to be honest with people, then his life, and the lives of everyone he touched, would be so much easier. But he didn't know how to do that. He drew me into it and I had begun lying to everyone I knew. He made everything so difficult. Maybe the ability to read everyone else's minds kept him from being open with anyone else. No matter the reason, I just couldn't take that any more.

"It doesn't matter," I said, reaching down and grabbing Jacob's hand and intertwining my fingers with his. "Edward chose to leave me for dead in the forest so it doesn't matter if I actually died or if I survived. Jake didn't do anything wrong." There was purpose in my voice that was rooted in some vine of strength I'd just discovered. It was reaching for the light and I wasn't going to let Edward's fib smother my hope again.

"You heard her," Jake said. "Run along and go save your brother again." He pulled me in closer, wrapping his other arm around my waist and I leaned into him for support. It was there like a solid oak. Jake made everything better, warmer, and just…doable.

* * *

 


	2. Standing up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella stands up to Alice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stephenie Meyer depicted a high school girl who is real whether we like Bella's co-dependency or not. They exist and what we see through SM's work is Bella slowly pulling out of it and finally, at the end of Breaking Dawn, asserting herself.
> 
> What I'm hoping to do is show what I wish Bella would have done. It would have made a completely different story. Come play in my AU.

"Bella, you're not going to help me save him?" Alice pouted. "You're the only one he can't read. The only one he can't see coming." Something caught in my brain.

"Save him? What are you talking about?" I asked. "I thought you couldn't see him anymore."

"He's going to the Volturi who are going to annihilate him," she exclaimed. Though that didn't make sense to me. How could she know that if she couldn't see him anymore?

"That's his decision," Jake growled. "Bella's got nothing to do with that."

Alice just stood there watching us with her mouth hanging open.

"You heard him," I said with a steely edge in my voice. I was furious that she thought that I would just run off with her after all this time. Alice's honey colored eyes turned to me and her lip quivered.

"You're agreeing with him?" she squeaked. There was a time I would have done anything she suggested. I was going to give up my mortality because  _she_  suggested it was a possibility. It seemed so silly now. She was trying to manipulate me with guilt over a situation Edward caused on multiple levels.

"Yes, Alice, I am." I felt Jake plant a kiss right below my ear. I leaned into him, soaking in some of his strength and power. It was possessive and liberating all at the same time. He was showing me support while telling her to back off.

"But  _he's_  nothing but an overgrown puppy!" she shrieked gesturing towards Jake. Hysteria did not look good on her beautiful features. I felt a growl deep in Jake's chest and the vibrations began again. It resonated through me, too.

"He's the one person in my life who has shown me any kind of consistency. The only time he wasn't there for me was when he physically couldn't be," I yelled back, letting months of pent up frustration and anger I felt from the complete Cullen abandonment leech into my words. "You all left me for dead on the forest floor. You didn't answer any of my emails, Alice. Not a single one. You made yourself my best friend and then left me when I needed you most. Now you want me to help you save the one person who caused me the greatest pain?" My voice echoed through the kitchen and the tension increased.

"He didn't want us to contact you. He just wanted what he thought was best for you. He loves you so much," Alice pleaded, attempting to add another layer of guilt.

"That's not love. He didn't even discuss it with me and then he intentionally broke my heart. He told me he didn't want me," I replied.

"He did that hoping you'd move on with your life," Alice tried to explain again.

"And I have! That's what I'm trying to do and you've shown up right as I made that decision?" Pieces fell together in my mind and didn't like the picture it created. "I loved Edward." I surprised myself by using past tense. "I was going to give up my mortality to spend eternity with him. He rejected that offer. He rejected me. Now I'm refusing to be pulled back into his controlling, manipulative world."

Alice's eyes widened even more in shock as the words tumbled from my mouth. Once the dam I'd built to hold back my emotions broke, there was no stopping them. And the more I talked, the more I seemed to understand.

"Don't you see, Alice?  _He_  chose this. Even now,  _he's_  choosing this course knowing you'll see and come directly to me for help. I'm done, Alice. I'm choosing the light." The sound emanating from Jake's chest after my little speech was more like a cat's purr than a growl. Again, I was bolstered and strengthened by his presence. It was so different from feeling weak, ugly, and insignificant.

"I see, Bella. You refuse to help the man you once  _claimed_  to love more than life itself. I see perfectly how temporary your love is," Alice said, leaving one more assessing glance at Jake's stance behind me. She had to notice how close we stood, how his possessive hand on my hip actually made me bolder and stronger. The corners of her mouth pulled down into a frown and she turned on her heel and left at vampire speed. For a few beats the kitchen was silent except a few drips from the faucet that hit the metallic sink.

"God, she reeks!" Jake said, breaking the silence by burying his nose in my hair and inhaling. My head was spinning. If Jake hadn't been holding me so tightly I would have fallen as I crumpled from exhaustion.

So much had happened today.

The room went black and images flashed before my eyes. The first day I saw Edward in the cafeteria. His black eyes later in biology filled with rage and hate. His golden eyes when he finally presented himself in my bedroom at night. His skin in the sunlight. His copper hair against the deep green grass of our special meadow. His face as he watched Jasper attack me. The expression as he told me he didn't want me. The last image I saw with the most clarity and laced with the most honesty. Jasper's attack finally gave him an altruistic excuse to finally be rid of his mortal play toy.

There was a loud ringing in my ears as I climbed my way back to consciousness. I could feel that I was laying on something soft and something was stroking my cheek.

"Bells?" Jake's frantic voice called. "Bella? Shit! Come on!" I could feel my shoulders being roughly shaken. Gone was the bold confidence that'd bolstered me just a few moments ago and the bumbling sixteen year old boy was back.

"Jake," I rasped in an attempt to calm him down. My eyes fluttered open and the ringing finally subsided. I didn't try to sit up. I'd fainted enough in my life and knew better to get up right away.

"Shit, Bella. I was so scared. I didn't know if she did some weird voodoo on you or something."

I couldn't help but smile at him. "Thank you, Jacob," I said, reaching up to touch his cheek. His eyes closed when I made contact and the depth of his love washed over me.

"For what?" he finally grinned. "The kiss? I can give you more of those," he promised. I smiled back at him.

"One more right now and then help me to my room? I'm exhausted. And you probably need to get to the Clearwater's house, yeah?" He looked at me, moved and planted a sweet kiss on my lips. He lingered less than an inch away for another second and he swiped his bottom lip across mine. He smiled and pulled away.

"Charlie told me to take care of you," Jacob assured me. "He said he'd feel better if he knew someone was here and he could concentrate better." It sounded like something Charlie would say and I knew he trusted Jacob. I wasn't sure how Charlie'd feel if he knew we were now more than friends, but I didn't want to think about that at that moment. "So, I've given you your kiss, now I'll help you to your room." He lifted me like I weighed nothing more than a twig and carried me up the stairs.

When he reached my room he gently set me on the bed. "Damn, it stinks in here, too." I was grimy and gritty and I could smell the salt water and sea weed in my hair. I was just about to tell Jacob I needed a shower when he spoke.

"I need to phase and tell the pack what's happened. Why don't you take a shower and get ready for bed and I'll come check on you in twenty." It was almost as if he read my mind. Being with Jake was just easy.

Easy as breathing. And I decided that I liked breathing.

"Sounds good. You won't go far?" I asked. I didn't want him to go. I liked the confidence I felt when he was by my side.

"Nope," he said ending the word with a pop. "I'm not leaving until I know the leech is out of Forks." It stung a little to hear Alice referred to in their derogatory manner, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized that the Cullens were actually leeches even if they didn't suck blood. Edward leeched my passion and my pride. Alice leeched my friendship and identity. And they both used guilt and insecurity as their venom.

"Good," I smiled back at him. "I want more kisses." Now that he'd opened that flood gate, I wasn't sure I could close it again. I'd also decided that Jacob was a fantastic kisser.

"I think I can help you with that," he said shedding his shirt and opening the window.

"Jake," I said, alarmed, "use the door! Don't hurt yourself!"

"Bells, this is faster and easier. And if I hurt myself doing this, I don't deserve to phase any more. Besides, I'm trying to impress you with my physical prowess." He waggled his eyebrows. I giggled at him.

"I'm already impressed," I said. Holy crow he was cut. He wasn't sculpted like a piece of art to be admired from afar. He was cut from physical exertion and it begged to be explored.

"You gonna stand there while I shed my shorts, too?" he asked with a cheeky smirk. "I don't mind if you don't." He was sexy when he was flirty, too. How had I never noticed this before? I felt a blush run up my neck and spread across my cheeks. I was not ready to see  _all_  off him.

"Ah, no," I said aloud, heading towards my dresser to get the clean clothes to put on after a shower. "Just let me get some stuff before you strip, please." I smiled at him again through my lashes trying to recreate the first time I flirted with him successfully on the beach a year ago. I chose a lined camisole that would both cover and be a little revealing, a cute pair of panties—not that I planned for him to see them—but it'd make me feel cute, and a little pair of running shorts Renee had bought me during her week long running phase.

I headed out the door to the bathroom and looked back. "Give me twenty minutes?" I said.

"Sure, sure." Jake said eyeing the clothes in my arms with a grin. "See you soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	3. Laying Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake's perspective

I waited until she was out of the door and I heard the bathroom door click shut before I dropped to the ground a story below and shed my shorts. I wouldn't have stripped in front of her, but I loved making her blush. It was so cute.

I had just made out with Bella Swan in her kitchen! I couldn't phase after that. My mind, and dick, were still reeling from the events of the last half hour. I guess they'd find out sooner or later though. And I did want to show Sam how Bella had stood up to the witchy, future seeing leech. Sam felt very protective of Bella since he found her on the forest floor. It was why Sam relieved me from patrol once she jumped off the cliff and I had to go save her again. He sent me to look after her.

This had been a long-assed fucking day.

Harry died.

Bella almost died.

A leech returned.

On the other hand—

I saved Bella.

I kissed Bella.

Bella kissed me back.

Bella stood up to the leech.

Bella wanted to kiss me more.

It was time to phase. I dropped my shorts at the edge of the forest so on my way back I could dress before I crossed the lawn. Maybe I should have thought of that before I shed them. I was sure there was going to be a next time and that made me smile. I finally allowed the shiver to ripple up my spine and hunched over in time to fall on my front paws. I looked back at the Swan's house so anyone who was on patrol would see where I was.

"What's up?" Sam asked, huffing along the treaty line. "Is that a leech I smell?"

"Yep. One of the Cullen's came back. The psychic one, she saw a vision of Bella jumping off a cliff and she came to see if Bella was still alive." I began the memory of the exchange after the kiss when I was standing in front of Bella. I felt Sam's pleasure as Bella stood up to Alice and displayed some anger at their return.

"She's getting stronger despite her little tumble off the cliff," Sam mused replaying my memories again.

"Yeah," I thought back, "I think it finally helped her come to her senses." Sam replayed the conversation in the kitchen three times and I felt his pleasure grow each time he watched Bella state, "you all left me for dead on the forest floor."

"I didn't miss that kiss under her ear," Paul spoke up and I could practically feel his hard-on as he pushed for answers. "You finally get in there?" I couldn't stop the memory of our first kiss from flooding my mind. It was too fresh and I wanted to replay it so much—just not for them. I shut it down before I showed them all how I propped Bella up on the counter and pushed myself against her. Paul didn't need to see that yet.

"Jesus, Black!" Paul thought, amused. "Did you swallow her tongue or what?"

"Fuck off, Paul," I thought back. Though it pleased me that Bella had been so responsive.

"'Bout time, Jake," Embry cheered. Without meaning to, I mentally agreed with him. Bella had been holding back for a long time and I was driving the whole pack fucking insane.

"Knock it off. We have to concentrate on this," Sam's chastisement silenced all the light discussion. "Are the Cullens back?"

"I don't think so," I thought over the conversation again for everyone's review. There didn't seem to be anything that indicated there were any more of them.

"Wait," Paul thought and he backed up to where Bella accused Edward of doing this just so Alice would see and come directly to Bella, "that's interesting."

"What?" I asked. I didn't see what he was talking about.

"Edward had to know that Alice would see something based on his decision. Remember that Bella told us that's how the freak's vision works. Someone makes a decision and then Alice will see something. If it's strong enough, the little meddler feels like she has act on it. Like showing up today." Paul could be an asshole, but when he was on task, he was one of the sharpest minds in the pack. He continued.

"I'll bet that Douch-ward left because he couldn't handle the ginger leech and he figured we'd take care of her for him. Then, he'd swing back around and pick up a love-sick Bella when the hard work was done. But Bella dove off a cliff today and sucked your face and his plan went south because the psychic one can't see us and Bella finally choose you. I bet that'll draw him back here," Paul concluded.

"That's not bad," Sam considered what Paul was saying.

"Bella's the perfect bait to finish them both off," Paul proposed.

My hackles raised and I growled as I ran further into the forest. "You are not using Bella as fucking bait!" I snarled.

"Down, boy!" Paul called. "She already is bait, you retard. Her presence anywhere draws any blood sucker in a 100 mile radius to her. She can't help it. So, let's keep her on pack land and get Ginger to cross the treaty line. If Bella draws Cullen back, then we can let the red head take him out. She wants him dead, too. Let's let the leeches kill each other off and all we have to do is pick up the pieces and burn them."

I hated when Paul made sense. It made his ginormous ego even bigger. I could see Sam and Embry thinking over what Paul had said.

"Interesting thoughts, Paul. I gotta head back to the Clearwater's house," Sam said. I didn't think that was such a good idea, given his past with Leah, but Sam felt that it was important to show up to show support the family. Sue knew about the pack and now she'd have to take Harry's spot on the council.

"I don't like that leech smell at her house," Embry remarked. "It's almost too strong. What's up with that?" Embry had the best nose in the pack. He could smell nuances and that none of us could, and then through the pack mind help us distinguish them. It was amazing.

"I don't know," Paul mused. I don't remember enough about them when they were here to differentiate." They bounced ideas back and forth for a while, but all I wanted to do what get back to Bella.

"You guys work out the details and I'll go keep her safe until Charlie comes home." I finally thought during their mental musings.

"Banging her will not keep you safe if Charlie catches you fucking his daughter," Paul barked through a laugh.

"I'm not going to bang her!" I returned, though I doubted I'd turn her down if she pushed the issue. My little man was up for all kinds of possibilities.

"But she does want to kiss you some more," Embry teased as the memory leaked out.

"Later, fuckers," I called as I phased back before I could hear any more. I ran on foot the rest of the way to where I dropped my shorts. She had to be done with her shower by now. I sniffed the air and lifted an ear. The leech stench was still strong around the house, and I briefly wondered if Alice had come back. But it wasn't fresh—it was just lingering. The water wasn't running and I could hear Bella's little feet padding around her room. I liked the smell of her new shampoo; it was some lavender smelling concoction and it was soothing.

Climbing up to her window was easy enough, I just didn't want to scare the crap out of her. I reached into my pocket and texted her.

**am outside and coming up. dont freak out**

I heard the tweet of her cell and then her quiet little shuffle to the window. Her head poked out after she lifted it up.

"What are you doing?" Bella called with a smile.

"I'm gonna come up. I didn't want to scare you," I answered. A funny look crossed her face, but she smiled again.

"You could use the front door, you know. Charlie isn't here," she smiled.

"Where's the fun in that?" I grinned back up at her.

"Okay, then. Get up here," she said with a smirk I had never seen before. It was sexy and cute all at once; it was a side of Bella I hadn't seen. And I liked it.

I jumped up and grabbed a low hanging limb. I pulled my hips up to the branch and hopped up so my feet rested on the same branch. "Move out of the way, then." I smirked at her expression. "I don't want to kick you."

She moved aside and I inched along the branch until it bowed under my weight. I waited for the rebound, grabbed the branch above me, and swung my feet into the window. I hadn't quite figured out how I felt about turning into a big dog and the fact that the entire pack knew my every thought, but I did love the control I had over every muscle in my human body. I felt powerful and it gave me a sense of control even with all the uncontrollable supernatural shit.

Under Bella's stunned gaze, I felt—well I felt hot.

I'd landed all Ironman style on her floor and I stood up to my full height. I felt her eyes watching me appreciatively the entire time. She was wearing these tiny little shorts and a shirt that left her creamy white shoulders bare. I wanted to touch her so much.

"Miss me?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. She just nodded. I slowly walked towards her, hoping and praying that she was thinking about our earlier encounter in the kitchen.

"Miss me?" she finally asked when I stopped in front of her, only inches separating us. Her voice was low and it shook a little bit. She was nervous. I made her nervous.

I liked that.

I just leaned over and kissed her again. I liked the tension now that I knew she wasn't going to pull away. It made it more exciting and less scary. Lightly and softly I pressed my lips to hers, making no other contact. I could almost feel her frustration at my lack of contact. I could flirt, too.

"What do you think?" I asked when I pulled away.

"Jake—" Her arms snaked around my neck and pulled me close to her. She buried her face into the crook of my neck and I wrapped my hungry arms around her. I relished the contact, too. I was depriving myself as much as I was her and she felt so good in my arms. I could feel her body begin to shake and it took me a moment to realize that she was crying.

"Bells, what's wrong?" I asked. I picked her up like a child, holding her close to me and sat down on the bed. I just hear Paul in my head:  _Great job, loser. Your kisses aren't supposed to make her cry._

"I'm just so grateful for you," she sniffled. "I never realized how…how lost I was until I couldn't breathe under those waves. I didn't want to die…" she trailed off. She'd told me about her hallucinations in the truck on the way back to Forks when I had accused of her trying to kill Charlie, too. "I was just so caught up in  _him_. Who does that? I am really sick, Jake. In the head." She hiccupped a sob and I reached over for the damp, lavender scented towel she must have used on her hair so she could wipe her nose.

"Shhhhh," I tried to calm her. "You're not as sick as you think if you finally realize it. Sam was so proud of you when I showed him how you stood up to that little one. He made me rethink it three times just so he could see it again. You're strong, Bells. You just got lost for a little bit." I ran my hands over her shoulders trying to comfort her.

"You think?" she asked, but without real conviction.

"I know it," I affirmed squeezing her a little tighter for reassurance. She shivered again and I gestured for her to get under the blankets.

"No, I'd rather cuddle up to you," she said looking up at me through her lashes. My heart melted all over again. Her lids were heavy with exhaustion. "You're so much warmer. Stay with me until I fall asleep? I just got so used to…" Again she trailed off before she elaborated on an Edward memory. I knew what she was thinking. She'd told me how Edward would sneak into her room at night like creepy-assed stalker and watch her sleep. She thought that one of the reasons she had such bad nightmares is she wasn't used to being alone when she slept and it amplified all the bad feelings.

"Sure, sure," I said. "You don't think Charlie'd go ape-shit?" I asked. I didn't want to push things with him, especially not today after so much had happened. Of course he didn't know about the cliff diving and I think that was something better left for another day.

"Not if we're both clothed and the door's open. He trusts you to take care of me. You've done so much for me already," her voice was earnest. "I owe you so much."

"Okay," I responded. We both lay back and she curled into my side letting out a long sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Jacob," she said, placing her hand on my chest and she dropped off into sleep almost immediately. I, however, was stuck on something she'd said.

_I owe you so much._

I wondered if that was why she kissed me. Was that why she finally decided to accept my many advances after weeks—months of trying? What if Bella wasn't doing this out of her newly discovered feelings for me? What if she was giving me what she thought she  _owed_  me? It almost made me sick to think about.

Instead of dwelling on it, I simply replayed our little counter-top make out session. Pack mind was great for memories; it kept them all detailed so we could examine them if we wished. She seemed to be into it as much as I was and participating with equal fervor. Paul even noticed. I had almost swallowed her tongue because  _she_  shoved it in there. That seemed eager enough. She didn't mind when I pulled her up on the counter and pushed into her. I even remembered one of her legs raising to hook around my waist. But I couldn't shake the feeling that it was all out of a sense of obligation.

I didn't want to be just an obligation.

I must have dozed off because the sound of Charlie climbing the stairs woke me. At first I didn't know what to do. I could move quickly enough to hide, but that would wake Bella up, who—as I looked at the clock—had been asleep continuously for the last three hours with no nightmares. I decided to just stay put. Charlie's form entered the doorframe and I froze. He stood there for a few moments before he said anything.

"How long she been asleep?" Charlie asked with his keen eyes taking in every detail. I lay on top of the blankets while Bella was buried underneath them, but she was still cuddled into my side. Charlie must have thought it was innocent enough because his calculating eyes softened when they landed on her peaceful, sleeping face.

"Almost three hours with no screaming at all," I said with a half-hearted smile. "Are you just now getting home from the Clearwater's?"

"Yeah," Charlie said, scratching his chin and looking at me skeptically again and then back to Bella. He had something on his mind.

"What is it?" I asked. I'd known him my whole life, I knew his body language. His sharp, skeptical eyes turned up to me again and he inhaled deeply.

"Do you turn into a wolf, too?"

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	4. Some Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's hear from Charlie

What a day. Harry died that morning while he was assisting my deputies and me chase whatever it was that was killing hikers. And then I had come to find out that his kids changed in to dogs.

Wolves.

I left the house before anyone could explain because I didn't want to think about my lifelong friends being killers. I couldn't bear it. I just needed to process.

Because the rez mechanics always kept the police cruisers in such good working order, the drive home was quiet which meant my mind was able to work things over a little bit. I began thinking about all the strange events over the past few weeks and months. Not just the killings, I opened the circle wider.

Bella had become very secretive and plain dishonest while she dated that Cullen boy. I hadn't quite figured out how to confront her about it and then the little jerk up and left her. Included in that was her weird run to Phoenix and her injuries that happened there; they hung like a thick mist in my mind. None of it made any sense. I just couldn't believe that a whole family—adults included—would be in on such a huge deception. So I bought it. Or, I acted like I bought it. My mind never let it go.

Then there was Billy's reaction to the whole Phoenix travesty. He was furious when Bella returned so banged up but I wouldn't entertain his accusations that the Cullens had anything to do with it; despite my misgivings. It was just too farfetched and the Quileute Elders had always been prejudice against them—irrationally so. But maybe there was some merit there. Maybe  _my_  judgment was the clouded one and they were all connected.

Then there was Jacob's infusion into Bella's life where she actually began to act human again. I was never so grateful to him and then he just left her high and dry. For weeks he just disappeared on her, leaving her almost worse than before. Billy acted strangely as well. Billy claimed that Jake was really sick, but things were being handled on the rez and not at the hospital because Dr. Cullen was employed there. But the Cullens were gone. I just put that down to superstitious legends and biases.

Then Jake showed up again and things were getting better again. If I added together all the weirdness swirling between the forests and towns of Forks and La Push, I just couldn't dismiss any of it as separate occurrences any more. It all had to be connected and I just had to figure it all out. Maybe I needed to look into Quileute history and find out why their ancestors turned into wolves. Maybe that would explain their bias against the Cullens.

Jake's car was parked in the drive way, which was good because I told him to stay with her. I just felt better when Jake was with Bella. I always thought Billy was a little too lax in his rules for Jake, but Jake was a good boy with a good heart. And Billy had it rough. I'd been overlooking Jake's under aged driving just so they could take care of themselves and get the things that they need.

I frowned when I found the front door unlocked, but I'd have to let it go. I'd give Bella the safety talk again tomorrow or next week. I took off my hat and hung my gun belt in the closet and then trudged up the stairs to check on her. I figured Jake was up there, too.

I stood there looking at my little girl in bed with what looked like a grown man. Damn, but Jake had filled out. He'd changed from that scrawny, awkward long-haired kid to—that-in a month? Yeah, he had to be in on all that weirdness. Or, steroids. This massive man asleep in my daughter's bed was more than capable of protecting her, I was sure.

But he was a  _man_  in my daughter's bed.

But, I'd told him to stay with her. And he'd lulled her to sleep, apparently. He was doing what I told him to do. I just haven't really looked at him in the past few weeks.

I tried really hard to keep my heart and mind from shifting in to over-protective father overdrive. I looked around for the details: she was under the covers and he was on top. And she had the most peaceful expression on her face; it was stillest she'd been asleep since this whole mess with the Cullen boy began. She had curled herself into Jacob's side, his protective, muscular arm wrapped around her and her head resting peacefully on his broad shoulder; I had to admit that I didn't mind the sight of that.

Unless he turned into a wolf, too.

Jacob couldn't hurt her, could he? He wouldn't kill innocent hikers, would he? I just couldn't figure out how this all fit together. Hell, how did humans turn into wolves anyway? I knew I didn't imagine that. Life would be easier if I thought I was going crazy. I was considering all this when Jake looked up at me. I could tell he was a little nervous being caught in her bed. He looked a little guilty.

"How long she been asleep?" I finally asked trying to sound casual. I forced myself to see the Jacob Black I'd always known. The good kid who was trying really hard to win my daughter's heart. I tried to see the innocence until I knew better.

"Almost three hours with no screaming at all," he replied looking a little proud of himself. "Are you just now getting home from the Clearwater's?"

"Yeah," I answered. I didn't know how to ask what I wanted to ask. But I knew that Jake would give it to me straight if I asked. I rubbed my chin and cleared my throat.

"What is it?" he asked, confirming my instincts that he'd know something was up. He was quick and his abrupt kick into adulthood after his mother's death had made him very sensitive to the moods and needs of those around him.

"Do you turn into a wolf, too?" I asked. I watched the shock cross his face followed by a hint of fear. He recovered almost instantly, replacing those with a stoic mask and his eyes flickered down to Bella.

"What makes you ask me that?" Jacob asked. He was avoiding the question, but he didn't lie to me. I could work with that.

"Because I just saw Leah and Seth Clearwater morph into a giant wolves and it occurred to me that your disappearance a few weeks ago may have been the same thing," I answered finally giving voice to some of the dots I'd connected.

"What?" Jake asked, surprised. "Leah? Really?" It did not escape me that he wasn't surprised about Seth.

"Is that a yes?" I asked.

"Look, Charlie, there is some heavy duty shit going on that I really can't talk about. I mean physically I can't because it's all a big supernatural secret. If I could, I would," Jake said. I shook my head frustrated. He still wasn't lying—just evading.

"Can you tell me if you're responsible for the dead hikers at least?" I needed something to hang on to.

"What?" he asked, a little offended. "NO!" Jake said emphatically and jiggling Bella just a bit. She stirred a little and when she settled back down she sighed. He continued a little softer. "We're chasing the ones doing that!" I let out a long breath I didn't even know I was holding. He'd answered many questions without saying much. I watched him place a kiss on the top of Bella's head before gently extracting himself from her grip. He stood up to his full height and damn that kid was tall.

"Look, Charlie, I have to go see what happened. Leah and Seth are new and the rest of the guys in the pack are going to need some help. I'll see if I can let you in on everything else, but I have to ask permission," he explained.

"Ask who?" I asked. "Tribal Elders? They know I saw that tonight. I just left before…"

"Good, that will help," Jake said moving towards the window. "I have to ask the alpha." I could tell he was trying to give me as much information as he could as indirectly as he could. "

"You can be a great asset to us, but I may have to convince some people. I have to go." He looked back over to Bella and I saw his face soften again. Something must have happened between those two because he didn't have that usual frustrated look on his face. It was goofy and almost…satisfied. "She's sleeping well so she should be good for a while." He turned to the window and slid it open. I wondered what the hell he was doing.

"You should know that Alice Cullen showed up tonight and Bella totally stood up to her." He looked over at my daughter with such pride that I knew all of this had to be connected. I was more and more convinced that Jake and his wolf, if he was one, were the best protection for Bella. I felt it in my gut. But protection from what? What were the Cullens?

"Bella basically told her to get lost and leave her alone. You would have been proud, Charlie." I nodded. I was proud. My biggest fear was that they'd come back and she'd run right back into their arms.

"When can you come back? I really need some answers, Jake."

"As soon as I can," Jake promised and out the window he went. I stepped over to look through the pane in time to see him drop his shorts at the edge of the forest. Things were getting stranger and stranger. But he never lied to me.

I believed what little he revealed.

I walked back over and looked at Bella sleeping peacefully for the first time in months. I sat down in her rocking chair. She must have done laundry because the chair was free of dirty clothes. I rocked back and forth mulling everything over in my mind. I must have been more tired than I thought because I woke up to Bella's voice.

"Dad? Charlie?" Her warm hand shook my arm.

"Yeah," I croaked, "I'm up." I stretched my stiff neck to try to work out the kink that'd developed.

She chuckled. "What are you doing in here?" she asked. "You didn't get mad at Jake, did you? I asked him to stay until I fell asleep." She looked a little guilty, too.

"Something going on there I need to know about?" I asked, watching her face. A little smile danced on her lips and a blush crept up her neck.

"I think so, but I'm not sure yet," she replied in a small, but happy voice. I was a little shocked, but pleased by her candor. "Is that going to be a problem? Are you going to go all protective now?" She peeked up at me and chewed on her bottom lip.

"No. Not if you continue to be honest with me. That's the most candid thing you've said to me in almost a year." Her brown eyes swam in unshed tears. She looked up to keep them at bay while she thought about what to say next.

"I'm sorry about that, dad," she said. "Things just got so complicated—"

"Does this have anything to do with Jake's ah…" I searched for the word he used, "his pack and how it ties to the Cullens?" Bella squeaked, her jaw dropped open, and then she consciously closed it again.

"What did Jake tell you?" she asked.

"Not much. He said he couldn't. I don't know what that means, but he never lied to me. Do you know about it?" I asked. I tried to use a kinder tone than I usually used in interrogations, but that was, in fact, what I was doing to my daughter. She backed up and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Yes, I know all about it," she finally said.

"Does it involve Edward?" I asked. She nodded. "Can you tell me?"

"I don't know if I'm allowed to." I clucked my tongue and shook my head in frustration. "I don't want to get Jake in trouble, Dad. I promise that's all it is." Her tone was pleading and I could tell that she really cared for Jake and his welfare. I couldn't be upset with her for that, as much as it frustrated me.

"And you're not afraid of him even though he's a…you know…" I couldn't say it out loud.

"No." Her tone was firm. "He protects me. I feel safe with him." She bit her lip. "And…dad, I actually feel whole again." She looked up at me and one tear slid down her cheek. "Still a little broken, but whole." My chest relaxed for the first time in months and I could feel tension leaving my shoulders.

"Well, Bells, that makes me happy. I've been worried about you for a long, long time." I choked up a little but I hoped she didn't notice. "If you tell me Jake is safe, and you continue being honest with me, I'll be patient for the answers. But I'm going to need some answers soon."

"Talk to Billy," she suggested eagerly. "And really listen this time. The bad feelings the Quileutes have for the Cullens are grounded and not unreasonable given their history." I looked at her. It didn't quite make sense to me. But she confirmed my earlier suspicion. Maybe I should know more about my friends' history. The Cullens hadn't been around that long, though. That piece didn't quite fit. But, I was actually a little proud of the fact that Bella cared enough to keep someone's secret.

I reached a hand out to her. I don't know what came over me, but she responded. She rose off her bed and came and I pulled her into a hug. I hadn't held her like this since she was a little girl. But now, wrapped up in my arms, was a young woman wearing a pair of worn sweat pants and her hair in a long braid down her back. She needed love to fill the void that  _boy_  ripped open inside her. She didn't need my judgement or anger. I was grateful to have my daughter back.

"Okay, baby," I said as we pulled apart, "I'll talk to Billy so you and Jake don't get in trouble. And you two—" I cleared my throat, "you two be…ah…responsible so you don't get in…ah…trouble." A blush screamed up the back of Bella's neck and tore across her face. She knew what I was implying.

"Dad, please don't," she said. "We are so far from that…" I could hear the sincerity in her words, but if Jake's physical growth spurt was true to form, I knew what else accompanied those muscles. I was that age once, too. "Besides," she continued, "Mom's already covered this very well." Renee would. It was the one thing I could trust her to do well. I'd bring it up later if I thought I needed to.

"Okay," I said, my voice sounding like sandpaper. "I think I'll go take a nap in my bed for a while and then go see Billy."

"Sounds good, Dad. I'll make you something good for lunch when you wake up, okay?" she said. I smiled at her.

"Don't go through too much trouble," I said. I did appreciate how she looked after me.

"I'll make some chili and let it simmer on the stove. You can just eat it when you get up."

"Sounds great, Bells," I said, standing up and stretching out the kinks in my legs and back. Sleeping in the chair did not help my normal aches and pains. But, for the first time, in a long time, I felt like I was getting closer to some  _honest_  answers.

Problem was, all those answers led to dozens more questions.

Shoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	5. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella makes breakfast.

I had the chili simmering on the stove by the time Charlie had taken a shower and things went quiet upstairs. I worked faster when I was stressed.

And I was stressed.

I was worried when Jake wasn't there when I woke up. I wanted to know how he felt about everything that happened between us last night. He never really kissed me good night, I just kind of fell asleep on him. I didn't think he'd regret it, but I didn't want things to get all weird, either. I needed Jake more than I ever dared admit. And we'd fundamentally changed our relationship last night. I knew it could make it better and stronger…but it could also destroy it. And then I'd be left with nothing.

I just didn't like the uncertainty.

On top of that, Charlie dropped the bomb about knowing about the pack. Never in a million years did I ever think Charlie would know about the pack much less believe it. I wondered what he'd seen last night on the rez before he got home. It had to be something big, but he seemed to believe me that Jake was harmless. That was a good sign, right?

I was fretting and washing up the dishes from prepping the chili and I felt Jake's strong arms wrap around me from behind. He was so warm. Instantly my fears dissolved. There were no regrets and no weirdness.

"Hey," he whispered in my ear. I leaned into him.

"Hey," I answered back. I turned around so I could hug him properly. We stood there for a few moments, his hands running up and down my back. It was reassuring. I'd really missed him when I woke up and he was gone. Though, when I noticed Charlie asleep in my chair I made a mad dash to put more clothes on as quietly as I could.

"Charlie knows about the pack?" I finally said into his chest.

"Yeah. He saw Leah and Seth Clearwater phase for the first time." He pulled away from me and went to have a seat at the table.

"Wait, what?" I asked alarmed. Seth was only fifteen and Leah was…she was a girl.

"I know. It's some fucked up shit. I spent all night working with Sam to try to get a handle on all of it," he said rubbing his eyes. He looked tired and beat.

"Do you want some breakfast?" I asked, knowing he had to be starving. It was all I could think of to do to bring him some comfort.

"That sounds great, Bells. Whatcha got?" he asked. He was still in his cutoff jeans and he was actually wearing a t-shirt. I was looking in the fridge and pulling out as much stuff as I could hold.

"You like omelets? I'm good at those and I can make a wolf-sized one," I grinned, setting everything on the counter.

"Love, 'em. Need help?" he offered.

"Nope, you sit there and tell me what happened at the Clearwater's house," I urged. I was dying to know.

"Sure, sure," he said and launched into his story. "The stress of Harry's death was just too much for them, you know—Leah and Seth—and Leah blew first. She started shaking and shit, and no one suspected anything because A) she's a chick and B) she's a chick. They thought she was just upset and having some kind of anxiety attack. It didn't help that Sam was there trying to calm her down, that kind of made things worse. You remember all the shit with Sam and Leah and her cousin Emily, right?" he asked. I did remember. It was quite the scandal even up here in Forks. Sam had fallen in love with Emily after a bear attack had marred her face. He was engaged to Leah at the time.

"Yeah," I said looking up from the ham I was chopping into cubes, "that's a terrible situation." Something clicked together in my brain just then. "Wait a minute," I stopped cutting ham, "Emily wasn't attacked by a bear what she?" I asked.

"No," Jake frowned. "She was too close to Sam when he got angry one day and he phased. He didn't mean to hurt her, she was just standing too close to him. It was way before he could control anything."

"Oh," was all I could say. How awful. This changed the way I felt about the entire situation and I actually had a lot more sympathy for Sam. He must have felt incredibly guilty about what happened. Jake continued on when I began cracking eggs in a bowl.

"Well I recognized the symptoms of phasing and tried to point them out to Sam and my dad, who thought I was crazy because Leah. Is. A. Chick. Anyway she blew out of her clothes into a big brown wolf and Sam just opened the door to shoo her out before she wrecked the place. Well, first phase is actually really painful to watch and there's a lot of bone cracking and screaming, but I was trying to save you from picturing all of that."

"And my dad saw all of this?" I asked, whisking the eggs, cream, and spices while the pan heated up on the stove.

"Yeah, well then Seth saw his sister and I don't know if he decided he needed to help her or scared for his mother and wanted to protect her, or what, but he blew out into the cutest little wolf I've ever seen in the pack mind and followed Leah out the door. Sam yelled profanities and started undressing which freaked out an already freaked Charlie and then Charlie shot out of there like a bat out of hell." Jake took a breath before he continued.

"I guess he drove straight here and he asked me if I turned into a wolf, too. I didn't deny anything, but I didn't give him a straight answer, either. I knew I better phase and try to do some damage control. Leah would never calm down with Sam in her head. So, when I phased to find out what the hell was going on, Leah and Seth had run almost to the Canadian border. We had to coax them back and calm them down enough to phase back. Then we had to find Leah some clothes before she'd come out from behind a tree. That took another hour."

Jake took another deep breath and laid his head on his folded hands on the table. I walked over to the chair where he was sitting and started rubbing his shoulders. He carried so much responsibility for someone so young. He'd been taking care if his dad since his sisters took off and now he was part of a supernatural wolf pack responsible for protecting their whole people from deadly vampires—which was partially my fault because I had one who specifically wanted to kill me. I tried to get my little fingers to loosen the knots in his muscles, but his body was so rock hard. I didn't think I was doing any good. So, I decided to just hug him from behind, wrapping my arms around his middle and spreading my fingers out on his hard stomach.

"Bells, you don't owe me anything, you know that, right?" he said placing one of his big hands over mine.

"I owe you everything, Jacob," I answered. I did. He's the reason I was alive on this day. If he hadn't been there just yesterday, Charlie would be planning two funerals. He made some funny noise and sat up straight. I was still standing behind him and he didn't turn around and meet my eyes.

"No you don't. Anything I've done was just because you're my best friend. I would have done it for anyone of them," he said and cleared his throat. His tone was odd, and not really warm. I didn't know how to take that.

"Okay," I said and backed up to the stove again. The pan was hot so I made him his wolf-sized omelet, the only noise for a while was the sizzle of the butter and clanking of pans and plates. I placed the completed work it in front of him and then made myself one about a quarter of the size and sat down next to him. We ate in silence.

He was acting strange and I couldn't figure out why. Did Sam tell him that he shouldn't date me? Was he regretting kissing me? I hoped not. All my earlier fears came floating back. Now that I had made the decision to let him in and open the flood gates of my emotions, I realized how much I really loved and needed him. I also realized how much my love for him was changing as I not only realized, but accepted my attraction to him. The silence was killing me.

"So did Sam say you could talk to Charlie about all this? I told Charlie that he should go talk to Billy," I said in an effort to spark some conversation. Jake looked up from his plate where he'd devoured about three fourths of the ten egg ham and cheese omelet.

"Oh, yeah. Sending him to dad is a great idea," he said with his sunny smile back in place. "I hadn't thought of that. Billy will tell him everything the way it should be told. I'd mess up all the histories," Jake said shoving another forkful in his mouth.

"I'd like to hear the histories sometime," I offered peeking up at him. "I mean, you told me a few of them, but I'm sure there are more." Jake stopped, his fork mid-way between the plate and his mouth, and actually looked at me.

"Really? You'd like that?" he smiled. It seemed to really please him.

"Of course. I always liked the stories more than you, anyway, if you'll remember," I teased, remembering how he used to scoff at them as superstitions.

"I remember you trying to get information about Cullen," he mumbled and his face darkened. My heart sank. That  _was_  the reason I pushed for the stories earlier. I could hear the pain in his voice, but his comment pulled at the stitches in my heart. It smarted.

"But now I want to hear about the wolves, not the cold ones," I returned, maybe a little too tersely. My chair screeched across the linoleum as I pushed away from the table and took my half eaten breakfast to the sink and dumped it. I wasn't hungry any more. "I'm going to go clean up my room and start laundry," I said and left the room with him staring at his last bite of omelet. I think he got the point. He knew me well enough.

Upstairs I collected the laundry from the hamper and sorted it. I looked around my room for my clothes, but Charlie must have moved them when he sat in my chair and fell asleep. I was a little taken back to find him there this morning, but a little touched, too. I'd have to ask him about it when he woke up.

My mind wandered back to Jacob and his Edward comment. That hurt more than I originally thought it did. But that was Jacob. He was always sticking that sized 13 foot in his mouth and deciding he didn't like the flavor. I also knew he'd apologize and soon. But he  _knows_  how raw the Edward nerve is. I was tired of walking on egg shells around people. It was time I stood up for myself and let people know how they made me feel—good or bad.

I piled the clothes by color in the large hamper and dragged it down the stairs to the laundry room. I put the first load in and found Jacob washing up the breakfast dishes.

"You don't have to do that," I said. "Go get some sleep, you have to be exhausted."

"Bells," he said and turned around, "I'm sorry I'm such an ass." I bit my cheek to keep myself from smiling. I was glad to be right about him apologizing so soon, but I was still hurt.

"I'm sorry you're such an ass, too," I replied, picking up a dish towel to dry the dishes in the drainer. I wasn't ready to forgive him yet, but I wanted to be near him. I knew I would forgive him—and soon—but not yet. He put down the soapy sponge and turned to me. He looked down and pulled the towel out of my hands, slowly, and dried his hands off on it. I don't know why that turned me on, but it did.

"Bells," he tried again pushing lightly against me.

"You can't just bring up Edward like that. I know I messed up there; and that mistake really messed me up for a really long time. I'm doing better, but it's still too fresh," I said pulling the towel back into my own hands.

"I know. I'm an ass," he repeated and smiled just a little. It made his dimple sink into his cheek. I loved that dimple.

"You've spent the last few months trying to convince me that you're better for me. I finally agree and you pull that shit," I blathered out. Something about Jacob always made me spill my guts. But now I also wanted to touch him. I wanted him to touch me.

"I know. I'm an ass, and I won't do it again," he promised. I let my arm snake around his waist. I was almost ready to forgive him. His arm followed suit. I could feel his heat.

"Promise? I'm going to hold you to it," I promised. My other arm wrapped around him. I was ready. I wanted to make up. Or make out. I hoped one led to the other. His other arm wrapped around me. My kitchen was a good place for Jacob and me.

"I know. I need you to." He dipped his head and kissed my cheek. "I'm only sixteen, Bells, I'm gonna fuck up." I knew that. It was unfair of me to compare him to my ex-boyfriend who was one hundred and nine. His hot breath on my cheek made me want to forget everything.

"You have a potty mouth," I said looking at his lips. I wanted his lips closer to mine. My cheek was too far away. I brushed my nose against his. He smelled like pine and sweet like sap.

"It's the pack. Well, it's Paul, sorry," he said.

"I know. Good thing you're so cute," I said and his lips kissed the corner of my mouth.

"Do you mind kissing a potty mouth?" He was teasing me like I was teasing him.

"No," I whispered back. His coyness was maddening so I took the initiative and kissed him square on the lips. He returned the favor. Finally. But it was different from last night. It felt more, I didn't know, reserved? I couldn't put my finger on it.

But he didn't stop, so I figured he was enjoying it as much as I was. He'd backed me up against the counter again and was pressed into me, though he didn't lift me up. Edward would have stopped us by now, so I didn't quite know where to go from there. It didn't matter because Jake seemed to know what he was doing. His hands found the skin under my shirt and his fingers circled their way up my back. I arched, pressing myself into him. I think I may have even moaned into his mouth. I don't know how long we stood there kissing in the kitchen, but I know what brought it to an end.

"I guess you two are figuring this thing out?" Charlie asked with a little amused smile under is mustache. We pulled apart a little and Jake's head dropped on my shoulder. I was very glad I wasn't straddling him from the counter top.

"I didn't even hear him coming," Jake mumbled into my ear.

"Shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	6. Fractures

Things were so much easier now that Charlie knew everything. He was a great sounding-board for all the weird shit going on and he seemed more relaxed now that he didn't have to worry about what was killing all the hikers. The rest of the guys and I helped him contrive stories that would produce plausible reports and keep the hysteria levels in both Forks and La Push low. He seemed really grateful. Plus, I liked working  _with_  Charlie instead of working around him.

And Charlie was smart. I don't know why we ever thought we could or should keep him in the dark about all this. I think some of the council members are so racist. They didn't like the fact that Charlie's a pale face and in on their secrets. I agree with that whole "judge them by the content of their character" shit. Charlie's skin may be pale, but his loyalty is solid and his concern for the people of Forks and La Push was just…woah. Then by extension those same council members didn't like my relationship with Bells, either—but I didn't want to think about that right now. Or ever. Fuck 'em.

Sam disagreed with the council's decision to let Charlie in on  _everything_. The only reason Sam didn't throw an all-out hissy fit is that Charlie was actually at the Clearwater's house and literally  _saw_ Leah and Seth phase. Sam just wanted to give Charlie a cursory explanation. Like that'd satisfy Charlie's curiosity and need for answers. Even after he talked to dad he drilled me for hours while Bella fed us lasagna.

But, Charlie had almost put everything together before he went and talked to dad. Okay, he didn't guess at the blood-sucker thing. That threw him for a loop. Actually, Charlie was livid with that bit of knowledge. I think the thought of his only daughter dating a vampire who craved  _her_  blood more than anything about did his head in. Which was good for me. I'm sure I looked downright cuddly by comparison.

He started to let me come and go from their house whenever I wanted and he seemed to actually like it when I showed up to check on Bella at night. She was sleeping better and Charlie kept making comments about how much happier she was. She was happier. And she really seemed to want me. At least I hope she wasn't just settling for sloppy seconds out of some misguided sense of obligation.

"And why haven't you nailed her yet?" Paul cut through my thoughts. I hadn't noticed he phased in. I'd been the only one on patrol while Sam held a pack meeting. I hated that Bella, and just the thought of Bella, could distract me so much. It wasn't good for the pack. "She seems willing enough. You're the one who keeps stopping shit," he thought, recalling my embarrassing mental slip from the previous evening. I hadn't let Bella rub off the massive boner I developed making out with her before I had to go back on patrol and Paul had dubbed me "the stupidest fuck on the planet."

"Why do you care so much, Lahote?" I found the best way to disarm Paul was to accuse him of caring about something.

"I don't, other than you're driving us fucking nuts with your angsty, teenage love shit!" Paul thought. "Does she love me or does she just feel obligated? I don't know…I can't let this go any further until I know," his mental voice was high pitched like a boy imitating a girl.

"Fuck you, Lahote!"

"But I want her so bad, I can't keep my hands of her." He ended the annoying high pitched tone. "Damn, Black. Just screw her and see where things fall. She wants you man. Just take her." I felt Leah's mental pull; she'd phased in with Paul. She agreed with him, but she didn't add any other thoughts. As annoyed as I was with Paul, I wasn't going to let him rile me up any more. I turned my focus back to Leah who was both amused and annoyed, but with no words.

"How do you do that?" I asked her, wondering at her metal silence.

"Do what?" Leah thought back. As much as most of us hated to admit it, Leah was great for the pack. She had a keen eye and a unique perspective. If Sam could divorce his ego, we could get the pack working seamlessly and annihilate the ginger blood sucker.

"Block your thoughts like that?" I asked. There were so many times I didn't want the others to see what I was thinking. I wanted to do what she did.

"I don't block them," Leah responded. "I just feel. Quit putting words to your thoughts and people won't know what you're actually thinking all the time."

I thought about that for a moment. I could feel Leah's frustration, her fear, her angst, definitely her anger, her concern, and even her pride when Seth did something awesome—which was frequent. Seth was awesome. But I never knew why she was feeling it or what she thought. Sam always thought he knew…

"Which is what makes him such an ass. He always thought he knew and he really, just…didn't," she thought. Then I felt her relief when Emily flashed through my head. She was relieved? She let me feel the relief again, but she didn't verbalize anything else.

"You two done mentally fucking now?" Paul asked.

"That's what you think mental fucking is?" Leah asked. "No wonder," she trailed off again. She was amused again, but I could feel that she also was fond of Paul. It was deep in there, but I was looking.

"No wonder what?" Paul balked. Again, we felt Leah's amusement, but no thoughts were verbalized.

"What happened in the meeting?" I asked, hoping he didn't follow my train of thought. I knew Leah wouldn't appreciate Paul knowing that.

"Shit, dude," Paul said totally refocused. He was good for that, for being redirected. "Quil imprinted!"

"Are you shittin' me?" Why had it taken so long for him to tell me? Shit! Quil needed to get laid. This could totally be a good thing.

"Nope," Leah said before visualizing her niece who was down visiting for the funeral and was hanging out before the pack meeting. She came from the Makah rez and she was skinny and lanky with long black hair that she kept in a messy bun at the nap of her neck. She couldn't be more than…

"Twelve," Paul roared in his head. "She's fucking TWELVE! Quil's gonna be a fuckin' pedophile! You know he won't be able to keep that shit in his pants. Fuck! He creams himself watching shows on Disney. He a'int gonna be able to stop when he knows someone is  _meant_  for him."

"He'll do whatever the imprint demands he do," I shot back defensively. Quil was a typical horny high school guy, but he wasn't a perv. And as his best friend, I couldn't just listen to Lahote predict this kind of gross shit about him. And that's when Quil phased in.

"Ears burning?" Leah asked. Again, I could feel her amusement tinged with a bit of sadness.

"What?" Quil asked and he caught a whiff of my anger at Paul.

"Show me?" I requested. And before Quil could even object, his thoughts went to when he imprinted on Claire. The memory was laden with guilt and a little fear. He was already attracted to her and he felt badly about that.

"What am I going to do?" Quil moaned over Paul's mental guffawing.

"I'll pay for a fuckin' hooker for ya until you can tap your imprint at the legal age of consent!" Paul offered.

"Paul, get the fuck out of here. You're not even on patrol right now," I shot. We could feel Leah sniffing at Quil's memory.

"Who died and made you fuckin' Alpha? Huh?" he huffed. "I just came to tell you that Sam wants you to head over to his place and discuss some beta stuff," Paul shot back still chuckling at his own hilarity.

"He couldn't do that himself?" I asked, completely annoyed at Paul's constant presence in my mind. That's when I felt Leah's anger and even revulsion at the thought of being phased at the same time as Sam. And Leah  _was_  scheduled for patrol. "Then why couldn't she tell me?"

"Because Sam's a chauvinistic asshole who will only send messages through the male wolves," Paul retorted. "Message delivered." And he was gone.

Thank fuck.

Leah's revulsion ebbed back into curiosity as she went back to Quil's memory of his imprinting.

"You're not sexually attracted to her, numbnuts!" Leah thought to Quil. "I can feel that. It's different from Jake's attraction to Bella or Jared's to Kim's." Quil tried to mull that over in his mind. He wasn't getting it. "You just want to be around her to get to know her. Don't confuse that with wanting to get into her pants. Wanting to be around her is okay."

"Really?" Quil asked. He was still unsure, but I could tell he was feeling a little better hearing that from Leah.

"Haven't you even been around a girl you didn't want to bone?" Leah asked with the implication that he better answer in the affirmative or she was going to be repulsed again.

"Yes," Quil spat back, "but my grandma and you are a little different. I don't have a future physical relationship with either of you." But Quil's mind was running through mental images of all the girls from school, the ones he knew from Forks, chicks he'd remembered from the movies in PA and all out lust laced most of the images.

"Fuck, do all boys think like that or are you just a pervert?" Leah asked, her tone terse. But under her tone, I felt the amusement. This was a whole new concept for me and I found it fascinating.

"Naw, we're always wondering if we're gonna get to score or not," I added. My head was full of Bella most of the time, but it wasn't too long ago I was right there with both Quil and Embry.

"Then just take a chaperone," Leah said disgustedly, though her feelings didn't match her mental tone. She wasn't really disgusted and she was actually trying to help Quil out. I could feel the distinction she pointed out but it was subtle. It was subtle like what I was struggling with at night with Bella. I wanted to make sure she wanted to be with  _me_  and not the idealized person she'd concocted in her mind to whom she owed her life.

I couldn't let anything more, ah, intimate, to happen until I was sure. She was pushing me hard, too. When she rubbed me last night—shit I had to quit thinking about it. And what if I imprinted? I hadn't quite explained the imprint yet and it scared the hell out of me. If I left her and she was alone again, I didn't know if she'd recover. But above all I wanted her feelings to be based on an attraction to me and not out of obligation. I couldn't feel the difference from her yet.

"Fuck, Black, maybe there isn't one. Maybe she's feeling both," came Leah's irritated tone as I thought about it for the eight millionth time. "If I hadn't seen you naked I'd swear you have a pussy." I felt Quil's amusement at Leah's statement and mentally scowled.

"Fuck you, Quil. Your girl is gonna love you no matter what; and in the right way," I said.

"At least you have a girlfriend you can actually do…stuff…with," Embry mentally sighed, "and then you don't. You are a fucking pussy. Well," he chuckled, "you a'int fuckin'."

"Good one, Quil," Leah scoffed.

"That's it. Fuck you guys." And I phased. I was really good at phasing into a human walk while stupid fucks like Paul and Jared still had to pick themselves up from all fours.

I was about two miles from Sam's house but I didn't need any more of that shit. My mind worked over everything I'd just heard and learned. Now that Quil imprinted it made things worse for my situation with Bells. What if Bella and I got in deeper and I imprinted on someone else? I couldn't do that to her. I saw what the leech did to her when he left. Shit!

But I was already in. We'd already started. And I didn't think I could give Bella up even if I wanted to. Which I didn't.

I tried the other night to see if she was my imprint. I tried to see if something—physical—could set it off. It didn't. That's when I pulled back.

That shit was hard, too. I wanted her so bad. I've dreamed of it so often…

I knew she could tell. I knew it was hurting her. But I couldn't get in any deeper. Not until I figured all this shit out and there was just too much shit going on outside our relationship, too. My mind was everywhere all the time and I couldn't seem to concentrate on any of the things I needed to concentrate on.

And thinking about, and being with, Bella made me forget about everything else. I didn't hear people sneaking up on me, I didn't really care about the pack. And even if I really needed to forget about everything  _sometimes_ , it just wasn't right.

We needed to focus on the redhead.

I emerged from the forest, pulling on a pair of shorts from the box at the edge of the woods. Emily usually kept them pretty clean. No one liked to think about what was crawling around in Paul's pants.

"Bout time you got here," Sam called from the porch. I was already irritated and Sam's know-it-all Alpha voice was really grating on my last nerve. He wasn't using  _the_  tone to compel an order, but he seemed to be asserting his authority a little more lately—especially towards me.

"I headed over here as soon as Paul told me," I said. "You're the one who put me on solo patrol." He was being such an asshole lately. I couldn't tell if he was still on edge because of the Leah thing or if he was still pissed that Billy told Charlie everything and was taking it out on me. He never really liked the control my dad had over the pack. But my dad's the fucking Chief.

"What'd y'all cover?" I asked trying to sound a little interested in a bureaucratic meeting of a rag tag team of mutts.

"Schedules mostly, and routes. If you're gonna be with Bella all the damn time then we'll take her house off the loop, but replace you in the rounds. That should work since Colin and Brady have phased."

I ruffled at the scorn he showed towards my presence at the Swan house. We all agreed that her house needed to be watched at least until school was out and she could spend more time on the rez.

"That should be easy now that Charlie knows everything," I said trying to get in my own little dig. I could have sworn his eye twitched. I wondered if it was just me that threatened him. I didn't care if he held his little meetings. I'd see whatever happened in Embry's or Quil's memory. They didn't alter anything for me, nor did they keep anything from me.

"Yeah, you know that wasn't my choice," he said. For the hundredth time. I bit my cheek to keep from smiling.

"Yeah, well I'm sure it wasn't Leah's and Seth's choice to phase in front him," I dug again. He twitched every time someone said Leah's name. "You keeping her on opposite shift?" I asked knowing he'd know what I was referring to. He was hiding something from her. I could feel it and I was pretty sure she could feel it, too.

"You got any better ideas?" he asked with a tone that indicated he didn't want any other ideas. I had some other ideas like  _quit being a douchebag, grow up, and make up with your ex-girlfriend so we could all stand to be in the same room with you two. Or pack mind._

"Why'd you need to see me?" I asked trying to move this on. I really wanted to go see Bella. I was completely confused as to what to do when I was actually with her; I was totally distracted when I was with her, but I always wanted to be with her.

"You need to check your phone," he said. "When Bella couldn't get a hold of you, she texted Embry. He went to pick her up from school, but I wanted to tell you first so you didn't phase in front of Forks High School." What the fuck was he talking about? I was on fucking patrol. How was I going to check my fucking phone?

I was really irritated now. Embry was crushing hard on Bella and we all knew it. Was Sam just trying to rile me up by sending Embry to go get her? She might not be my imprint, but I felt a strong, wolfy pull to her.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I needed to reign in my language before I got to Bella's house. She didn't like that shit. And it only got worse to more time I spent with the pack and the more irritated I got.

"The Cullens are back," he said.

"We covered this last fucking week," I said, referring to Alice's spring break visit.

"Listen to what I'm telling you, Jake. You never  _listen_ ," he whined for the thousandth time. A ripple shivered up my spine.

"What?" I asked taking a deep breath holding off the phase the accompanied a sinking feeling in my gut.

" _All_  the Cullens are back. Edward showed up at school today and apparently he's in  _all_  her classes. She's freaking out," he explained.

Shards of fabric flew as I cursed myself for making Sam right about me phasing at the news. I headed towards Forks and Bella's house. I knew Sam was right about not going to the high school. I'd wait for Embry to bring her home.

Edward Cullen was back.

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	7. Ghosts: Past, Present, & Future

I sat on the porch to contemplate what had turned out to be one very long freakin' day. I was grateful that Embry kept his distance and his silence. I knew he was going to stick around until Jake showed up; and again, I was grateful. Wolf stench would keep Edward away.

Hopefully.

When I walked into English class this morning, there he was. In the empty seat next to mine. He'd gotten his old schedule and all the seating charts were the same so I'd have to sit next to him all freakin' day in every freakin' class. As Jake would say, "fuck my life."

I noticed his hair first. The mess of bronze spikes, which really was just a sculpted ego, tilted back to reveal those honey golden eyes. He was well fed and his mouth twitched up into that crooked smile when he saw me. My heart jerked. I used to love that smile. It still did stuff to me.

The whole room stopped.

No one had missed my months of imitating the Walking Dead, and everyone noticed that I'd been better since spring break. It didn't even occur to me that people might credit my upturn in mood to Edward's return until lunch and Jess asked in hushed whisper that everyone heard. At least Edward wasn't in the cafeteria yet. Mike coughed when I loudly proclaimed that I was better because of Jake. Mike was still a little bitter about the movie incident apparently.

When I didn't have a reply from Jake after my ten texts, I knew that he had no idea where his phone was. He changed pants so often it was almost pointless for him to keep one.  _I have pack wireless_ , he'd say. But  _I_  wasn't connected. And I hated it.

Edward had tried to talk to me all day and I tried really hard to brush him off. I hung outside the classroom doors until right before the tardy bell so I could use class starting as an excuse to shush him.

"I haven't been through high school as many times as you, I have to pay attention," I whispered in second period Calculus. He reluctantly complied but finally begged to talk to me mid-way through lunch.

"Bella, please?" he practically begged. "At least let me try to explain." We were both sick of the secretive glances from Lauren and Jessica and the blatant stares from Mike and Eric. I knew it had to happen sometime.

"Fine," I said and we walked to the courtyard. It was overcast but not raining, which made a walk feasible for both of us.

"Your dogs are on patrol," he finally said, looking out towards the forest behind the school. That ignited my irritation. "Some kid named Embry is trying to decide if he should phase and come get you."

"Pick me up after school, Em!" I called out to him hoping Edward would get the point. I heard his yip in response. If Embry was on watch, they were keeping this from Jake. That meant they were worried how he'd react. I could handle that. It eased my mind about Jake's unanswered texts and it was nice to know Embry got my text and took it seriously.

"You won't let me take you home?" he asked, squinting over at me. He tried his crooked grin again and my heart stuttered. But, I was losing patience with his assumptions.

"What do you want, Edward? Why are you back? I thought I'd given Alice a clear message." I was pissed. Did he think he could just waltz in here, smile at me, and all would be forgiven? Alice said he still loved me. I doubted he ever actually loved me. I think he just didn't like the idea of me loving someone else.

And I loved Jake.

"I'm worried about you," he said. "You're hanging out with wolves and," he looked up to the sky with a pained expression, "and dating one. Who knows what you've let him—"

"You don't get to be worried about that," I cut him off before he could make assumptions about my physical relationship with Jake. "You left me and they found me. That almost killed me and they saved me. You don't get to pass judgement." I heard Embry howl.

"Okay," he said, looking back at me and holding my gaze, "there's more." I didn't flinch. I knew he was going to try to pull Victoria into to this. Another moot point since he'd left all those months and hadn't cared about that all that time.

"Alice said there was an unfamiliar vampire scent in your house the day she came to see you. It wasn't Victoria and when she finally convinced me you were still alive," he paused for my reaction, which I didn't give him, "we started thinking about who it could be."

"Why didn't she tell me that while she was there?" I asked. This new information distracted me from asking how Alice was able to talk Edward out of sacrificing himself to the Volturi. I was beginning to see more of Alice's duplicity. None of this seemed right to me and it fueled my irritation even more. Or maybe it was fear. Jake would have noticed a vamp scent, wouldn't he? I made a mental note to remember that.

"Fine. But none of this is your concern anymore," I said. "You left and the pack is helping me now. They have a plan and they're keeping me well protected. I don't understand why you re-enrolled in school."

"Don't you?" he asked looking down at me in that way that used to make me light headed. Fear struck my heart and my breath caught in my throat. He was going to tell me he wanted me back. I knew it. And I knew he'd use "protection" as the excuse.

And I didn't want to hear it. I knew my feelings were still there.

He smirked when I inhaled deeply and swooned a little.

But that pissed me off. It was just what I needed.

"Yeah, maybe I do." I swallowed hard. He was wearing a charcoal, fitted sweater pushed up to his elbows; it was the kind Alice knew I liked. It subtly revealed his muscular build and his defined forearms. It made me remember the delicate way he used to touch my face before he kissed me sweetly, lovingly. Yep, the feelings were still there, but I had made a choice.

I'd chosen Jacob.

"But you're too late. I've moved on, like  _you_  told me to do," I said, a little pleased that his smirk faded into a frown. I didn't miss that the whole exchange was tearing open the newly stitched hole in my heart. This was going to cost me, but I wasn't going to let  _him_  see that. "So, if you insist on sitting next to me for the rest of the day…year, whatever—fine. I'll be polite. But that's all you get from me, Edward."

Before I could change my mind, or my voice could betray how much this was actually affecting me, I turned on my heel and walked back into the school. I thought I heard Embry howl again right before the school door slammed shut.

Where was Jake that he didn't hear any of this?

I looked back over at Embry and sighed. "Shouldn't he be here by now?" I asked. My knee bobbed and I was anxious.

"Well, Sam said he didn't take the news very well. He basically went bezerk when he heard that Edward was in every class with you. It might take him a while to trust himself around you."

"Why?" I asked, confused. "Do you think I made him angry?"

"No," Embry said and scooted a little closer to me. "It's a wolf thing. Sam doesn't want you hurt like Emily got hurt. If we're not in control, accidents happen."

"Yeah, he's been kinda off lately anyway," I mumbled, still frustrated that he'd stopped me again last night from doing what I really wanted to do. I couldn't understand how I ended up with the two most virtuest teenagers in the Pacific Northwest. But I also forgot about wolfy hearing and Embry heard me.

"Yeah, and Quil imprinting isn't going to help that," Embry smirked. I'm sure Embry knew what he was talking about—pack mind and all—but I had no clue what he was talking about.

"What's imprinting?" I asked looking over at him. I saw concern flash across his face. He was scared to tell me. "Embry, tell me."

"Jake hasn't mentioned it?" he asked, confirming my suspicions that he may put me off. I was sick of people trying to protect me.

"No, and if you don't tell me I'm going to tell Jake you hit on me." I knew where that would lead him whether it was true or not. Embry's little crush on me bugged Jake to no end. It turned out to be dead useful in this case.

"Fine. It's part of all this supernatural crap we have to deal with. It's not supposed to happen that often, but so far Sam has imprinted on Emily, Jared on Kim, and now Quil on Seth and Leah's cousin, Claire." This all came out in a rush like he was trying to get it out fast. "When a wolf imprints, the object becomes his everything and we become what the imprint needs. There's no control over it, it just happens, and when it does, one can barely stand to be without the other. I don't know everything, but Quil's been doing some deep reading on it in the old books because Quil's imprint is twelve and he is freaking out. He won't go near her until we find out more, but staying away from her is killing him."

That was a lot of information to process and my brain was on overload. Quil imprinted and she was twelve? I didn't know how to process that. Kim was always at Emily's when the guys were out together; that part made sense. And, if Sam imprinted on Emily, it would make sense that he would break up with Leah. Oh, my, that was a hard situation. No one was really to blame.

And imprinting was driving Jake crazy because he was, what? Scared? He obviously hadn't imprinted on me because this was the first I'd heard of it. Was he was scared of doing to me what Sam did to Leah? Was that why he was pulling away. Interestingly enough, that made me feel better. I was lost in all these thoughts when Embry stood up.

"He's coming," Embry said from the corner of the porch, pulling me from my thoughts. "But something's wrong." I followed his gaze to the patch of the forest he was staring at.

"What is it?" I asked. I'd wanted nothing but Jake since I saw Edward and the thought of something being wrong made my bleeding, ruptured heart thud painfully in my chest. That's when I heard the growl. Jake was pissed. I could feel the anger rolling out of the trees. I saw his yellow eyes first, then his snout with his teeth bared in a threatening snarl. When he emerged, the hair stood up on the back of his neck as he stalked closer towards the porch.

"Embry, leave," I said standing up and walking down the steps. I caught Jake's eye by doing that and he held my gaze. Jake looked so menacing, but I knew he wouldn't hurt me. I knew just like I knew that day in the field when he killed Laurant.

"Bella, I can't just…what if he—" Embry was still trying to protect me. But I didn't need protection from Jake.

"He won't," I interrupted and looked over at him. "It's you he doesn't want here. He's not normal Jake, but he won't hurt me. Why don't you phase and listen to him?" I asked. Jake's wolf understood that and his jaws snapped. "Far away from here, Embry," I said. "GO!" I thrust my finger in the direction opposite of Jake.

Embry didn't argue anymore. He dropped his eyes in deference to the wolf and jumped over the railing of the porch and ran the direction I pointed in. I took a few more steps into the grass towards my Jake. I still wasn't scared for myself. Jake was watching Embry's retreat. He was still pissed.

"Jake!" I called. His head snapped back and his eyes penetrated mine. They were gold with brown flecks, the opposite of when he was human. "I need you," I said before I even knew it was out of my mouth. He stared at me for a few more moments, considering me. He finally dropped his head and cantered over to me and nuzzled into my side, almost knocking me over.

I wound my arms into his thick, warm fur and for the first time since he left my house this morning, I felt whole again. I was still torn and ripped, but I was whole.

"You heard that he's back?" I asked. A deep rumble erupted from his chest. "Did you hear all of it?" I hadn't seen Jake in this form very often, but it was almost as easy to be with him like this as it was when he was human. He shook his big head. "Why won't you phase?" I asked, not knowing how I was going to get an answer.

I remembered that he said it took a few hours to calm Leah and Seth down enough to phase back.

"Still too angry?" I asked. He licked my cheek. "I basically told him to go to hell, just so you know." He plopped down on his haunches and laid his front legs out in front of him. "If Embry'd phase you could see. He watched the whole time." He licked me again and, gracefully for such a large wolf, took the tail of my shirt into his mouth and tugged me close to him.

"Jake," I said softer as I sat down and leaned against him, "I need  _you_." His eye I was peering into became unfocused like he was watching something far away. "Embry phased?" His nudge was my answer. He was watching Embry's memory. I wondered what Em's colorful commentary would be.

I didn't know who else might be phased and who might be in his head. But I knew he was here with me physically. I leaned up and scratched behind his ears, watching his eyes close at the sensation. His coat was thick and I let the soft hairs slide through my fingers. I rubbed down his neck and over what would have been his shoulders. He rolled over and I laughed when I rubbed his belly. I couldn't help but notice his, ah, nether regions and wonder what it might look like when he was human. He'd offered to strip for me about a week ago and I had stupidly turned him down. What I felt through his shorts last night, though, I'm sure I wasn't going to be disappointed.

When I thought he'd gotten his fill, and my fingers ached a little bit, I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. He rolled over again onto his stomach and I was leaning on his back. I grabbed onto his back and climbed up, straddling his back, giving him what I imagined to be a full body hug. I could feel his strength and his vitality; he was strong and powerful. I took a breath with each of his, feeling this chest expand with each breath that gave life to his powerful being.

We lay like that for a long while and I was just content to be there. With him. It didn't matter to me what form. I thought about what Charlie would think if he pulled in the driveway, walked around the house, and saw me cuddled up in the back yard with Jake like this in wolf form. I giggled again. I thought Charlie might just be okay with it. Edward was always so afraid to let go; and I couldn't be happier here with Jake just like this. But I couldn't feed him like this.

"Jake?" I asked, feeling better than I'd felt in a few hours. "You ready to come back to me?" I didn't move, I just wanted to talk to him. He slowly shifted, letting me know we were rolling to the side. I'm not quite sure how he did it, but we ended up spooning, with his massive body behind me. Jake's wolfy body shivered and I could feel he was about to phase. He was calming down.

"Bells," he said sitting up and wrapping his arms around me and pulling me in close.

"There you are," I said and looked up at his strong chin. I kissed it. I felt him smile and his arm tightened around me. "Let's go inside before someone calls Charlie and tells him outside I'm outside with my naked boyfriend."

In one smooth movement, Jake sat up, cradled me against his body, and then stood up. He sniffed the air while he carried me up the stairs and into the back door.

"I think Embry left his shorts on the porch after you told him to leave," Jake said while standing me back on my feet. "I'll go get them." I watched his brown butt as he sped out of the mud room. I couldn't lie; it was fine. It sent an electric told to my core. When he came back in, he looked uncomfortable.

His eyes were still more golden than brown. He wasn't fully Jake yet. That had never happened before. It still didn't frighten me, but I was worried. I'd never heard of anyone half phasing before. And I'd heard Jared and Paul talk about how Jake was the most controlled out of all of them, even Sam. I took his hand and led him into the living room. We sat on the couch and I turned to face him.

"Jake, about Edward," I started, but he cut me off.

"Embry showed me," he said with a hoarse voice. His face was a stern mask of concentration and a muscle twitched in his neck. "He's outside, Bella. He can hear us and he can hear my thoughts. I'm trying very hard not to mentally verbalize anything." His hand slid up my back and then he buried his nose in my hair and inhaled deeply. That seemed to calm him quite a bit.

Oh. That was interesting. I looked up at him and in his eyes I could see gratitude and pride. He was happy with what he saw in Embry's memory and he was pleased with my scent. But the gold of his eyes, part of his was still wolf—was that so he could feel and not talk? So Edward couldn't hear him? That was a new tactic. I wondered if it was working.

I wanted to show him how I felt. I show him the love and the relief it was just to be in his presence. I only knew one way to do that.

I sat up and straddled his lap and placed both my hands on either side of his face.

"Don't think, Jake," I instructed. "Just feel." I leaned in and placed my lips on his. It didn't take long before the kiss morphed from a thankful peck to heated passion. He'd been reserved since that first morning Charlie found us in the kitchen kissing. He'd pulled back every time and I was frustrated. It was Déjà vu.

But he wasn't pulling back now.

Instead, he tugged my shirt up and I lifted my arms so he could pull it over my head. His lips moved down my neck and I arched my back with pleasure. That pushed my boobs into his open palms and I groaned as he teased and pinched a little. This was a place we'd never been before and I was enjoying it.

His tongue laved up my throat again where he looked into my eyes again and then closed his. A smile danced across his lips as he undid the clasp of my bra and the straps fell down my shoulders. His eyes were closed but he was definitely using his sense of touch.

"Oh, Jake," I slipped when he pulled on of my nipples into his mouth and sucked a little. My breath hitched and my body seemed to switch into auto-pilot.

He shifted a little on the couch which put me in contact with his boner that was barely concealed in the cutoff sweat pants Embry'd shed and Jake'd recovered. I moved against him, gyrating my hips, and he growled before attacking my lips again.

I guessed he liked that.

I let my fingers mimic what his were doing to me. It seemed he liked nipple play as much as I did if his moans and groans were to be interpreted correctly. As his lips traveled again down my neck, I allowed my fingers to drop. I wanted to touch him so bad. I didn't know why, but I wanted to watch him cum. I'd wanted it for a few days and he always found some way to stop me.

But he wasn't stopping me.

My hand found his thickness and I wrapped my fingers around it. The size of the wolf and the size of the man were very comparable. Again, it wasn't hard to figure out what he liked with his grunts and pants directing me. He didn't open his eyes, and I didn't want him to. In a low, soothing tone I reminded him to quit thinking and just feel. If he opened his eyes, I was sure he'd stop me.

With my left hand on his shoulder, I pumped him with my right, my mouth at the base of his neck and his just under my ear. His breathing was rapid and jagged and the wet heat puffing across my skin turned me on even more. His hands blazed across my skin as he continued to fondle and tweak my breasts and nipples.

He groaned and grunted twice before I felt his lips attach themselves high on my neck. He sucked hard there while he bucked his hips and rode out his orgasm. I panted into his ear as hot semen erupted on my hand and his stomach. I kept pumping until his hand stilled mine. I was scared to move, because what if he opened his eyes and regretted what he'd let me do.

"Bells," he said. I sucked my bottom lip into my mouth and pulled back a little, but I refused to look at him.

"Yeah," I asked. His finger came up under my chin and lifted my face so I'd look at him.

"Thank you," he said. His eyes were brown again, flecked with gold. A small smile played across his lips and he didn't look sorry, he looked relieved. I was going to ask him about that when my head jerked up at a loud crash from the backyard.

"What was that?" I asked, noting he didn't look worried.

"I think Edward thinks we just had sex," he said a little sheepishly. "I don't know if that's what you intended, but he took it out on a tree."

"How do you know that?" I asked smiling at him. I should have been embarrassed, but I thought maybe he'd get the hint.

"I could hear him mumbling as he ran away. He's not happy about that," Jake said.

"It's his fault for listening," I said. The tear in my heart tugged a little more at the thought of Edward's face as he listened to Jacob orgasm. But he didn't have to stick around.

"Ah, Bella," Jake said with a low, concerned voice, "we may have bigger problems." It wasn't often I saw fear in a wolf's eyes, but there was some in Jake's.

"What?" I pulled my arms over my chest and looked around towards the front door. I didn't know if he heard someone on the porch and I was suddenly very aware of being half naked and straddling Jake. Jake smiled when I covered myself up. His fingers were wrapped around my back, but his thumbs rested under my boobs.

"Charlie is not going to like that huge hickey I left on you," he said, moving one hand to point at the space under my ear. He ran his finger across it and I blushed remembering when he gave it to me.

"Shit," I said. I went to reach my hand up to touch it when I noticed the sploogy mess on my hand.

"Language!" Jake chastised me through a chuckle. I slapped at his chest playfully, which only spread the mess.

"Ew!" I said, wiping my hand on his chest. He was laughing at me but he leaned in and kissed me on the mouth, deep and hard.

"Hope it was worth it," he said and pecked me again. "It was for me. Now put a shirt on, Charlie's cruiser just turned onto the street.

"Shit!"


	8. Facades

The only sound in the kitchen were forks clinking on plates while we ate our chicken enchiladas. Bella was sucking up with my favorite dinner and I wondered if it had anything to do with that huge hickey she was trying to cover with her hair. I was relieved with the openness we'd created over the last week, but I wasn't enjoying the tension of this dinner. Jake's eyes flicked over to Bella and he shifted in his seat.

"So is someone going to say something about that or are you going to make me ask?" I finally said. I saw Bella's eyes flick over to Jacob who looked a little too pleased with himself for my liking.

"'Bout what, Charlie?" Jake finally said, looking down at his food while he shoveled another mountain into his huge mouth. He could tell I was looking at him, so I held my silence until he met my gaze. When he did he had the decency to look a little guilty.

"Dad," Bella finally said, "Edward's back." I watched Jake's face transform from a nervous sixteen year old to an angry, protective, feral man. I understood then. I didn't like the idea of my little girl walking around with a huge love bite on display, but if Edward was back in town…well good on him.

"And you think giving her a hickey is the answer?" I asked Jake in my gruff father voice. He didn't need to know I was pleased with it.

"I didn't plan that," Jake squeaked. "It just kind of, you know, happened." Jake stuffed another huge fork full of enchilada into his mouth and started chewing.

"Yeah, I know how things 'kind of' happen," I mumbled. I didn't want to elaborate. He coughed covering up a laugh; I forgot that Jake could hear me. Bella must have heard me, too, because her blush deepened.

"What does this mean?" I asked. I meant that in so many ways, but I wanted to see how each of them responded.

"We don't know," Jake spoke up. "We have a pack meeting tonight. Sam was going to go try to talk to them and find out their intentions and tell them that the red-head was still around. I wanted to take Bella down to the rez while that happened since no one will be on patrol." He looked at me for permission.

"I guess we could head down that way if Bella thinks it's necessary," I replied.

"You'd come with me?" Bella asked sounding both relieved and pleased. I think she liked that I was now in on the secret.

"Yeah, baby, I like the idea of the wolves protecting us from blood suckers, too." And I did. That look of relief on her face told me that she didn't like that Edward was back and that answered my other question. I didn't need to ask it out loud. I turned my eyes back to Jake.

When Bella came clean to me about everything she told me that Edward could read minds up to a mile away. She also mentioned that he couldn't read her and he had trouble with mine. I was going to take advantage of that. We just never knew when he was hanging around.

"You run into him, yet, Jake?" I asked. I cocked my head to the side hoping he'd be able to tell me if he could smell the leech and if he was around.

Jake nodded his head and said, "Not in person. He was hanging around earlier and I caught his scent when I first got here. He got angry when he heard Bella and me, earlier." Jake pointed to Bella's neck. The boy did get it, Cullen was listening in, and Jake was pretendin' he didn't know.

"You know I can't condone you markin' up Bella like that, don't you, son?" I asked. I wanted to show some tension between me and my daughter's new suiter. I didn't need Edward thinking I was aligned with Jake as much as I was. I wanted to see if the little sneak would try to drive a wedge between me and Jake and Bella. Trouble was, I couldn't let Jake know that or he'd think about it and the gig would be up. Jake wondering about it was okay though.

"Well, like I said, I didn't really plan on doing that," Jake stammered again. He winked and the look on his face told me he was good at the game. The kid would make a good cop.

"I don't care what you planned or didn't plan. It happened and it won't happen again," I said, letting my voice turn stern. I placed a calming arm on Bella who was beginning to get visibly agitated.

"Well, Charlie, it won't. I got caught up in the moment, but it won't happen again," Jake said, but his nostrils flared. He was letting himself feel anger at something.

"So, you two think you can sit here and talk about me like I'm not here?" she said added her own dialogue. "Dad, what if it was me who asked Jake to do it? So Edward would get a clue?" she asked. I didn't raise a dummy, that's for sure. "And Jake, I can handle my father without you sucking up to him. I've already had one boyfriend suck up to him, I don't need another."

"Yeah, and every word that came out of  _his_  mouth was a lie and Charlie knows it. I don't want to be that guy, Bella. I want to be straight with Charlie about everything," Jake shot back. I let a smile creep across my lips that I hoped my mustache concealed.

"You want to tell him everything?" Bella asked and a blush creeped up her neck. She looked at me, biting her lip and her brown eyes wide. Jake looked up to the ceiling trying to keep his emotions in check. I knew he was amused, but anyone one else could mistake it for anger, frustration, embarrassment; clever. Bella smiled at me revealing she was in on it, too, before calling Jake's attention back to her. Damn, my little girl was smart.

"I didn't think so," Bella said. I coughed to show my discomfort.

"If you two get yourselves in any kind of trouble, you're gonna have to be on your own. I love you both, but I ain't supporting some post high-school bastard while you two party down on the rez every weekend," I added for good measure. Both of them looked at me shocked, but I kept my face a stern mask. Truth be told I'd probably do anything for any baby Bella brought home whether it was hers or not. But no one listenin' needed to know that.

"Dad! Are you telling me—" Bella started, but I cut her off.

"All I'm saying is that you two better learn to control yourselves. Jake still has a year of high school left and you, my child," pointing at Bella with a sharp finger, "are going off to college to make something of yourself. I won't have you pulling the same crap on someone that Renee pulled on me." My finger turned and pointed to the dead center of my chest to complete the diatribe. That comment hit the mark because both Jake and Bella inhaled deeply and Bella abused her bottom lip.

"I don't even know how to respond to that," Bella finally said. She looked over at Jake and there was a tear in her eye. Jake was livid; I'd made him tremor like he did before he turned. Phased. They used the term phase.

"You don't have to respond." I said standing, my chair scraping on the linoleum floor. "You just have to control your urges until an appropriate time. Right now, with all this supernatural stuff and vampires running all over the darn place trying to kill you or win your heart back—it's not a time to make a baby or even tempt fate by trying. You understand me?" I tucked my chair under and turned my eyes to Jake. My fists leaned on the table as I stood a good foot over him. The kid had grown so much these last few months. I was looking at a man. "You think you can keep it in your pants at least for a few weeks until all this stuff is settled?" I held his gaze waiting for a response.

"Yes, sir," Jake managed to get out through gritted teeth.

"Good." I righted my posture picking up my plate, "Now Bells, this was a good dinner. I hope I didn't spoil it with all this nonsense talk. I'm going to upstairs and get changed and then we'll head down to the rez. Jake you need a ride?" I asked, putting my plate in the sink and heading towards the stairs. I tried to keep my tone stern and irritated.

"No, I gotta get going. I'll run down there and get caught up on the way," he bit back. He stood up and took a step towards Bella. "Dinner was great, Bells. I'd stay and help clean up, but I really gotta run. Literally." His eyes shifted up to me giving me the impression that I was the reason he needed to run. He leaned over and planted a kiss on her that would have made Renee blush. And that's saying a lot.

"Alright, Jake. That's enough," I said. He was an audacious little cuss, I'd give him that.

"See you soon," he said in a soft voice then giving her one more peck, giving me one more challenging glare, and heading out the back door.

I went up to my room and changed clothes. I took my time because I didn't want to risk any more conversation. I kept my mind focused on being irritated, which wasn't hard. The school secretary had called me and warned me that Edward was back in school. She was concerned because Edward was so insistent on having the same schedule and she had really noticed how much progress Bella had made…so on and so forth. She was worried. Small towns could be both great and irritating.

So, I was irritated at how apparent it was that Bella was not doing well, and I was irritated that the slimy boy…man…aged vampire was back to mess with my Bella after she was  _finally_  getting better. No, it was not hard to remain irritated.

When I finally clunked my way down the stairs, Bella was done with dishes and zipping up her backpack.

"You ready?" I grunted. I just had to keep this up a little while longer.

"Whatever," Bella responded and followed me out the front door. She locked up while I started the cruiser and she slid in beside me throwing her book bag on the floor. She had finals coming up pretty soon. I liked seeing her catching up with things. But I had to stay irritated.

We drove in silence for a good fifteen minutes, the quiet croon of 80's rock all the distraction I needed to keep my thoughts on track.

"You gonna talk to me any time soon?" I asked. We'd just crossed the treaty line on to rez land.

"Oh my gosh! Do you think he bought it?" she asked me with a grin.

"I hope so," I said scratching my chin. "Bells, about the Renee comment—"

"Dad, I get it. I did the same thing to you, remember? Right before I left with him to go to Phoenix. It's a hurtful thing to say and it hits the mark. I told you that he can only feel your emotions and can't really read your thoughts."

"I know. I just wanted to make sure you knew," I said. "Do you think Jake is really upset?" Bella giggled. She actually giggled. I hadn't heard that sound since she was a little girl.

"Yes, but he was actually  _letting_  it get to him. Like, he was  _trying_. He told me he was trying out something that Leah mentioned to him. I can't wait to see what he thinks about all of that turned out," she seemed satisfied and it just made me feel good to see this strong, happy Bella.

"He got a bit frisky in front of me, don't you think?" I asked sneaking a peek at her. She blushed, of course.

"Dad, I hope you know, um, we're not doing, um,  _that_." Her hand subconsciously went to the Jacob Black mouth sized bruise at her neck.

"Bella, I didn't think you were. Not this quick. Or, I hoped, at least." I cleared my throat. I looked over at her and tried to smile. "Look, I'm just so glad that you're happy again. That you're no longer being dishonest with me. What this thing is with Jacob, it seems healthy. The other one well…" I cleared my throat. "Look, I don't need to know everything if your intent is never to deceive me. Does that make sense?"

Relief crossed her features. "So, what you're saying is that some stuff is 'need-to-know'? Just as long as I'm being honest?" she clarified.

"Yeah. You're getting older, Bells. You're gonna graduate soon. You've spent your life raising and taking care of your mom. I trust you to take care of yourself. When you're like this—"

"Like what?" she smiled.

"Reacting to things well." She just nodded her head. We'd made it to the little red house that sheltered my best friend and his teen-wolf son. I cut the engine off. "You've told me everything, right?" I asked just to make sure. She bit her lip. It was her tell. My daughter was a terrible liar.

"There might be something about motorcycles, but I'm not sure you're ready to hear about that," she said without much delay. I just closed my eyes and reveled in the knowledge she made it through all of this alive.

"You're right," I finally said after taking a long, deep breath. "I don't want to know everything about that yet."

"I promise we've always used protection," she said before hitting me in the shoulder and opening the door of the cruiser. I could feel the color draining from my face.  _But she'd just said… she said that they weren't!_  "Helmets and long pants, dad, I promise!" She was out of the car, laughing at my stunned expression, and up on Billy's porch before I registered what she'd been joking about. I think I was the one blushing then.

My Bells was getting sassy.

Shoot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	9. Fuel for the Fire

I tromped down the stairs and huffed my way into the kitchen where Charlie already had a cup of coffee waiting for me. He knew I was in a bad mood and he did little things like this to help cheer me up.

"Thanks," I muttered. He already had all the cereal fixin's out so I grabbed a bowl from the dish drainer and poured myself some and started munching.

"Things still…tense?" Charlie asked.

"Don't pretend like you're not happy about this," I said letting the irritation swell. Jacob had been distant for almost the whole week since Edward had been back at school. And when I mean distant, I mean he hadn't touched me other than a small peck here and there. He'd show up in my room after I'd already been asleep and snuggle with me, but if I made any attempt at kissing him he'd just grumble about how tired he was.

And I couldn't blame him. Really, I couldn't. Sam had him running literal circles around La Push and Forks. Colin and Brady from the rez had phased and he was dealing with that. And to top it off, he was pissed off that Sam wouldn't take his advice on anything. Jake was the rightful Alpha, and never made a move to claim it. But Jake was frustrated because Sam wouldn't even consider his thoughts and ideas. And I was frustrated for him.

"I'm not happy when you're not happy," dad returned. But I could see his mustache twitch. I'd totally unloaded on Charlie one morning when Jake was gone without even kissing me goodbye. This new open and talking thing with Charlie was awesome. Renee totally should have tried it.

"You're happy that Jake won't touch me with a ten foot pole." I'd discovered that he was pretty open minded and it was just my mother's incessant need to be in constant motion that made her think otherwise.

"Okay, I'll admit that makes me happy. Especially since I've been letting him sleep here. Maybe the boy's just being respectful," he offered. I looked up from my rice flake cereal with freeze-dried strawberries and raised my eyebrow. We both remembered the searing kiss he laid on me that night when we all knew Edward was eavesdropping outside. I still felt it.

And I wanted a reminder. I used to feel so good around Jacob, like desirable and stuff. It was nice and definitely different from my last relationship. He'd chased me for so long and I was sure he was attracted to me, but then he just pulled back. He cut me off. I was beginning to think Charlie gave him much more trouble about the hickey but I wasn't there. But I liked the hickey. I liked the way it made Edward angry.

And it did make Edward angry. He seethed every time he looked at it. For a guy who doesn't have to breathe, he was inhaling rather rapidly every time his eyes took it in. But back to the present.

"You only let him sleep here because I don't have nightmares when he's here," I said. He knew it was true. He'd never been so relieved in all his life. He was sleeping better because of it, too. Though, with Jacob sleeping in my bed, Charlie made sure both bedroom doors were left open. How we were able to sleep through his snoring, I'll never know.

"Bells, it'll get better," he promised. "He's just got so much on his mind. Once things settle down I'm sure he'll be as, ah, eager as ever." And then he mumbled something under his breath I was sure I didn't want to hear.

"He's not the only one, you know," I shot back. "I've got just as much on my plate, too, being the weak little human that has a vampire hunting her. And now I've got to go deal with Edward in every single class and even at lunch since Lauren thought it'd be a fun form of torture to invite him over to our table." Goodness, I sounded whiny even in my own ears. But it's how I felt.

"Bella, come on," Charlie tried. "It's not like Jake broke up with you or anything."

"No, I'm just another thing to add to his long list of obligations and worries. He told me dad. He told me two nights ago that we couldn't do anything because I made him  _unfocused_. He said that couldn't hear pack mind sometimes when he's running and thinking of me and he can't hear people sneaking up on him when we, ah, are, umm, you know, getting to know each other." That was smooth, Bella. " _I_  do that to him, dad. That's a nice thing to know." I dropped my spoon. I wasn't hungry anymore.

"Come on, I'm sure it's not as bad as all of that," he tried. I just shot him a glare. I got up from the table, leaving my dirty dishes and untouched coffee, grabbed my bag and left. Let Charlie wash up for once.

I stepped out onto the porch to find Edward sitting there in his Volvo. Again. He'd offered to give me a ride every morning since that first day and I'd always just headed towards my truck. His music thumped heavily; he was listening to rap today. He'd explained the second day that he was giving dad and me our privacy while simultaneously trying to keep me safe. So he was going to be a creepy stalker, but the music supposedly helped mute the superhuman hearing. Awesome.

Despite how irritated I was at Edward and his constant hovering, at least he wanted to be with me. I needed to feel wanted for a little bit. So, instead of walking toward the driver's side of my truck I walked to the passenger side of his car, opened the door, and slid in. His eyes had been following me, but he was still surprised that I got in.

"Good morning, Edward," I said. I was praying he didn't say anything. Just drive, Edward. Just drive.

"Ah, good morning," the surprise was evident in his voice, too. "Ummm, you're going to allow me to drive you to school?" he asked.

"Yeah, drive," I mumbled aloud.

"I trust you slept well?" he asked. I could tell he was trying to make small talk. He put the car in reverse and pulled out into the street.

"Yes, thank you. I've been sleeping a lot better lately."

"Lately?" he asked. We were moving forward now.

"Yeah, I was plagued with nightmares for a few months. I seem to sleep better when Jacob's around," I blurted. I meant it to be a stab at Edward, but I hurt myself thinking about how Jacob would barely kiss me. It was like dating Edward all over again.

"Bella," he pleaded, his yellow eyes imploring me, "can we just be civil at least? I get it, you're  _with_  Jacob. But we're all back until this mess is cleaned up and I miss just talking to you."

Dammit. I kind of missed him, too. He did always have a way of finding everything I said interesting.

He pulled on all those heartstrings again. I'd come to terms with how I felt about Jacob, I loved him. But if I was completely honest with myself, I still loved Edward, too. If I didn't, well, that said a lot about me, didn't it?

"You're right. I'm sorry, Edward. I know all you're trying to do is help," I said. His eyes spanned between mine. Honeygold and topaz and well fed to boot. I could feel how much he wished he could read my mind. He always looked from one eye to the other a number of times. We'd been stopped at a stop sign; he smiled, put the car in reverse and headed towards school.

"Well, I don't want to be disingenuous, Bella. I have to let you know, if Jacob makes one misstep and you become available, I want to be there." There was a chuckle in his voice. "But I'll back off until then if it means we can be friends." That sounded nice. At the time; when I was needy. He wanted me back. While I wasn't tempted, much, it was nice to feel wanted again.

"Whatever," I looked over and smiled at him. "If it weren't so awkward, I'd ask you to tell me what's going through his stupid, thick head."

"Who?" Edward asked, his voice full of hope. "Jacob? I wish I could. He's gotten really good at masking his thoughts. He's a lot like Charlie now and I just get images and pictures."

"That's interesting. I wonder if that's a pack thing," I thought aloud trying to find some clarification and confirmation.

"No, I can hear the others quite clearly. Except the girl—Leah I think her name is. She's a lot like Jake." He seemed to like that I was talking civilly with him and just babbled on. He pulled into the school parking lot, passing groups of kids, and parking in the back. Great, now everyone knew I'd ridden to school with Edward.

"That is interesting. And I'm still a mental mute?" I asked just to clarify.

"Yes," he replied and smiled at me. The crooked smile worked that time. I had butterflies in my stomach. "Do you still think that makes you defective?" he asked. I thought about that for a moment while chewing on my lip.

"No. I think it makes me special," I said.

"That's what I tried to tell you all along," he said opening his car door and exiting before I could respond. My gut reaction was to get angry. If I were so special, why'd he leave me? That was the overriding question I was going to ask some day, but not today. He'd made it around the car and opened my door for me. I smiled at the memory of him always using vampire speed around the car so he could open the door before I could when my phone buzzed. It was a text from Jacob.

**charlie said u rode with eddy today**

I sighed. I hated chat speak. And irritation washed over me again.

"What is it?" Edward asked slinging my backpack over his shoulder.

"I got it," I said, reaching out for my bag. He looked at me and stuttered.

"Bella, really. You know how I was raised," he tried.

"And you know how I was raised. And I don't need the whole school thinking we're back together. It's bad enough you paraded me to the back of the lot so we have to walk past everyone. I don't need you carrying my bag like I'm some invalid." I shook my hand in front of him demonstrating my insistence.

"Okay," he acquiesced. He handed me my bag back to me and I let him pout while I texted Jake back.

 **I did. We're just talking. I was curious what would happen**.

I put my phone in my back pocket hoping that'd be the end of it. Somehow I didn't think it would be.

"Did you get your homework done for English?" he asked as we started walking slowly towards school. What a dumb question. He must really be scraping the bottom of the small talk barrel.

"Of course. Were you worried? Are you adding my academic success to the list of things to worry over about Bella?" I smiled over to him again.

"No," he said sheepishly.

"What then?" I asked feeling like he was hesitating. We'd stopped walking so I could look at him.

"I just didn't know how to recover after you looked upset over Jacob's text."

"You don't have to say anything," I instructed. I never understood why he thought he had to know everything. Okay, I used to find it fascinating; even intimidating. "Edward, if you want to be friends, you just need to  _be_. Without an agenda. Just be."

"Just be what?" he asked. I think, for the first time in decades, Edward was truly stumped. It made me laugh. Out loud. Like, loud enough that people looked over at us. And I didn't care. I started walking again and he followed me.

"What?" he asked, still confused.

"Edward, just be you. Just be. Like this right here, where you don't understand. I don't think I've ever seen you like this. You've always acted so composed and self-assured. Almost condescending at times. It's nice to see another side," I chuckled again.

"I don't understand," Edward said. And I laughed again, deepening his frown.

"Then I hope you figure it out. Maybe you have a new puzzle for that overactive brain to work on," I snorted. I was smiling at his baffled face when a familiar sound rumbled in my chest. I stopped and slowly turned around.

The loud growl of a motorcycle sounded as he rounded the corner and rode up the hill. On the drive in front of me was a very angry, very sexy, Jacob dressed in all black.

"Bella," he called, his voice calmer than his eyes let on, "can I talk to you for a minute?" His hands were trembling, but that might have been because they rested on the handlebars while the motor was running.

"Bella, I can't read him, at all. But I can tell he's angry. He's not safe," he said, and like that old Edward was back.

"I am always safe with Jake," I scoffed to Edward. I took a step towards Jake and Edward stepped forward blocking my path.

"You better move away from her," Jake threatened in a very low tone. I looked from Jake back to Edward.

"The only thing unsafe right now, Edward, is you being this close to me. Step aside," I said.

"Bella, I can't let you go near him." And there it was. He'd reeled me back in this morning with his charm.

"Well, that's not your decision to make," I declared. "It never was." I made a move to walk around him and he grabbed my arm. If I felt Jacob's growl in my chest, I know Edward heard it.

"Bella, how many times do I have to tell you how dangerous wolves are?" he asked. His grip was firm, but he wasn't hurting me.

"Any more dangerous than making out with a vampire when she knows her blood sings to him?" I asked, leaning in to use the quietest tone possible. There was quite a crowd.

"Exactly!" he said, his eyes looking triumphant. "You never did make very good choices." That cut deep and burned low in my gut. If I could have growled I would have.

"Let go of me," I said. His eyes widened in surprise. Edward was not used to this Bella. At all. And I liked her. "I  _am_  going to go talk to my boyfriend who is being rather patient with his girlfriend's possessive ex-boyfriend. If you don't remove your hand from me, he will shift into a wild animal, but he won't have fur. It will just be him." Edward's fingers loosened and I wrenched my arm free. I slowly walked over to Jake who was now smirking.

"Wipe that smirk off your face. What do you want?" I asked. I was irritated that he left this morning without even saying goodbye. Then a wave of frustration washed over me thinking about how he was holding back just as much as Edward held back.

"I, ah," he stammered, "just wanted to see if you were okay." He looked down at the ground and then back up at me. He wasn't used to assertive Bella, either. But Jake seemed to like her. Fear her even.

"Why, because you didn't like my transportation arrangements this morning? How'd you even know, anyway?" I asked. Jake didn't deserve any slack, either. I was still about five feet from him and we were giving the entire student body a show that would leave them talking for weeks.

"Charlie texted me," he admitted. He looked me square in the eyes and it melted my heart. Angry Jake was gone, though most people wouldn't have noticed the change. But I knew how to read his eyes. "Bella, please." His voice was terse, but his eyes were all melted chocolate.

"Please what?" I yelled. "Why is everyone always begging me with 'Bella, please'? I never know what the hell people want from me. Other than to sit around and NOT be around some other person." I started walking down the hill. I had no idea where I was going.

"Bella?" Edward's voice called. "Where are you going?" Gah! That grated on me so bad!

"It. Doesn't. Matter. To. You!" I called back to Edward. "This is me storming off away from two idiots who  _always_  think they know what is best for me. He," I pointed to Jake, "better follow me because I don't know where I'm going and I don't have my truck. You," I point to Edward, "better go to class and stay here the rest of the day so the rumor mill doesn't turn this story into some over blown drama where one of you kills the other." I watched a smirk creep back on to Jake's face again. "Ahh!" I yelled and turned around again and marched out of the parking lot, pulling my back pack onto both shoulders, and made a left at the sidewalk.

"I wouldn't want to be either of them," I heard Mike say as I stormed past him. It took everything I had not to tell him he'd never have that problem.

I walked for about five minutes before I turned towards the low, gentle rumble of the idling motorcycle that had been following me at a walker's pace since the parking lot.

"What the hell, Jacob?" I finally turned, my temper now down to a slow simmer. He held out a helmet, which I put on, and then climbed on the bike behind him.

"Where to?" he asked, as I wrapped my arms around his warm, hard waist.

"Let's go to First Beach," I said. Jake revved the engine twice, covered my hands with his to make sure I was holding on tight, and then popped the clutch. We surged forward at a speed I knew would give Charlie a heart attack.

"SHIT!" I yelled with unexpected glee.


	10. Cold Front

Riding on that motorcycle with Bella's arm wrapped around my waist was probably the best feeling I've had other than just all out running in wolf form. I let myself forget about all the anger and everything negative for just a few minutes while we rode down the emerald domed highway to La Push.

She pressed herself into my back the inside of her thighs shaped softly around my legs as her hands massaged my stomach. I think she was appreciating my physique. Not that I minded. I'd pushed her away all week. I was dying to touch her—or have her touch me.

That short ride was the happiest I'd been in almost a week. In that moment I didn't care why Bella was with me, because she was actually with  _me_. She'd chosen me over Edward—again. And she'd done it in front of the entire student body of Forks High School. It didn't matter how angry she was with me, I would have followed her walking for two hours until she calmed down. She'd chosen me.

I wanted to take her to La Push and show her how much she meant to me. And from the way she was pressed into my back and massaging my abs, she wanted to show me, too.

It all came to a screeching end though, when I rounded a bend and found three vampires standing in the middle of the road. I tapped Bella's hands to look up and I slowed the motorcycle and brought her to a stop. I felt Bella peek out from behind me. She hopped off, handed me her helmet while I stood the bike on its kickstand.

"Emmett!" she squealed. She ran towards him, tripped over something—probably nothing—and he caught her. The vamp was huge but, for some reason, I wasn't worried. Emmett hugged her close, swinging her in a few circles before setting her back down again, taking care she was balanced before he let her go. The wolf though, he was ready to explode.

"Careful there, Grace. We don't need you opening a vein again in front of Jasper," he chuckled. As I slowly walked forward, I watched Bella take a step away from the shorter guy. I remembered that name from her stories. He was the one who tried to eat her at her birthday party. I reached her and wrapped my arm around her waist. She leaned into me. Good. That made the nervous wolf happy.

Bella's lip was between her teeth.

"Emmett, you have no couth," the blonde chick said, slapping his chest. She must be Rosalie. Rosalie didn't like Bella, from what I remembered.

"What? It's true," Emmett guffawed.

Jasper rolled his eyes and looked at Bella. "Bella, I never had a chance to apologize for our last meeting. I am so sorry I lost control like that. But I assure you that I am well fed, and I will not repeat my very, uncivilized behavior ever again," he said offering her his hand.

I couldn't repress the growl that crawled up and out of my throat. The little blood sucker's eyes flicked up to mine. My wolf was clawing to phase and I was beating him back. It was almost painful to control the tremors, but I was doing a good job.

"I'm so sorry, Jacob. I should know better," he said and raised both hands in a placating manner as he took a step back. He lowered his eyes in submissive deference. The wolf recognized Jasper's submission, but did not dismiss him as a threat. A tremor shook in the hand that was wrapped around Bella's waist. Bella twisted to look back at me and I saw her eyes pan mine. Recognition of the wolf flashed across her face and she reached up with that little, cool hand of hers and touched my cheek.

"It's okay, Jake. He won't hurt me. And even if he tried, I know you'd take care of me." That slight touch and simple words soothed the antsy wolf. He'd been very near the surface and her confidence in me relaxed him a little bit.

"We just want to talk," Rosalie said. "Honestly. We don't like what Edward and Alice are up to, and we wanted to warn you to help you plan." The wolf was intrigued. He needed me to communicate, so he settled right in. Both of us looked down to Bella, though. Her mouth was hanging open in surprise.

"But," Bella stammered, "you don't like me. Why would want to help me?" she asked. It was a valid question. I wanted to know the answer. I looked at Rosalie.

"No," Rosalie disagreed, "I didn't like the old Bella. The doormat Bella who did everything that Edward said because she was scared to lose him annoyed the shit out of me. This Bella," she gestured towards the girl still in my arms, "that caused Alice to call us in panic to stop you at the treaty line just now because you'd told Edward where to stick it and was headed off to do what she wanted? Yeah, that Bella I like a great deal." Emmet guffawed behind her.

I liked Blondie. And Emmett was a protector, not a threat. This Jasper though? He was the one who messed with feelings. I didn't know about him.

"Aren't you attached to the little psycho, er, psychic leech?" I asked pointed to Jasper. "Why would you want to warn Bella? Aren't your blood sucker bonds, like, uber strong or something?"

"Well, yes they are," Jasper said, his southern drawl rolling out. "But I don't quite agree with what they've concocted, either. And seeing as it was my fault we scurried away so fast leaving such a huge mess, my mind is about cleanin' up what is ours and lettin' everything else develop as it should."

"What does that even mean?" Bella asked, shaking her head, frustrated. She'd told me that she was tired of everyone talking around issues. "Just say what you mean, please!"

"See?" Rosalie said looking back to her mate. "I like her so much. Unfortunately, the Bella I like can't be part of our family—because Edward can't control that Bella. Which is what I like. Such a shame," her freaky vampire smile was wide. I still didn't trust it—them; it was just too, convenient. She must of have sensed my hesitation because she looked up at me and tilted her head to the side. "You have nothing to fear from me. I want Bella with you. I want to kill the red head and whoever is building a newborn army,  _and_  I want my Emmett to fight all those newborns so he can burn off some energy and be happy." That last part was in a baby voice and she reached up and stroked his cheek. My mind caught on the hook the same time my wolf caught the information.

"Newborn army?" I asked, my voice was deep and gravely. "What the fuck is that?" I ignored Bella's constant tutting at my language, but the wolf wanted to placate her. Remus would have to worry about that later.

"My turn," Emmett called. "So, the night Alice came back she noticed a scent at your house that was unfamiliar."

"What?" I growled. "Why didn't I noticed that?"

"Easy, Fido," Emmett said, "I've been wondering the same thing. You guys are smart and fast and I've been watching how you guys move and work. So, I was confused when she finally offered up the piece of information to the rest of us—well other than to Edward. Alice said the scent was faint, like it'd been masked somehow. Maybe her scent covered the other I don't know." I didn't like that explanation. A scent is scent. I was rather distracted that night. That was night Bella  _finally_  kissed me. "But more on that later. There is so much more to tell you."

"My turn," Jasper said. "I don't know if you follow the Seattle news but there have been a lot of disappearances. We tracked a scent, different from the one Alice picked up that night, almost all the way to Seattle. We lost it when whoever got on the subway. But as we were poking around we detected several other vampire scents, but none of them familiar and all relatively new."

"How do you know they're new?" Bella asked. Good Question, Bells.

"They smell more, ah, human. Their cells contain remnants of the human blood, but that also makes them very strong and very lethal. They're consumed with blood lust and they are very difficult to control," Jasper explained.

Another growl escaped my throat at the thought that Bella had once been ready to volunteer to do that to herself. Again she twisted and reached up and touched my face. The touch calmed the wolf. She projected love and trust and it's what he needed. I saw Jasper watching that.

"Can't you manipulate feelings?" I asked, remembering what his gift was. "How do we know you're not doing that now?"

"That's a fair question, Lupin," Emmett laughed. "I told you he was smart," he said looking at Rosalie. "They all are. Edward really underestimates these guys." I cocked my head to the side. I found that very interesting.

"Bella has always known when I was messing with her emotions. It's abrupt and sudden. I've worked on subtlety, but I'm still not very good and Bella is very sensitive to my power."

"Really?" Bella asked. She looked kind of pleased with herself.

"Yes. Think about it. That last day I saw you, on your birthday, if you'll remember," Jasper prompted. "When you found out about Alice's party you freaked and I used my most subtle attack to calm you and made you like the idea." She nodded, remembering. Jasper's gaze became infinitesimally more concentrated and he raised his eyebrow.

"Stop it," Bella said, jerking her head in his direction. She shook in my arms a bit.

"See," Jasper smiled. "You always know.

"So I'm not immune to your power, but I can feel it," Bella thought aloud. She pulled away from me to pace. Wolfy didn't like that, but I ignored him. She was okay. We're all okay, I told him. "But I'm totally immune to Edward's mind reading," Bella continued on. "Why is that? Why am I completely immune from Edward?" Neither Bella nor I missed the look Rosalie flashed at Jasper.

"No, Bella, you're not immune to him," Rosalie said. "He never told you about his thrall. Jasper's power isn't subtle, but it's quick—immediate even. Edward has a way of bending people's will. He uses eye contact and his ability to read people's minds to adjust his use of it. I remember you saying once that he 'dazzles' people. That's what he's doing."

"Why didn't anyone tell me about this?" Bella asked, stopping her pacing and looking at Rosalie.

"Because every time the subject came up, it changed Alice's vision of you and Edward living happily ever after and we were banned from doing so," Rosalie finished with disgust.

"So, you really didn't hate me," Bella said. "You just hated what was going to happen to me." It was a statement. Bella had formed a conclusion. She walked right up to Rosalie and threw her arms around her. The wolf jumped at the sight, but seeing her so relieved mollified him. She was grateful to Rosalie.

"Well," Rosalie said a little alarmed, "I didn't, ah, expect this." But her arms came up and tentatively wrapped around Bella and she returned the hug.

"You were the only one on my side," Bella said. "Thank you so much!"

"Hey! I was on your side, Grace," Emmett boomed. "You could have been happy with Edward under the thrall. Mating would have sealed the bond and you would never have known the difference. Besides, I would have loved having you around. But Rose thought that you should have all the information. And now I see she was totally right," he looked over at her, "as usual. I like this snarky, shit-dealing Bella even more." Emmett's grin shone with sincerity.

"And," Jasper added, "I've come to understand that Alice's visions are more subjective than we'd originally thought. Especially with Edward's thrall. I hadn't realize, until he used it consistently with you, how much Edward and Alice  _controlled_  the future, instead of just manipulating possibilities. I love Alice, but I don't love her messin' with your free will. It ain't right," Jasper said.

"So this army?" I asked bring them back to the more urgent stuff. The wolf was getting antsy wanting to know about the threat to the tribe and Bella.

"We're only guessin' there is one, and we don't know who's buildin' it. We scented old traces of Victoria there, but her stronger scents are around Port Angeles and the hiker killing sites," Jasper said. Bella, who was back to pacing, stopped all of a sudden.

"It's for me," Bella said, realization dawning in her voice. She stepped forward and touched my face again as she looked into my eyes. "They're after me. I've been missing some clothes since that night Alice came back. I kept forgetting to mention it. That was the night Charlie slept in my rocking chair after finding out about the pack. When I asked him where he put my clothes from the chair, he said it was empty." Fear and certainty both flowed from her hand on my cheek. She pulled away to begin pacing again. Wolfy and I noticed she did this when she was working something out.

"What if that strange scent Alice picked up was a new vamp picking up my scent for the newborns in Seattle. Victoria knows she can't get past the wolves. If she could, she would have by now. She's building an army to kill all the wolves." Bella turned and looked at me with fear in her eyes. "I can't lose you."

The wolf wanted out. I came so close to phasing, it took every ounce of self-control to keep him at bay. But we couldn't say comforting things to her if we phased. I reached out to her and hugged her tight. That seemed to both calm the wolf and Bella. I picked her up so her legs wrapped around my waist and gently rocked her like a parent would comfort a toddler. I was soothing my girlfriend and half of myself at the same time.

"So how are you going to keep this from Edward? He can read all your minds, right? And how can Alice not see this vision. And how do we know they're not too far away and listening in?" I asked while still rocking my Bella. Her fingers were wrapped in my hair and my hands gently rubbed up and down her back. I ignored the concerned looks on the vamps' faces and pressed on.

"I've been practicing for years," Rosalie said waving her hand and dismissing that concern. "When I don't want him to know what I'm thinking, I concentrate on how beautiful I am and how to make myself prettier. He usually tunes me out, then. I don't think he's listened to me in decades. When he was dating Bella, I used to just think nasty things about her and he'd go tattle to Carlisle like a little kid and Carlisle would tell him to just ignore me." Emmett sniggered at that, but Rose went on. "He really doesn't think I'm capable of intelligent thought. My perceived vanity has turned into a strength for me. And Emmett's the same. All Em thinks about when Eddy's home—that's what he calls Edward his head and it irritates the hell out of him—is sports and fighting. It's been effective for half a century," Rosalie beamed.

"Hell yeah!" Emmett added. "If I really want to bug him, I replay my favorite, recent, sexy fun time with Rose and he tunes me right on out."

"Mine will be a little more difficult because I've never hidden my thoughts from Edward, except when Alice has told me to," Jasper explained. "But I'm constantly running scenarios in my head and lately it's all about Seattle and Victoria and how to use you and the wolves. I'll just keep thinking about those things. He's been gone from the house quite a bit lately tracking you. So it hasn't been that hard. And Alice always tells me when he's returning home."

"And Alice called us from the school and told us to talk to you about a possible alliance to fight off this newborn army. Because it's a meeting with you, Jacob," Emmett said, "she can't see what we talk about what the outcome will be. It really frustrates her."

"But," Rosalie continued, "Edward and Alice think an alliance will get Bella hanging around Edward enough that he can use the thrall and win her back in the end. We," she pointed to the three off them in the road, "don't want that."

"Not like that, anyway," Emmett added and Jasper nodded. "We'd love to have you as a sister, but we want you to  _choose_  it—not be compelled into it."

Bella, whose face was still in the crook of my neck, was listening and one of her palms rested in my neck. She was calm again. I was more certain of her love for me than I had ever been.

"Jake, let me down, please. I'm better," she finally said. I let her down and she stood strong and stable. The wolf was pleased. Pleased, but still suspicious of the leeches and their intentions. We may block the little one's visions, but that didn't mean she couldn't see Bella with them years from now.

"And this isn't some convoluted Inception like plan within a plan within a plan to help Edward steal Bella away from me?" I asked, not able to ever actually fully trust a leech.

"Jake, Rose never wanted me to transform. Ever," Bella said. "And Rose is as stubborn as they come. There is no scenario where Rose gets what she wants by doing what she's doing. And Rose does not do Edward's bidding, quietly or willingly." Bella smiled at her.

"You know me so well," she said. "This Bella I like. But this Bella could never be Edward's submissive wife." That was when the wolf trusted Rosalie. But he had an idea.

"Jasper, try to make me feel something," I said. I wanted to know if I could feel it. If the wolf could tell.

"Like what?" he said. Shit, I didn't know. Wait, yes I did.

"Try to  _make_  me feel like an alliance with your family is the right thing to do. Force me to trust you," I urged.

"Alrighty," Jasper said. He looked at me for a moment and I could feel it. I absolutely knew that Jasper was trustworthy. My mind even started developing reasons why we should heed everything he'd said.

But not the wolf, he was angry. The pressure of the feeling being generated from outside of my mind or heart was infuriating him.

A familiar shiver rippled up my spine and it was impossible to suppress it. Bella noticed and stepped away, turning fully to watch me phase. When the wolf was out, his temper eased. He felt comfortable in this form. The haze from the anger cleared and he listened to my mental reason. Bella sidled up to me and scratched behind my ears. I growled in appreciation.

"Well," Bella said, "Now we know what that does. We won't know how it affected Jake until he phases back. Jake's gonna have to go talk to the Alpha now, since he probably won't phase back for a while. When they phase out of anger, it takes a while to calm them down."

Why was Bella giving them false information? That was, um, odd. And she was pretty convincing. Of course, she did say 'they' and not 'Jake'. It was rather true for most of the pack. I, however, could phase at will and I could phase back now if I wanted to, even though the wolf wouldn't like it. Her hand stroked under my chin and I was sure she was telling me to trust her.

"He'll have Sam call you about an alliance," she said. Damn, she was smart. "Thank you, Rose, for everything you shared."

"What the hell is that?" Sam butted into my thoughts.

"Hold up and let her finish," I pressed back.

"Jasper, it was good to see you again and I'm glad we got to talk. The air is finally clear between us." She stepped forward and shook his hand. I growled at the gesture but I didn't verbalize the reason. If we were going to work with them, the pack would not abide Jasper if they knew he tried to attack Bella once. "And Emmett, as always, it's been a pleasure. If you weren't already taken…" she grinned at him and he guffawed again. My wolf yipped with amusement. Emmett was no threat to us. At all.

"What the fuck?" Paul asked.

"Just watch," I let part of my mind play back what had happened while I watched the rest of the scene in front of me.

"Bella, do you need a ride somewhere?" Rose asked. "I mean, how are you going to get—?" Rose moved her hands indicating motion and getting somewhere. Bella smiled at her.

"I have two choices," Bella giggled. "I can ride Jake or," my brothers howled with laughter in my ears, "I can ride the motorcycle."

"What?" Emmett laughed and Paul verbalized at the same time.

"Would you let her ride you?" Sam and Paul asked simultaneously, but Sam's tone was disgusted and Paul's was lascivious.

"Yes, you fuckers, I would. In both ways you're thinking, but she won't choose that," I thought back, hoping I was wrong in Paul's instance.

"You know how to ride that?" Jasper said sounding impressed.

"Hell yeah," Bella said, walking towards the bike. It was the one I'd rebuilt for her. "What do you think I did while you guys were gone? Go into a comatose states waiting for you to return?"

"She's snarky," Sam said, amused.

"If she climbs on that bike, I think I'm gonna cum," Paul said his mind picturing just what that might look like in wolf form. "Have any of you fuckers done that with fur yet? I bet there's a lot." I internally shook off that mental picture and projected disgust back at him.

All three wolves and all three vampires watched as Bella fastened her helmet under her chin, lifted her leg over the seat and jumpstarted the bike.

"Tell Edward and Alice that I followed my phased boyfriend down to First Beach and use the rest to your advantage," Bella suggested. And she'd told me where to meet her. "I'm sure Sam is watching right now and he'll call you when they've decided something."

Still, we watched as she revved the engine, popped the clutch and sped off down the highway.

"Shit!" Paul moaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	11. Divisions

Apparently, right before Bella and I met the three leeches in the middle of the street, Sam had spoken with Dr. Fang himself. They do want an alliance and it was my job to oppose it. Blondie, the Hulk, and Solja Boi gave us some great info, we should leave it at that.

"I think we should team up with them," Sam said asserting his dominance again. I thought it was getting really old. I agreed that being the first to phase had to be rough and getting through that alone and intact was something to be respected, but it didn't make you a great leader. Truth was, I didn't want to be the Alpha, but if he was proposing teaming up with the Cullens just for numbers he was stupid. "I think you're being a little biased and it's clouding your judgement," Sam finished.

"I think his judgement is allowed to be clouded here," Leah defended me. "I don't trust the mind-reading leech any farther than Bella could throw him. He's a manipulative ass and I just know he's up to something."

"And you know this how?" Sam cut in. I rolled my eyes. Why would he even ask that question?

"Because I have experience with manipulative assholes," Leah shot back. Pain pulsed through Sam's mind and I could feel him shut down a memory.

"No one doubts that," Paul put in, not even acknowledging the double meaning. "But the only way to figure it out is to get  _in_  their circle." I saw that wisdom, I just wasn't going to bend.

"Bella is in enough danger as it is," Embry thought. "Giving them access to her would only give  _them_  an advantage."

"And no one will want to be around Jake if something happens to her," Quil defended. He was right.

"What?" Jared scoffed. "She won't be in any  _more_  danger. We'll keep her here on the rez. Charlie's aware of everything now. If Jake can refrain from impregnating her anytime soon, I don't think Charlie will object to her being here. Besides, it's not like he imprinted on her or anything." An involuntary growl rumbled through my chest at Jared's comment. He thought he was the fucking expert on love since he'd imprinted on Kim.

"Back off, Jared," Sam thought. "We have other shit to discuss and pissing Jake off is not going to be productive." That was my cue. "We're going to take the offer Dr. Cullen has made to team up to fight the redhead. If she's building a fucking army we're going to need all the help we can get and we don't need his panties all in a wad about it."

"I've had just about enough of your condescending attitude, Sam," I growled low. "I'm not teaming up with them and that's final. I just know they have something planned and our being a part of the mission will only help them."

"You will do as you're told, Jake, whether you like it or not." Sam's alpha voice pushed against my mind, but I didn't feel it bend.

"No, I won't," I returned, my tone strained with fighting the order. "I've been reading through the histories and you don't have the bloodline to command me." I felt the division begin, like a tiny rip in the fabric.

"You want to be alpha now? Are you going to fight me for it? Do you really think that having two injured wolves is going to help keep Bella safe?" he goaded me.

"I don't want to fight you, Sam. But I refuse to follow you on this. My blood leaves me that option." I turned to leave the clearing. "Are you going to try to stop me?" I let the challenge hang in the air. I was bigger than him now. I'm not quite sure when that happened, but it was just a fact. I fought every compulsion the wolf had to tear out his throat and prove our dominance, but he was right. Hurt wolves would not help protect Bella from a newborn vampire army or from simpering, emotionally abusive ones either. The wolf understood that on some level.

"No, Jake. I'm not going to stop you. But you won't be alpha." His tone was strong and laced with alpha authority. "That has to be won." The wolf and I knew that was true.  _I_  was counting on it. I let all my pent up anger, irritation, frustration, and uncertainty from the past few weeks flow through my mind and body. No words, just emotion. The pack felt it as they mentally recoiled from it.

"I don't want to be fucking alpha! You can keep it," I mentally roared. "But I'll fight the leeches that are after Bella on my own terms," I declared, a new tenor in my tone. That was interesting. "I'll take any help  _you_  have to offer, but I won't team up with the Cullen leeches." I turned again towards the trees and almost took off in a run.

"Wait?" Embry called. "You can just leave? I don't want to follow him, either." My eyes closed at his declaration. Embry always had my back. I had to stay angry, though. He made a move to follow me and Sam growled. That kept the anger close.

"You make one more move, Embry, and I'll tear you apart," Sam said. He had to keep his pack together. I understood that. If individual wolves thought they could just come and go as they wished, the pack be completely ineffective.

"You try it," Quil pipped up to Sam. "You'll have to fight three of us then because I doubt Jake will just sit back and watch you tear Embry apart." He was right and we all knew it.

"Neither will I," Leah added. I knew she'd take any excuse to leave Sam's pack. I was surprised she'd stayed phased long enough for this whole pow wow.

"Fucking great," Sam said. "Is this what you wanted Black? Are you happy now?"

"You know better than that," I answered. It wasn't like I could conceal shit.

"Wolves run in packs," Sam said, "and they need a leader to keep them in check. That's the purpose of the Alpha."

"And they should stay," I put out to the rest of them. "But I won't have my free will over ridden and  _I_  have a choice. If you try to take that choice away I  _will_  fight you. Otherwise it's just me," I gave a pointed look at Quil and Embry, "walking away." And I did.

I actually started running. It was then I noticed that that my mind was completely quiet. No one was there. I skidded to a stop. It was wonderful, the silence—in this form. I'd felt it before when I was on patrol by myself, but never without the chance of someone phasing in. I started running again and decided to do a loop along the treaty line just to enjoy the silence.

I pushed my claws through the damp earth and reveled in the speed I was able to demand from my lupine muscles. I'd never pushed this hard and I was loving it. It was almost as if I had more power now; more speed.

More control.

The trees and leaves blurred by in an emerald haze. My sense of smell seemed keener as I picked up more defined scents of pine, moss, wildlife, and earth. I mentally shouted at the freedom of not being under Sam's thumb, the stupid alpha authority, and the sounds of silence.

"Sorry, dude. You still don't get to keep it," Embry's thought ripped through my silent nirvana.

"What the fuck?" I moaned and skidded to a halt. It was probably a good thing since I was about to hit the borders of the Cullen's property.

"We get to follow you, dude!" Quil said.

Shit.

"How?" I asked. I'd felt untethered for a few fleeting moments, but now a deep sense of responsibility settled over me.

"Does it matter, Black?" Leah asked and I could just see the smug smirk that would be plastered across her face if we were in human form.

"Yes it fucking matters!" I yelled. "I don't want to be an Alpha!"

"Language," Seth chimed in. "My mom really wouldn't want you corrupting my young mind." I could feel the others laughing at his Captain America reference. But we all knew that Paul mentally revisiting his Tuesday nights was enough to corrupt a well-seasoned sailor and Seth had already been exposed to that.

"You're not going to be able to shake us," Leah said firmly. "Sam won't take us back. At least I hope not." There was a general grumble of assent through the collective. I was irritated. I was close to Cullen land and I didn't know how far Edward could hear us or if he could hear all of us through one mind. I started heading back to La Push.

"What are we going to do?" I asked them all. "What the hell is a whole new pack going to do? Where are we gonna go? Is Sam gonna let us hang around the rez? Shit!" I put all that out there hoping someone had a suggestion.

"Well, let's head to your dad's place," Embry suggested. "He'll help us figure this shit out. We're gonna have to talk to talk to the council about this anyway. Right?"

"Good thinking," I projected back. "Go there and tell my dad to call Charlie. Bella's at First Beach and I'll need to talk to her. I'll see if she can stay down here for a while so we can take her house off the patrol route. Leah, think you guys can put her up at your house?" I asked.

"Sure. She's kinda growin' on me," Leah said. "Not that we're gonna be paintin' each other's toenails and shit like that. But chica's got balls for standing up to the leeches like that."

"Cool! Bella's stayin' over!" Seth yelled. His excitement was infectious, but there was a slight hint of an underlying crush there. My wolf wasn't threatened, though. Not like he was by Embry.

"Dude! Chill," Quill quipped. "She'd not gonna be sleepin' with you." Leah snorted and we could feel Seth's embarrassment. I wondered if that was a mental blush.

"Yeah! We gotta think here," Embry said, though his thoughts were laced with a little jealousy. That got wolfy irritated, but I didn't verbalize it. I just felt like I was getting impatient.

"Okay, let's meet at my house. I'll be there as soon as I can," I said, pushing my speed again just to see how fast I could go.

"Duuude, you are running fast!" Seth said. Through Seth's eyes I could see they were all at my house already and I wasn't far out.

"Good bye, Seth," I said and pictured him phasing back so he'd get the hint.

"Bye, Jake. This is gonna be so…" and he was gone. I sure hoped to all that was sacred he wasn't going to say "fun." This was not fun.

"Jake," Quil thought tentatively, "I need to tell you something, man." He was the only one left.

"What is it?" I asked concentrating my efforts to get there as fast as I could to sort this mess out.

"I've really been digging into the histories these past few weeks trying to understand all this shit about imprinting and I found something really interesting," he said. Quil always was a tribe nerd. After we all phased and he was left alone for so long, he really dove head first into them. I think that's why he took to phasing and the wolf lifestyle so readily and happily. After imprinting on someone so young, I could see why he'd want more information.

"And what was that?" I asked. I was getting close to my destination and I wanted this over quickly.

"Well, you're an Alpha, now," he said like I didn't already have that epiphany, "and they have certain abilities and privileges. And I think you'll really like one that isn't that widely publicized."

"What, Quil?" I was impatient with him, and I shouldn't have been. If I was going to be an alpha, I really needed to know this shit to be a good one.

"Okay, but you're really going to like this," he teased. Now he was just fucking with me.

"WHAT?" I roared so loud it came out of my throat as a howl.

"Alphas can choose their imprint," he said. And then he phased leaving me in silence.

The wolf settled and relaxed. But me, Jacob, the man, I didn't know what the hell to think. I'd almost reached the borders of our land and I phased back. I didn't want to chance others hearing these thoughts.

I could choose to imprint on Bella. Choose it. The wolf in me purred. He fucking purred like a cat. He liked that idea.

In fact, I noticed that for the first time since I'd phased, the wolf wasn't fighting me. All the hazy, confusing shit was suddenly sharp and crystal clear. I knew what I had to do and I could see many different ways to accomplish all those things-from the new born army to my relationship with Bella.

But would Bella want it? Would Bella want to be tied to me irrevocably? I wouldn't subvert her will in all of this, either. But what if she didn't want it? I didn't know if I could live without her. Maybe that's why it was a choice. The Alpha needed a dependable and supportive mate; one who chose the life. I'd have to talk to Quil about this more and get more details. But I had other things to attend to right now.

There were now two packs in La Push with opposing views on how to protect the people.

Shit.


	12. Possibilities

I loved First Beach, but there were always too many people there. Especially on nice days like today. When I rode by on the motorcycle, I could see it was crowded today and I needed to think. I needed to just be by myself in a place that I knew a vampire couldn't easily get to me. I'd told Jake I was going to First Beach, but here I sat on a washed up log on Third Beach. We weren't supposed to ride motorcycles on the path to get here, but who was going to stop me? And the actual climb down to the beach, I was lucky I made it alive. No wonder it was always deserted. I wasn't looking forward to the return trip.

I knew Jake would find me eventually. He'd either scent me or the follow the motorcycle fumes. I figured he'd have to talk to the pack about what we'd just seen and learned from Jasper, Rose and Emmett. I thought about trying to get ahead on the makeup work I might have from skipping school, but I decided to begin a journal of all this crazy stuff, instead. Someone was going to have to write all this crap down. And I was pretty good at that stuff.

I pulled a spiral out of my backpack and began from the first time I spoke to Jacob on First Beach about the cold ones and the pack. The waves lapped at the shore as the tide rolled out, providing a perfect soundtrack as I poured out my feelings onto the pages. The sky was its normal overcast, but there were periodic breaks where the sun peeked through and it seemed to hold the rain at bay. I was grateful for that today.

It was clear to me now that it was Sam in wolf form that found me that night Edward left me in the woods. He carried me back to my father in his human skin. The gratitude was evident in my retelling. I wrote about the frustration and pain as my best friend cut off all communication with me when he phased. I noticed how my handwriting changed from loopy and pretty to jagged and harsh as my emotions changed. The pain I felt toward the overbearing secrecy of pack legends was evident in my scrawl as well.

Periodically I'd look up and see a bald eagle soaring towards the distant trees and a few times completely overwhelmed by the beauty of this place. I looked at my watch and realized I'd been sitting on that log for a solid two hours. I pulled my phone out and texted Charlie where I was so he wouldn't worry if school called to tell him I skipped.

**I'm on Third Beach if school calls. I got irritated with Edward and left with Jacob. Don't worry about me. I'm safe down here on the rez. I'll be home for dinner.**

I heard a slight yip that I knew was a wolf and I turned to the trees to see Jacob emerging, in wolf form, with something between his teeth. I started walking towards him when my phone buzzed. It was Charlie.

**Thanks for telling me. Is Jake with you now?**

Well, that was fortuitous. I quickly typed my response as I neared Jake who had stopped. He looked as if he were deep in thought.

**Yes. I'll call soon.**

I put my phone in the pocket of my hoodie and stopped right in front of Jake. He was calm, I could feel it, but I couldn't think why he wouldn't phase. I looked down at the ground and saw the pair of shorts he'd dropped from his mouth. So he was going to phase back, but he still hadn't. Maybe his wolf needed something.

"Hey, Jake," I said, reaching up and petting him on his left jowl. His fur was so thick and silky. I reached my other hand up and did the same to the other side. He lowered his head so I could scratch behind his ears. "You know how much I love you, right?" He leaned into my hand and whimpered a bit when I hit a certain spot. He had an itch so I scratched it harder. "And you're so cute!" I said in a baby voice, scratching with all my strength. He lifted his head again and took a step back.

"You okay?" I asked. His head bobbed up and down and he looked down at his shorts. "What?" His head cocked to the side and I could swear he was smirking at me when all of a sudden there was a shimmer in the air and before me stood my beautiful, brown, and naked Jacob.

"I was trying to give you the hint to turn around," he smirked. I just kept staring at him…all of him. He was gorgeous. And huge. "Damn Bells, you better stop staring or I'm going to feel objectified," he chuckled. He bent over and picked up his shorts and slid them on. It did not escape my attention that they were about two inches lower than they normally hung. That perfect V with a slight happy trail. Shit! He ran his hand across his abs, just below his belly button as if he could read my thoughts. I was still at a loss for words.

"I hope you like what you see," he said taking steps to close the distance between us and pull me into his arms.

"Like is a  _huge_  understatement," I finally said, smirking up at him. He was being flirty. I'd missed this Jake so much. He lowered his face to mine and gave me a kiss that was finally,  _finally_ , like the one he'd given me in the kitchen that night in front of Charlie. His hands slid down my back and back up again, eliciting a moan. He stirred up all the butterflies in my stomach and his nip at my bottom lip sent a jolt between my legs. My hands slid down into his shorts and cupped his rock hard ass cheeks.

"Bella," he moaned out, his hands pulling me impossibly closer into him. He kissed and sucked his way down my neck. My hickey was almost healed, but the pleasurable pain I briefly felt told me it was probably back. God, I'd missed this. He wasn't holding back, finally. We stood there for innumerable minutes reacquainting ourselves with each other when I finally pulled away, breathless, needing some air.

"What happened to you?" I asked, smiling at him so he'd know I was pleased with the course the morning had taken. He lavished a few more kisses on me before he whispered in my ear.

"A lot, actually. We really need to talk," he said pulling me over to a washed up tree and having a seat. He pulled me down next to him and just stared at me for a few moments. A smirk played across his lips as his eyes panned mine, then dropped to my wonderfully swollen lips, and then over to the mark he'd just darkened.

"Bella, Embry told me that he filled you in on imprinting. Do you remember that conversation?" he asked. I just nodded my head, scared to say anything else. Had he imprinted on someone else? Shoot! Was this why he'd been so different over the past few days? Was he going to leave me? Was that mini-make out session we just had a farewell snog?

"Bells, if I could imprint on you, would that be something you wanted?" he finally asked with such sincerity I felt it in my bones. We were both straddling a fallen log facing each other as his eyes panned mine.

"What are you asking me, Jake?" Like it was even a possibility. My racing heart immediately dropped into my stomach. I thought it was almost cruel for him to bring it up.

"I'm asking you if you love me enough to want to be with me forever," he said picking up my hand and holding it in his. I looked into his eyes that were evenly flecked with gold and brown. "If I could choose to imprint on you, would want that kind of bond? Or, would you feel trapped?" he asked. So now he's talking hypothetically? Shoot! What was he trying to do to my heart? If he was going to dump me, he should just do it quickly. Besides, I'd been preparing for this since Embry told me about imprinting.

"Jake, why do you think I've been pushing the physical side of our relationship so hard?" I asked, biting my lip at my own pun. "Why do you think I've been practically attacking you every time we're alone? If you imprint on someone else, I want to have some piece of you to remember." His brow furrowed in confusion.

"Wouldn't that be more painful?" Jake asked. His eyes were full of concern. I'd seriously considered why Edward's abandonment hurt so much and concluded that I could always tell he was holding something back. I never got the full measure of his love and it made me feel like I wasn't worthy of it. I didn't want that to happen again.

"No," I replied, pulling my hand from his and twisting them both in my lap. "If you imprint on someone else, I want to know that I had you fully before fate took you from me. If you could choose to imprint on me, I would welcome it. Because then I'd know you'd be  _mine_. It would erase all question and all doubt from my mind. And right now, Jake, I'm caught in a riptide of question and doubt." I said this much I might as well finish. I'd been so frustrated this past few weeks that Mike was beginning to look like a pleasant alternative. No, that was pushing it too far.

"I feel your indecision about us and it scares the hell out of me," I continued. " _You_  pursued  _me_  for so long and so hard and then you pulled back. What the hell is that, Jake? I can't take the indecision any more. I feel it rolling off you in waves. It confuses me when you respond to me physically because in those times I know—I feel—how much you love me. If you imprinted on me…" I was talking with my hands and the grin on his face made me stop.

"So you want it?" Jake asked, excitement painting his face.

"I want you. I want  _all_  of you. I'll want you for as long as you want me. Probably even longer." Since no one ever stayed around long enough to want me forever. "Yes, I'd want the imprint. It'd be a sure thing, right?"

He looked at me like he couldn't quite believe what I said, but excited that I did. My heart leaped at the thought, but my brain was confused by the questions he'd asked and the way he'd been acting for weeks.

"If you're sure, Bells—if you're really sure—I can make it happen," Jake said. "My wolf really likes you."

"Wait, what?" I asked shaking my head. I didn't understand what he meant. How could he  _choose_  to imprint on me?

"I can choose my imprint. I just don't want to force you into something that you'll regret later." I was stunned. I didn't know what he meant or how that worked.

"How?" I asked.

"Umm, well Sam and I just had a falling out, and half the pack followed me so, now I'm an Alpha," he started.

"Wait,  **WHAT**?" I asked. He wasn't making any sense.

"Let me get this all out and then all questions can be submitted in writing," he said, smirking as he continued on. I had no choice but to pay attention. "There are a lot of very strange things that come with being alpha that I never understood before. But Quil found something while he was doing his dweeb thing and actually reading the histories. He found an old tale where Alphas can choose their imprint if she strengthens and supports him. Bella, you've been doing that since the day I found out about Cullen being back in town. Have you felt it?"

I had. There were so many things I just knew what to do and how to do them. I felt urges and compulsions. It all started the day he phased back to human, but still had yellow eyes. Maybe his wolf did want me but the freaky imprinting powers that be just didn't work on us.

"Yes," I finally whispered, "I've felt it." I looked back up to his eyes and they were still equally flecked brown and gold. Was he both right now? "I want it. I like being able to help you as much as you help me." I did.

I helped Jacob in his duties and he  _let_  me help him. I didn't feel like I constantly had to prove myself to him. This morning with the whole Edward fiasco, he simply asked me if he could talk to me. He let me handle Edward even when Edward had totally maligned Jake. When I told him he better follow me, he did just that and waited until I was ready to talk. Jake trusted me; valued me; and gave me enough credit to think for myself. I would freely bind myself to him because Jacob would never fetter me. If the imprint made that stronger, I wanted that.

"Yes, Jake. I want it very much."

To that Jacob's grin stretched across his face and I fell in love with him all over again. "How?" I asked. "How does it work? When can you do it?" I wanted it done now.

No time like the present.

"Well, it's like, a quarter done," he reached up touched the dark mark on my neck. "This is the first step. I marked you as a show of dominance." His eyes grew into round circles as he defended it though. "I honestly didn't know it the first time, though! I promise! I just wanted Cullen to know where I'd been. Today, well, that was—"

"The wolf," I finished for him. "I can still see him." I ran my thumb over his eyebrow. A growl rumbled in his chest, but it was comforting.

"He likes you a lot," Jake said again. That's when it really hit me that Jake shares a body with another being. Maybe when he's surly or sullen or distant it's because the wolf is near and Jake is trying to protect me from him. I loved his wolf. His wolf was fiercely protective of me. All the wolves were.

"I love him, Jake. He's what gives you the strength and power to keep me safe." And just like that, the gold flecks in his eyes visibly shrunk back, turning them deep chocolate.

"Oh, Bells. That made both of us very, very content," he said. His eyes were unfocused like he was contemplating something very deep and difficult to understand. I knew to wait for a bit. We sat for a few moments before his eyes refocused on me.

"So, what are the other parts?" I finally asked. He blushed a little. My deep-brown, massive hunk of muscled wolf-man actually turned red.

"We have to ummm…" he stammered a little. Then something seemed to click in his brain and he suddenly went from bumbling teenager to sexy, hunky steam-pot. Maybe it was the wolf, maybe it was an Alpha thing—I don't know, but a visible change came over him.

He stood up, pulling me up with him, and reached out to my hip. He pulled me firmly against hi body, demonstrating his physical attraction to me, as he moved his hips against my belly. I let out a slight moan, but I knew he heard it. "We have to consummate the relationship and I have to permanently mark you," he said, dipping his lips below my ear to plant a kiss.

"What," I gulped in some air as he nibbled my bruise, "what does that entail." My breath hitched again. "A permanent mark?"

I didn't wait for an answer. I pulled his jaw over and lined his lips up with mine. I rubbed against him to give him more friction as his tongue slipped into my waiting mouth. His hands dropped to my ass and pulled me closer into him, lifting me off the ground. I had no choice but to wrap my legs around his hips. That changed our alignment in a very interesting and satisfying way.

"I have to bite you," he said and pulled back quickly to look in my eyes. "It doesn't have to be visible when you're dressed, but it will change your scent." That was interesting. Why didn't we do that earlier? If it changed my scent then maybe Edward wouldn't want me so badly. Of course Jake said he just found out about it.

"Will it hurt?" I asked, not really focusing on his answer as he continued to press himself into me.

"Maybe," he said, beginning to pant, "but I'm hoping you'll be distracted by other things." One of his hands dipped under my ass and touched the spot I wanted him most.

"Did you have some place in mind?" I asked as my hands dropped down his chest and across his steely stomach.

"Oh, I have a few ideas," he growled. His hips bucked into me as he brought that hand around to the front. One of his fingers slid up my thigh and he pointed to a spot just next to my doo-dah. "This is my favorite idea." The thought of Jake's mouth being that close to my hot spot made me grind myself into him.

"When?" I practically moaned, grinding a little more at the thought of him doing more than just kissing my neck and then driving me crazy by leaving me all hot and bothered.

"Soon," Jake replied and grinding back. Our breaths were ragged and I almost asked him to take me here on the beach. "But I don't want our first time to be a rushed affair. I want," he backed me up against a tree and continued to rub his rock hard dick against my clit while kissing my neck, "to go slow."

With me against the tree, his hands were free do slide up the inside of my shirt and cup my breasts. I moaned loudly when his thumbs ran over my erect nipples. "I want to taste you." He licked my hickey. "Suck you." I could tell he made it even darker. "Watch you cum," he growled into my ear. Holy crow! That was hot.

I was on the verge and I think he knew it. His hips kept a steady and even rhythm, applying pressure to my new favorite spot while my shallow breathing came out in ragged pants. "Then, I'm going to fuck you and mark you."

The blunt, dirtiness of his words tipped me over the edge and the pressure he was putting on my clit exploded down my legs and up through my nipples. I panted and groaned out his name while he continued to push against me until my orgasm was spent in a rush of pants and moans. I opened my eyes to find him standing there with a smirk on his face. If I wasn't already flushed from cumming, I would have blushed.

"Yep, that was as good as I'd envisioned," he smirked as he removed a piece of hair from my forehead. "Then afterwards," he leaned in and kissed my lips sweetly, "I'm going to make sweet love to you." The look in his eyes was so sweet  _and_  I had orgasmic endorphins coursing through my body. Why couldn't that be now?

"Oh, god, Jake," I panted. He was still holding me up by pinning me against the tree. "If it gets better than that, sign me up."

"Oh, it gets much better than that," he promised. I knew pack mind let him in on quite a bit of knowledge, so I didn't ask how he knew. He dropped one of my legs to the ground, and when I was stable enough, he dropped the other.

"So when?" I asked, still very excited. I pulled him down for another kiss, with which he complied. A howl sounded from the forest and he groaned.

"This weekend?" he asked and gave me a quick peck. "I need to ask Charlie's permission."

"Wait, what?" I asked, both shocked and embarrassed. I opened my eyes fully and looked at him.

"Bells, I'm basically marrying you. Don't you think Charlie'd like to give his consent?" his eyes were earnest. I had to hand it to him, he was brave, too. And he was right. We were basically getting married. "Charlie respects honesty and I don't ever want to lose his respect. Besides," he leaned his forehead to mine, "once we imprint, we may not be  _able_  to spend our nights apart. I don't want to lie to Charlie about that, either." My heart dropped into my stomach resetting the coil of desire thinking about how often Jake was thinking about us having sex.

"But, Jake," I sucked my bottom lip into my mouth, "it's just so…personal," I admitted. "And he's my  _dad_."

He leaned into me again, his need still evident. "One uncomfortable conversation could mean we get to do this," he pulled one of my legs back up to his waist and ground his heat into me, "without running around hiding it like criminals." He was making me pant all over again. And Charlie did say "need to know." Maybe we could tell him just about the imprint without telling him how it's sealed.

"Okay, Jake. But not just for this," I panted and ground back into him. I opened my eyes fully and demanded his gaze. "I'm doing this for the sure thing. I want all of you, forever."

"Bells, you just made me the happiest alpha in Quileute history," he said as another howl echoed from the forest. He was going to have to go and he still never explained this Alpha thing.

"Shit," he said, "we gotta head back. I'm going to phase and then you can climb on. It's a difficult hike to get out of here and this will speed things up."

"Oh, I get to ride you already?" I asked quirking and eyebrow.

"Phasing with a boner is not always fun, Bells. You can stop that now."

"I could take care of that for you," I said, biting my lip and dropping my leg.

"You really want my new pack to see that right as I phase in? Because I can assure you that if you do that right now, that's all I'm gonna be thinking about," he explained.

"Good point," I said. I adjusted my clothes and ran back to get my backpack and spiral, peeking back once to see if he shed his shorts. He was right behind me holding them in his hand.

"Put these in your bag for me?" he asked, not even attempting to hide his nudity.

Shit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	13. The Gig Is Up

It didn't take long for news of the scene in front of the school to reach me at the station. I was proud of Bella for walking away from the Cullen boy. And I wasn't worried about her grades. She was too good of a student and too close to the end to mess it up now. I knew she'd be just fine, so leaving school early just one day wasn't gonna hurt none. Even missing a few days wouldn't hurt her this late in the game. She was being honest with me. And I trusted her now.

But, I had a role to play.

So when Edward strolled into my office looking like he had urgent news I put on my best game face.

"Chief Swan, may I talk with you?" he said in his best Eddie Haskel voice.

"I can't stop you in my public office," I said, not hiding my displeasure at the task. He seemed a bit taken back by my comment. I hoped my mustache covered my smirk.

"Sir, are you aware that your daughter skipped school the past two days with Jacob Black?" Damn but if that kid didn't sound like a whiney loser. He'd at least made it until day two to tell me, instead of sniveling here right after school yesterday.

"I am. She texted shortly after she left school yesterday to inform me that she left trying to get away from your smothering behavior." I caught him by surprise and he looked a little irritated at my comment. That was pleasing.

"Sir, with all due respect, she rode off with him on a  _motorcycle_ ," Edward tried. Now, while I wasn't happy about my daughter riding motorbikes, she'd been forthcoming about her experiences with them. She'd been honest about everything she did with Jacob and she was never that forthcoming with her relationship with Edward. I understand that some of that had to do with Edmond being a vampire and not wanting to risk my life, but why would he risk hers? It seemed very selfish to me. It was time for me to give Edward Cullen a little piece of my mind.

"Edward, I think you're stretching the truth a little bit. From what I heard, she  _walked_  away from both of you," I waggled my finger at him, "and Jacob made sure she had a ride by following her until she cooled down." I leaned forward in my chair to show him just irritated I was becoming with half-truths. "It was also reported to me that she was wearing a helmet when she finally did climb on the back of the bike with Jacob Black, who then called me to explain the situation." Edward shifted. "So, do you want to try that again?"

"I, ah," Edward stammered, looking extremely uncomfortable. I liked the fact that he had a difficult time reading my thoughts.

"Shut the door, please, and have a seat," I directed. I had a confidential thing or two to tell my daughter's vampire ex-boyfriend.

Edward did as he was bid and seated himself in front of me.

"Are you going to finish that statement you so eloquently started?" I asked, turning the heat up a little bit.

"Well, I knew she rode off with him because my sister and brother saw them a little bit later on their way to La Push," he said.

"Then you should have stated that, instead of misrepresenting the facts. Seems to me that that is your M.O. and quite frankly I'm tired of it." I ran my hand across my chin and cleared my throat. "That young man that you think is going to hurt Bella has done more to protect her than you ever did by leaving her an emotional wreck in the middle of the forest."

"That's not what I intended. I didn't leave her in the middle of the forest. She wandered there after I left," he tried to defend himself in a whiny tone.

"Was she in her house safe and sound? Did you break her heart by telling her half-truths that left her a broken shell of her former self?" I tilted my head and squinted my eyes at him. "Jacob Black brought her back from the oblivion you sent her to," I said as professionally as I could muster.

"Sir, I don't think you have all the facts about Jacob. He's," his eyes shifted, "he's just not safe.

"And you're the one who's going to give me 'all the facts?'" I couldn't suppress my chuckle. "Boy, your history is working against you here."

"There's a side of Jacob that you haven't seen," he whined, shifting in his chair. I gave him an assessing stare before I took a deep breath and began.

"You're right, I haven't actually seen him in wolf form, but Bella has." His eyes widened at my revelation of the knowledge I had. "And now that my daughter is  _finally_  being honest with me, I believe her when she says he's quite gentle with her." Again, I tried to hide my smirk at the downright dumbass look on his face. "And, from what I hear," I continued on, "it's your kind that's been killing the hikers in the woods and it's the wolves that's been cleaning up the mess your family and kind left behind."

"I didn't know that you…" his mouth opened and closed again making no sound. I was really enjoying this.

"What didn't you know? That I finally found out that you're a blood-sucking vampire who craves my daughter's blood above all others? That your little trip to Arizona was because a demented vampire tricked her because your possessive side ticked him off? Or, did you not know that I now let Jacob sleep in Bella's room every night to both ward off the terrible nightmares she's had since you left her for dead, as well as ward off stalkers who  _used_  to watch her sleep at night?" I watched as his mind ticked off all the truths that had been revealed to me over the past few weeks. His mind worked fast, but I was warned about that.

"Chief Swan, I only ever wanted Bella's safety. I assure you. I am irrevocably in love with her. I have waited a very long time for someone like her to come into my life. And I spoiled it all. And now I see her flirting with danger. Not only do I fear what can happen to Bella because he's a wolf, but Jacob  _the boy_  might have some, well, control issues as well. What if they become too physical in another way?" he asked, shifting again. I knew his shifting and fidgeting was an act because Bella told me how much they have to do just to appear human. "Look, I came to you with my concerns." That lit my fire.

"Your concerns? Flirting with danger? You are the one who led her into danger. There's a crazy red-headed vampire out to get her because you killed her mate!" I placed my hands flat on my desk, half rising out of my seat. The wheels of the chair scratching on the protective plastic sheet accentuated the abrasive tone in my voice. "Pardon me, son, but I don't give one flying bleep about your concerns." My calm demeanor was cracking.

"I understand that you're upset. And I don't blame you, sir. But I have other information about Jacob that could change the way you feel about him." I knew it was coming, now.

"And what would that be? Dazzle me," I said.

"Are you familiar with the wolves' stories on imprinting?" Edward asked. That had my attention. Billy had told me there were other histories I needed to hear, especially if Bella and Jake were going to continue to get serious.

"I can't say that I am," I admitted. I figured I'd let him get his say and then ask Billy about it.

"Well, it's a bond when the wolf chooses his mate. Several of the pack members have imprinted already and I think Jake is convinced that Bella is his imprint," Edward explained.

"And this is a bad thing, why? I like Jake. He's like a son to me," I stated.

"I'm sure you're aware that Sam Uley broke off his engagement with Leah Clearwater." I nodded. I was familiar with some of the details, but not the particulars. It had been a very tough time for Harry and Sue when Leah took her anger out some very dangerous ways. "That was a result on an imprint on her cousin, Emily," he continued.

"Emily, the girl who was attacked by a bear?" I asked. Then it dawned on me what he was going to tell me.

"No. She was not attacked by a bear. She was attacked by Sam when lost control of his wolf." Crap. I was not prepared for that. That was  _need to know_  information, apparently.

"Jared and that Kim? They seem fine," I said, trying to recover by showing my knowledge of the pack was not just surface level.

"But Quil Ateara just imprinted on a twelve year old girl," he revealed, with a sly smirk. I was shocked at Edward's knowledge and wondered how he'd been able to ascertain all that information. "What if Jacob imprints on someone and leaves Bella all alone? Worse yet, what if Jacob  _does_  imprint on Bella? Aren't you just a little worried about what would happen to Bella if she were under such a powerful bond? I fear the purpose of the imprint is merely to populate the tribe with strong children which would essentially turn your daughter into a breeder. Is that the life you had envisioned for her?"

My mind was reeling at his revelations and I had to maintain my composure. "I'm going to have to seek a second opinion if you don't mind. You haven't exactly been trustworthy in the past. Your ability to spin the truth is unprecedented in my experience."

"Of course. Verify the facts I've given you, but please understand that I am only concerned for Bella's safety." He was trying to look me in the eye to show is sincerity. I still didn't want to hear it.

"And to be close by if Jacob does imprint on someone else, right?" I asked, not missing the point he'd made earlier. If I was honest with myself, that's the part that bothered me the most and I could focus my thoughts on that. "So what do you want? Why are you here?" I asked trying to get to the crux of the situation.

"I was going to propose that Bella stay at our house, with my sister Alice. She'll be safe until the current threat passes." I narrowed my eyes at him again. I couldn't believe his audacity, but I kept myself focused on my fear that Jacob would imprint on someone else and leave Bella.

"Well Edmund, I'll talk to Billy Black and see what he has to say about everything you just told me. He's the one who's been filling me in on all the histories. I'll get back to you." Whether it was because I'd called him the wrong name or I was dismissing him, he looked hesitant to leave. But I walked to the door and opened it so he'd get the hint. I knew the little stinker wouldn't go far. But I wanted him to hear what happened next so I didn't close the door to my office after he left.

I picked up my phone and dialed Billy's number. The phone rang a few times and he picked up right before the machine.

"Hey, Chief," he said. Billy'd finally started reading the numbers on his caller ID.

"Hey, can you meet at the diner in an hour? I just had an interesting visit from our cold-hearted friend. I have some things to ask you about."

"Really?" Billy sounded pleased. "Sure, I'll have one of the boys bring me up. Jacob is, well, he's indisposed." Charlie didn't want to think about why.

"Great, see you then. I hope all this stuff is resolved soon. I want to go back to normal life, you know?" Charlie asked.

"Chief, life a'int ever normal," Billy said.

"I think you're right about that, Chief," I returned. "Let's get this ball moving."

The diner was fairly crowded with the normal customers. I got a seat by the door so Billy wouldn't have to navigate the close space with his chair. I scoped out the place like I normally do. I liked living in Forks where very little ever happened, but I wanted to keep it that way so I always tried to be on alert.

I knew what I was going to order. Heck, the waitress knew what I was going to order, so I passed the time by trying to learn the new apps that Bella had put on my phone a few days ago. I lifted my eyes when the bell over the door jingled and saw Billy Black's grin as he rolled my way.

"Thanks, Paul. Charlie will bring me back. If there's a problem I'll call," Billy instructed. I nodded when he looked at me for confirmation. The kid was smirking at me with a shit-eatin' grin.

"What, Lahote? What's on that little mind of yours?" I liked Paul despite his reputation and minor skirmishes with the law. Being a wolf straightened him out and gave focus and direction to that calculating mind of his. He was smart. And putting his intelligence into fighting deadly vampires was a good use of his wits.

"It's your daughter, sir." His smile was wide and amused. "If Jake fuc—er… messes that up, I'm gonna be next in line. I just want you to know that. She's quick  _and_  she rides a bike. And she doesn't take shit— er… crap from anyone." I liked hearing this assessment of my daughter who, just a few months ago, was almost comatose because a boy had dumped her. But darned if there weren't a line forming up to date her. I didn't know whether to be proud or get my shotgun.

"Well, Paul, I don't see Jake making such a terrible mistake. If that does happen, that would be up to her. She's an adult and can make her own decisions. Be someone worth having and that may come to fruition," I said.

"Is that your blessing?" Paul smiled, ignoring the potential insult.

"I'll let you figure that out," I said. Paul was smiling and nodding his head with pleasure.

"That's it, Lahote. Take off. We have grown up things to discuss," Billy said, waving his hands to shoo him away.

Billy and I got through our small talk and ordered our dinners. When the food came and we'd taken our first few bites, I thought it was time to get down to business.

"So what's imprinting?" I asked. Billy coughed a little on his food as his eyes flicked nervously to mine.

"That's what the little weasel brought up?" Billy asked before taking another bite of his burger.

"Yeah. He said that it's some kind of wolfy bond that turns the women into breeders and Quil Ateara imprinted on a twelve year old? Please tell me he got his facts wrong." I took another bite of my burger waiting for his immediate rebuttal. It didn't come so I looked up. Instead of the amused smile I expected my friend to have, he looked guilty. His mouth hung open, mid chew. It took a few beat for me to chew again. I swallowed hard hoping he was pausing for effect.

"Billy? Come on, now. Tell me it's a joke or a misunderstanding." My old friend closed his mouth and swallowed his half masticated mouthful.

"Now Charlie, he misrepresented it a little bit. But the imprint does exist, in part, to help the wolves find the strongest mate, to whom they form an unbreakable bond, in order to secure a strong progeny." He gave me the particulars of imprinting and how it feels for the wolves. "Isn't that what you want for Bella? Someone who will love her, be devoted to her, never leave her, and tend to her every need?"

"So she can give him a little of pure breed puppies? I hardly think so." I let venom seep into my voice. "And Quil? On a twelve year old?" Again, Billy looked guilty and he paled a little bit.

"Now that was unprecedented. That has never been recorded before, but he—" I cut him off abruptly, raising my hands to halt him.

"There's probably good reason smart people never recorded that sort of thing!" I exclaimed in a low but vehement breath. "And I don't want to hear any more. If there's a chance that Jake could imprint on Bella, wouldn't he have done that by now? And what if he imprints on someone else? Where will that leave her? Hell, Billy, it'd leave her worse than when the Cullen boy left because I can already see she loves Jake more."

I stood up to make my point. I took my wallet out of my pocket and plunked a twenty dollar bill down on the table. "I'll call one of your boys to come get you. I can't stay here and look at you right now." I left my stunned friend and walked out the front door. When I got to my cruiser, I saw Paul Lahote trotting across the street towards me.

"Chief, what's up?" he asked, looking a little confused.

"I just found out about this imprinting nonsense and I left Billy sitting in there. Can you take him back home? I need to go for a drive and clear my head," I explained not giving him any room to refuse me.

"Uh, yeah. Chief, it's not really all that bad," Paul said. "Not that I'd want it to ever happen to me, it makes the guys all pussies."

"Lahote, you better just stop right there," I said, ducking into my car. The last thing I heard Paul say before going into the diner,

"Shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	14. Imperatives

"No, Charlie. She needs to stay down here on the reservation. I don't trust the Cullens any farther than you could run from them," I said through the phone. I'd just found out about Edward's little meeting with Charlie, and dad's botched up explanation of what imprinting meant to the couple themselves. Dad and the Dick had basically said imprints were nothing more than baby makers. Shit, they're women with hearts and souls who can help the wolf be better protectors, better wolves, and better  _men_ … not dairy cows. So it wasn't any surprise that Charlie wasn't too thrilled about the prospect of me imprinting on someone, even if it was his daughter.

"Jacob, she's still my daughter and she lives in  _my_  house. You bring her home or have her sent home, I don't care how. But now there's a threat of that red head building an army and Edward's sister says they're supposed to attack on Sunday? I want her home with me!" Charlie yelled through the phone. It was loud enough that Bella heard. That so wasn't like his normal, calm demeanor. She held her hand out requesting the phone.

"Dad," she said, "look, I'm staying down here. There is no safer place for me than being here. The Cullens can't pull any sneaky stuff down here and the wolves will protect me better than any gun you have stashed in the house. I am your daughter and I do live in your house, but I am also an adult. Don't make me choose like this." I was proud of my girl. I didn't like seeing the agony this conversation was putting her through, but she was strong.

"Bells, please," Charlie pleaded. "You know about this imprinting? You know what this means?"

"Yes, Dad. He explained it all to me. This is well covered territory." I could hear his heavy, agitated breathing through the phone.

"And you're fine with the thought that he can just up and be bonded with someone else? I watched you fall apart once. Don't make me do it again," his voice was full of sorrow. Bella turned her big brown eyes to me and I nodded.

"Dad, listen. A lot happened today and I just found out that Jake can  _choose_  to imprint on me. I've accepted. He'll never leave me. He'll never abandon me. We're going to make it final tonight." She reached out and grabbed my hand and gave it a little squeeze. "That's the other reason I'm not coming home tonight. Plans are in motion for the newborn fight and this will make me safer. They will all see to it; especially if I am an imprint." My jaw dropped at this new information and my dick twitched at the idea.

"Bella! NO! You're too young to making that kind of decision," Charlie argued.

"It's done, dad. You can't change my mind. I'll be in contact soon. We want you down here on the reservation, too. If that means you go to Sue's house because you're still upset with Billy, than fine. But you'd be a lot safer here, too. I hope you make that decision. I'm going now, dad. I love you." She pressed end on my phone and then shut it off. Then, she shut hers off, too.

"What did you just do?" I asked her, hardly believing my luck. Was it luck? Was I about to get lucky?

"We need to fix this imprint thing, now. If it's done, then it can't be undone and Edward will get the hint and my dad will just have to get used to it, right?" She looked a little worried. Billy's getting the paperwork done with the council?" she asked. I nodded because I knew Dad'd be gone all day working out the logistics of the second pack and the records for my voluntary imprint on Bella. But there still one lingering issue I hadn't worked out. I still felt like an obligation to her. I was so excited the other day, when I found out she could be my imprint, that I'd forgotten that her emotion could all be based in a mere sense of obligation.

"Bella," I said, "this is not what I had planned. I don't want our first time to be quick and rushed because Cullen made some threat." This time I took her hand.

"This won't be our first time, Jacob. This will be the marking." She looked up at me, and I could feel her sense of urgency. She really wanted this. Actually, I think she really needed it. She climbed up onto my lap and my hands fell to her hips. She wrapped her arms around my neck and looked me straight in the eye. She must have seen my trepidation because she paused what she was going to say.

"What is it? Do you not want to do this?" I saw the fear seep into her eyes, and I could almost feel the hole she described in her chest open up.

"No!" I said quickly, "I want this more than anything! It's just that," I paused because I didn't want waste what little time we had talking about this. But I also knew I would always wonder if I didn't ask her. I had to just bite the bullet. "I want to make sure you love me for me and not just because I'm the first person to make you feel something after  _him_." I tried to hold her gaze, but I couldn't. The wolf was angry with me. He didn't care. He wanted to claim her and fast.

"Oh, Jake," she breathed out, touching my face. She lifted my chin so I was looking at her again. "Is that why you became so distant? Is that why you pulled away?" she asked. I nodded.

"You said, that first night that you owed me so much…" I trailed off.

"And you thought I was just trying to give you what I thought I owed you," she finished my sentence. I nodded again. We'd always been attuned to one another, but we'd become much more in sync over the past few weeks.

"I want it to be more," I finally confessed. "The imprint will make it more, but I'll always wonder."

"But you'd do it anyway?" she said. It was a question, but she said it like it was a statement because she knew it was right. "God, Jake. It was that night when I realized that was the reason I was so in love with you all along. Who else stood by me when I didn't deserve any of it? Yeah, I feel like I owe you, but it's because of who you are and what you've done for me. That's  _you_ , Jake." She pressed her little hand on my chest. "I wouldn't trade this experience and these terrible months for anything because they finally made me open my eyes and really see who  _you_  are. I am so in love with you, Jacob Black—not because I owe you or some sense off gratitude. I love you for who you help me be when I'm with you."

My heart thudded in my chest and the wolf hummed in appreciation. She'd spoken the words I'd longed to hear. She cupped my cheeks with her hands, pulling me in close. "I know that, with you by my side, I can be anyone and do anything. You strengthen me. And that's figurative. I don't need you physically with me. I feel your support no matter where I am and who I'm with. I feel your strength and love even when I'm crazy mad at you. That's what I want to be bound to forever. I never felt that with him. Edward made me feel weak, frail, and stupid. I was dependent upon him. With you," she leaned and kissed me, "with you I'm liberated," she whispered.

My arms snaked around her waist and pulled her in as I kissed her deep and long. My heart rejoiced and my mind was eased and I knew she could feel that, too. She sat back and looked at me again, her face grew serious.

"Our first, when we make love, can be planned and romantic. But you know Charlie is on his way down here right now. You know that we have very little time. And you know that I want this more than anything. I want you and I want you for certain. You're wolf wants me and so do you. Mark me," she leaned in and kissed my neck, "claim me," her lips moved to my jaw, "make me your imprint." My hands slid around cupping her breasts, my fingers pinching her nipples so she'd moan in pleasure. It's like my body was on auto-pilot, but it wasn't…

The wolf responded and surfaced.  _Mine. Make her mine,_  was his command and I had little choice after that. Bella looked into my eyes and saw him there.

"There you are," she said to him and he was pleased she acknowledged him. "Make me yours," she whispered into my ear before tugging on my lobe with her teeth. It was two against one.

"Bella," I moaned, as her hand fondled my hardness through my sweats, "it will hurt. I don't want to cause you any extra pain." I was struggling to keep the wolf at bay. I wasn't ready to let him out yet.

"Jake, look at me," she commanded. I complied and the wolf did, too. "There is very little I can do to protect myself in this impending war. I am human and weak, and clumsy to boot. If all I have to do is suffer a little pain to bind myself to you, link our minds, hearts, and souls, as well as change my scent, then let me do it. Life is pain. Let me shoulder my share. You'd do it for me." Her eyes were earnest and I knew that every passing second brought Charlie closer to us and to him trying to stop us.

I placed my palm on her cheek, running my thumb across her lips. I wanted it so bad. She was right, we could do all sweet lovemaking later. "Fuck yeah I'd do it for you. And I'll  _do_ you too, since you've made such a compelling case." My hands were already under her shirt. I pulled it over her head and kissed up her neck while I made quick work of her bra.

Bella yelped as we both landed on the floor of my little living room. I thought about going back to my bed room, but there was more room in here and I needed to let the wolf take over.

I hadn't planned on making the imprint official until the weekend, but then Rosalie called with the news of Alice's vision that the newborn army would attack on Sunday. Then, Edward's visit to Charlie made it a necessity.

I pulled Bella's jeans and underwear off with one swift movement and it left her laying naked and spread eagle in front of me. "Oh, my gods, there has never been a more beautiful sight," I moaned as I pulled my own shirt over my head. I threw it in the pile of discarded clothing along with my shorts. She was watching me, staring my naked body. I could smell her arousal as she moved her legs farther apart, inviting me in.

"Jacob, please," she said, running one hand down her stomach to the patch of curly hairs and the other up to cup her own breast. I almost came at the sight. I leaned over her, my dick falling into her glistening, wet folds and sliding back and forth while I kissed her fervently. I pulled back to look into her eyes, just to make sure she was sure.

"Bells, I don't want to hurt you," I pleaded one more time. I was having a really hard time with this last lingering thought. I wanted this—her—so bad. But I didn't want to cause her the pain that the first time brought. I'd seen that enough in the pack mind.

"Then make your wolf do it," she said. She brought her hands up, securing my face right in front of her, "mark me now! Do it." Her voice took on a tone that resonated much like an alpha's tone and the wolf obeyed. I felt him rise up while simultaneously pushing me down. I was merely an observer in the events that followed.

I watched as my hands lifted Bella up and flipped her over onto her hands and knees, spreading her legs and opening her up for my wolf to examine. Our hands grabbed her hips, and with little preparation or ceremony pulled her back onto our turgid erection that stood perpendicular to our body. She screamed as we broke through her virginity and we gave her no time to acclimate herself to our girth or intrusion. Anger flowed from the man to the beast, but the beast didn't give a shit. He pounded into her, staking his claim. I managed to convince the beast to move a hand around to stroke Bella where she'd receive some pleasure. The beast was pleased when her whimpers of pains turned into moans of pleasure and he allowed me a modicum of control.

I leaned us forward, placing a hand on the couch for leverage, I moved the other to rub her nub. Another gift of the pack mind, I knew it would help her feel the pleasure in all of this. Still pounding into her at a brutal rate I whispered into her ear, "Bells, how are you doing? Does it still hurt?"

"Jake, keep going," she grunted while I thrust in and out. "It hurts, but it feels good, too."

"He's going to mark you now. He's going to bite your shoulder. He wants you to be able to show people."

"I trust him, Jake. Let him do what he needs to do. He's wise and you need to trust him, too."

The wolf growled in appreciation at her advice to me. I could even feel a smugness coming from him.

"Jake, I'm gonna cum. Do it while I cum, please," she begged. I decided to do as she told me to do. I retreated and let the wolf take over. He left our hand on her clit, circling and winding her up. She was thrusting herself back into us. I felt the pleasurable burn in my nuts signaling I was getting close, as well. Do it, I told the wolf. Do it now.

I felt my canine teeth elongate, like they did in a phase, and we bared them. We buried our face in the crook of Bella's neck, inhaling her scent before we sank our teeth into the soft flesh.

Bella screamed out at the same time I felt her walls clamp around my dick. The sensations pushed our body over the edge causing our thrusts to become both harder and erratic, instead of the steady rhythm we'd been keeping. After we'd filled our imprint with our seed, we pulled our teeth out of her flesh at the same time we sat back on our heels pulling Bella with us.

A stream of blood trickled down from each puncture and the wolf lapped at the wound like we would our own wounds, snarling a little at the bitter metallic taste. Our hands pulled Bella close to our chest while spreading her jellied legs wide and keeping her mounted on us. We were still hard and our hands moved from her firm breasts down to her moistened clit, continuing to stimulate her through the pain.

"Bells, I'm going to make you cum again," I said because the wolf had an idea that I really liked. We lifted her with our hands spread firmly around her hips, thrusting her up and down. She understood what we were doing and began to aid us in our mission. That allowed us to concentrate on that little magic button on more time until she was calling out my name, this time in pleasure instead of pain.

"Jake! Oh, god! Jake!" Bella called through another powerful orgasm before stilling my hand with her own and halting her movements. She leaned back into me, panting and sweating and the wolf lapped at her wound one more time. The punctures were no longer bleeding and a thin layer of skin had already formed over the top of them.

I lifted Bella up and turned her around to face me. Sitting on my lap, she wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a gentle and sweet kiss.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. The wolf was still close and I felt his remorse for causing our imprint to scream in pain as well.

"Why?" she asked. "I'm now yours. Do you feel it?" she asked. She brought my hand to her chest, just over her heart, and I could feel our hearts pound as one. I looked into her eyes and, just like Jared and Quil had described, I felt the binding of my heart to hers. While I already considered that she was my purpose for existing and my everything, my breath caught in my throat as the love I felt for her deepened in a way I had never anticipated. I never thought I could love Bella more than I did. But I was wrong.

"Yeah, I feel it." She could see it. She could see the depth of our love in our eyes.

"Then it was worth it." She pulled me in close. "Plus, it only hurt for a few minutes. Then it felt so, so good," she said into my neck before pulling back. She grinned a wicked smile. "We are going to be doing that again," she said, rolling her hips and leaning in to kiss my jawline. The wolf purred with contentment. He knew it was all him.

"You're going to be sore tomorrow," I predicted, relishing the feel of her lips on my skin.

"I know. But it will remind me where you've been and why. And that's a good kind of pain," she said.

"I love you so much," I said.

"I love you, too." We sat, naked and entwined on the floor for a few more minutes, kissing and caressing.

Then, the crunching of gravel alerted me that we weren't going to be alone for long.

"He's here. You ready?" I asked, moving quickly and throwing her my t-shirt while she extracted her panties from her jeans and slid them on. I pulled my sweats back up to my hips, but we donned no other clothing. We'd both mentally decided that we weren't going to hide what had just happened.

Bella opened the door just as Charlie ran up the stairs and his eyes went directly to the pink teeth marks visible through the oversized neck hole of my t-shirt that Bella was wearing.

"I'm too late?" Charlie asked. He looked anxious and little resigned at the same time.

"Yes," Bella answered.

"Shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	15. Revelations

Bella felt him every time she moved—well, where he'd been. Sore was an understatement, but Bella didn't mind too much. It was a reminder of the intensity; of their bond; of their love. She was now the imprint of an alpha and she felt power in both the knowledge and surety of her shared love, as well as her new literal binding with Jacob. They'd been anticipating each other's words and actions for weeks, but the imprint transformed it into something stronger and deeper than she ever imagined.

She shifted on the blanket that'd been draped on the forest floor where she sat waiting for Jake. He was out with his new pack and Bella was absolutely stir crazy cooped up in the house with Billy and Charlie. She had to get out and Jake had agreed, on  _one_  condition.

"I know what you're doing," Leah said with a smirk. Leah'd been sent as her guard. "You're sore and you're trying to get comfortable." Bella blushed, but she didn't deny it. Jake had chosen her; his wolf had marked her, she wasn't going to be embarrassed by the particulars of it. She was proud to be the alpha's  _chosen_  mate.

"Yup," she replied, popping the P. She blushed, though. The new imprint hadn't taken that tendency away.

"So," Leah chirped excitedly, "spill, girl!" Bella hadn't spent much time with Leah, but she knew this behavior was very different from Leah's demeanor over the past few months.

"A lady does not kiss and tell," Bella replied in a light tone, sitting up and stretching a bit.

"Fuck being a lady. I want details!" Leah screeched. "I've seen his junk, did it hurt?" She didn't even feign shock at Leah's statement. Nudity was as much a part of pack life as the collective conscience. Bella was actually dying to tell someone something about what had happened to her. But Leah's last question made her think about how to answer. Did it hurt?

"Yes," she answered honestly, "but that's not what I remember." Leah tilted her head, prodding Bella to continue by rolling her hand. "It was all so intense. Jake didn't want to do it so fast, but I told his wolf to mark me and claim me as his and he did."

"Wait, you commanded the wolf and he listened?" Leah said a little awed. "How did you know it was him and not Jake?"

"Jake's eyes change when the wolf is close. And his wolf likes me; especially when I talk directly to him or about him."

"Huh." It was Leah's only response, but Bella could tell Leah was thinking about what she'd just said.

"I'm sure you'll see it all in his memories soon, anyway," Bella sighed. She was resigned to that since their first few encounters. At least Paul Lahote wasn't in Jake's pack anymore.

"No we won't," Leah said, her head jerking up. "He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Bella asked.

"No one can hear Jake anymore unless Jake wants them to. I think it started when I told him to feel instead of think, but since he broke away from Sam's pack, we only hear and see what he wants us to hear and see. It's crazy. He says he can still hear Sam when they're both phased," her voice trailed off.

Bella knew talking about Sam was still very painful for Leah. Bella didn't know where to take the conversation from there. She shifted again, feeling Leah's discomfort. Bella could tell Leah wanted to say something more, so Bella just waited. The awkward silence lasted a few minutes, but somehow Bella knew to just be quiet and wait. Bella knew how. The imprint had made her instincts about how to handle the pack even stronger.

"I know what Jake choosing you means," Leah's voice was suddenly rough and full of emotion. "I know that alphas can choose their imprints." Bella was shocked when her mind put together what Leah's already had. If alphas could choose their imprints that means Sam  _chose_  Emily. This was something she had never considered. Bella didn't know what to say or how to respond. She just looked at Leah who met her gaze. Her bright brown eyes shone with unshed tears.

"I asked him about it, you know. Right after Quil spilled the beans to Jake about the imprint, I went right to Sam's and asked him about it," she sniffled and rubbed her nose with the back of her hand.

"What did he say?" Bella asked. It was obvious that Leah wanted to talk, and Bella was going to let her.

"To make a long story short, it's my fault." Leah picked up a rock and threw it at a tree. Some bark chipped off from the direct hit.

"How do you figure that?" Bella asked. She hated to hear Leah blaming herself for something she had no control over.

"It happened after Sam had been phasing for a few weeks and I was convinced that he was cheating on me. He was gone all the time with no explanation. Now that I know everything and how hard phasing is—he did all this alone. Alone, Bella!" Her voice dripped with pain. "And all I did was berate him and accuse him of things that weren't true." Bella held her tongue as Leah began rocking back and forth, hugging her middle. Bella recognized that depth of pain.

"Emily was visiting one night when he came back after being gone for two whole days with no contact and I was pissed. I called him every name in the book and told him to get the fuck out. Emily chased after him to try to get him to explain where he'd been. That's when she was attacked. I didn't know for a few days because I'd gone out the other door and went on a bender in Port Angeles. It was the first time I'd done it and I felt like giving Sam a taste of his own medicine." She picked up another rock but didn't throw it.

"Leah," Bella started, but Leah held up her hand.

"Don't. Let me get this out." Leah took a deep breath and Bella crossed her legs, resting her elbows on her knees. "Sam phased and hurt Emily that night. He told me, when I finally confronted him the other day. He told me that Emily's biggest fear was that no one would ever want or love her after that."

Leah rolled the smooth stone around and around her earth soiled fingers. "Sam and I never recovered from my little drunken stint that weekend. You see," she looked at me, "he had never been unfaithful as I suspected… and I had. He was hurt and felt betrayed. And rightfully so." She closed her eyes in pain at the memory of that time. "He was so attentive to Emily after what he did to her. He felt terrible and when she finally revealed her fears to him, well," she threw the rock at the tree again, "that's when he promised to love her and take care of her forever. He  _chose_  to imprint on her."

Bella was shocked. She didn't know what to say, so Bella reached out and again took Leah's hand in her own.

"So you see," Leah continued, "it's my fault." She paused for a moment, the enormity of her admission hung heavy in the quiet forest air. "And here I've been harboring this grudge and bad feelings for so long, when really Emily needed my love and support." Leah didn't cry despite the trembling in her tone. Bella considered her for a few moments.

"And that's why I admire you," Bella finally replied. Leah jerked her head up and looked at her.

"What? Why would you admire me? I'm a bitter harpy."

"Who's just learned a painful truth and has made a courageous decision. You're going to forgive Sam and try to fix your relationship with your cousin. I can hear it in your tone. You didn't tell me this because you need advice, Leah. You just needed a sounding board." Bella wasn't sure how she knew this but she did.

"I don't think they would ever forgive me. I've said and done too many terrible things," Leah sniffled again and wiped her nose.

"You're pack. You'll be forgiven because they're going to understand. They will understand the same way you now understand that Sam couldn't help phasing and running off for days on end. He had no way to tell you what was happening to him. If this is anyone's fault, it's his father's fault and the council for not seeing the warning signs and preparing him for the inevitable," Bella concluded. The more honest Bella had become with Charlie and herself, the more irritated she became with secrets, lies, and half-truths. Though she was neck deep in the latter as a manipulation tool for the upcoming newborn war.

"You know, I used to hate you, too," Leah confessed. "I could never understand how you could fall for a leech. Well, when I found out that they existed. I hated you for bringing this on us all. But Jake showed us the conversation with your rebel vamps and how Edward used a thrall on you. What a dick!"

Bella had been considering that a lot over the past few days, since that revelation. It made her feel much better about herself, to know she'd been manipulated on multiple levels by two people she'd trusted so much. Of course she kicked herself for trusting so easily, but she was glad she found out after she'd fallen for Jake. And she would have perceived the imprint in a completely different light had the order of events been altered.

"Yeah, he's a dick, but I wouldn't trade the experience for the world," Bella said and then chuckled at Leah's stunned face. "If I wouldn't have been so broken, I never would have seen that side of Jake that I fell in love with. I would have continued to dismiss him as a silly kid with a schoolboy crush. Without Edward's abandonment, I wouldn't know what true loyalty is. And, without his manipulations, I wouldn't know how pure Jake's intentions are. I couldn't understand Jake's goodness without Edward's…" Bella trailed off thinking for the right word.

"Douchery?" Leah offered. Bella grinned.

"Yes. And some day, I hope soon, all this will be worth it for you, too." Bella watched as Leah's eyes traveled to the mark on her neck. The eyes of every wolf Bella'd seen since the marking had been trained on it.

"Do you want to touch it?" Bella asked, moving her shirt out of the way so Leah could look at it. Jake had been very protective of it with Quil and Embry, but she didn't think Jake would see Leah as a threat.

"Yes," Leah whispered, her eyes not straying from the pink scar on Bella's shoulder. Leah scooched over onto her knees to get a better angle. "I don't know why, but I do." Slowly, Leah's fingers inched closer. "Does it hurt?"

"No," Bella recalled, "not even when he did it." Leah's hand lingered millimeters over it.

"It's almost healed already," she said. "It really didn't hurt at all?"

"I was feeling, ah, too many other things," Bella blushed. "And then he licked it. I think that's why it healed so quickly."

"Makes sense," Leah said as her index finger brushed one of the tooth marks. "Tell me if this hurts or feels weird. There isn't much written about this in the histories." The wolf-girl swiped her the pad of her thumb over the deeper canine tooth indent.

"What was that?" Bella asked. Leah jerked her finger away.

"What was what?" Leah asked. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," Bella said, "I thought I heard…" Bella tilted her head at Leah. "Touch it again, Lee."

"You sure?" she asked hesitantly, but pushed her finger back towards Bella's mark like a compulsion. It was like, Bella's request was a command. As soon as Leah's finger made contact, Bella could hear Jake's mind.

"Leah, leave it there," Bella commanded.

"What was that?" Embry asked.

"I don't know," Jake answered. Bella covered her ears as a cacophony of voices invaded her mind, but it didn't help.

"I can hear them, too," Leah said. She hadn't phased.

"What the fuck?" Quil barked.

"Jake?" Bella asked. In her mind she saw the running and blurring of trees stop as the three men in wolf form skidded to a halt. It almost made her nauseous.

"EVERYONE STOP TALKING! Stop thinking, stop breathing if that helps. Just shut the fuck up!" Jake bellowed through their minds. "What the fuck is going on? Bella, is that you?

"Uh," she stammered, "yeah." Her mind reeled as she tried to gather her scattered thoughts.

"Whoa!" Embry voiced as Bella's mind pictured the marking and wondered if that had made this new mental bridge.

"Shit, you gotta shut that down, Bells!" Jake yelled.

"How the fuck is this happening?" Leah wondered.

"You tell me," Jake ordered.

"Leah's touching my mark. And apparently I can hear you," Bella exclaimed excitedly, both mentally and verbally.

"Shit!" Quil added, and Bella could feel his amusement at her slip of how she felt during the marking since her retelling to Leah was been so recent.

"Bella, quit thinking of the marking and imprint," Jake ordered in his alpha voice. Bella felt her mind jolt and the pictures faded like a movie theater had gone dark.

"Thank you!" Bella sighed. Again, she did it both mentally and verbally.

"Leah, you're not phased?" Jake asked, seeing Leah sitting beside her through Bella's eyes.

"No," Bella was completely flummoxed. The onslaught of information was almost too much for her mind. Jake had shut down her memory of the other night, but Quil and Embry were having a side conversation about Jake's form while Leah was feeding Jake images of where they were and what they were doing.

"Breathe," Leah urged. "It takes a minute to sort out. You're lucky you don't have Lahote braying away like an ass in here." Bella laughed out loud.

"FOCUS!" Jake mentally bellowed to Quil and Embry. Both of them obeyed, even though there was no alpha compulsion with the order.

Bella concentrated on the sights she was seeing, taking in the different points of view and then connecting them the different thoughts that accompanied them. Quil's thoughts were very analytical, connecting bits of visual information with previous knowledge. Embry's thoughts centered on smells and sounds. Jake's thought processes were much different and much more complex. She couldn't wrap her brain around it.

"Don't try," Quil said, answering her unspoken thoughts. "It's been ramped up since he's become Alpha and it goes so fast it'll make you sick if you try.

"Can you feel what he's thinking?" Leah chimed in. "He'll sent out impressions to whoever needs them." Bella shook her head, but they all felt her negative answer. She  _could_  follow his thoughts, it was just taking a few minutes. Bella didn't like that they could hear her.

"Where'd you go?" Leah asked, looking over at her. "Em, Quil, can you hear her? Jake?"

"No," the answer came from all of them.

"I can hear you," Jake said to Bella,  _but I don't want her to know that_. Bella smiled and Jake saw it through Leah's eyes.

"Bella, are you fucking blocking us out, but you can still hear us?" Embry asked.

Bella nodded and mentally reached out to Jake. "This is what the pack mind is like all the time? Shit!" Jake chuckled. Bella wondered of the wolf helped them sort all this stuff out. She thought this was totally overwhelming.

"Try to unblock them again. I want to know if you can do that at will, like me."

"How's it going? Are you able to sneak up on Sam's pack while they practice with the Cullens?" Bella mentally verbalized to all of them.

"She's back!" Quil sang.

"Not too good," Jake answered Bella's question, ignoring Quil. "I'm too scared to get close to them for fear Edward will hear me, but I wonder," Jake trailed off. His thoughts focused on the forest around them as he turned towards the clearing where Sam's pack had teamed up to learn how to fight newborn vampires. Jake could see what was going on, but he wanted to be closer. "I wonder if the mental block you have with Edward will work on us too, seeing as you're connected to our pack," Jake verbalized.

"Jake be careful," Bella warned. This was still all so overwhelming for her. She could do it, but her head was already beginning to ache.

"Okay. If they catch me, I'll just say I was curious and play dumb. Eddie already underestimates me. It can only work to my advantage."

"You hope," Bella said. She felt Embry and Quil chuckle. "Where's Seth?"

"At home with mom," Leah said and her face darkened. "She's not doing so well."

"That's where Charlie needs to be," Bella said, pulling out her phone. She shot a text off to Charlie. Bella's mind was pulled back to Jake's surroundings.

"They'll be able to smell you," Quil prompted.

"I know," Jake said, "I kind of want that."

"Why?" Embry asked. "I hate not being able to hear what you're thinking!"

"See?" Leah grinned at Bella. "I told you we can't hear Jake. Well, unless he wants us to. It really pisses Embry off."

"What have you two been talking about?" Embry asked in an evil tone. "Has Bella been swapping stories that Jake won't share?" Bella's mind went to that morning when Jake woke her in the most delightful way. Fortunately, they only got a view of Jake hovering over her with a very contented look on his face.

"Fuck, Bella!" Jake hissed. "You gotta lock that shit down!"

"I'm still learning this," Bella mentally shrieked, her panic rising. "I've never had to do it before." This was new to Bella because she was naturally mute to Edward. She didn't quite know how to feel about this new openness of her mind.

"I know, baby," Jake chuckled, trying to sound sympathetic. "Not that I mind so much. At least they didn't see any of you." Quil and Embry were mentally laughing. "Shut the fuck up, you two."

"Is your mouth always that vulgar?" Bella asked.

"Jake, you're close to them," Embry noticed.

"Bells, throw up that shield of yours," Jake commanded. She didn't know quite what she did, but something flexed and she hoped it worked.

"Yes, he's a fuckin' potty mouth when you're not around," Quil said. "You should punish him." Quil's stupid comment told them they could still hear each other.

"Will you shut the fuck up?" Leah hissed. "If they can hear Jake's thoughts, they don't need to hear your dirty little homoerotic fantasies!"

"Shut it!" Jake ordered. "They can't hear me. Sam just broke through. They can scent me, though. I'm coming back to the blanket, Bells. I want to see if he can scent you. I know Edward will follow me."

"Jake, are you sure?" Bella asked.

"Yes, but I want you to stay hidden," his tone certain and full of authority. Bella had seen this Jake before. It was Alpha Jake. The wolf and the man working as one. "Leah, keep connected to her mark. Don't let go no matter what."

"Got it, boss," Leah returned. She leaned back on her haunches to relieve the pressure on her knees and make herself a little more comfortable.

"Quil," Embry started, "you ever read about this freaky ass shit in the histories?"

"Not at all," Quil answered. "Bella, you are indeed something special."

"Shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	16. Gearing up

"Dad!" her voice was frantic through my phone but I knew what she wanted. She wanted me to stay with Sue. I knew Sue wasn't doing too good, but I was respecting her wishes.

"Honey, Sue don't want me there," I tried to tell her that before. She told me that seeing all of Harry's old friends was just too much and to give her a few days, maybe even weeks.

"Dad, it's not that. I'm coming home. Jake, he's just…well…" she sounded frantic. I closed my eyes knowing the part I had to play.

"What baby, what happened?" My voice matched her panic.

"He's not himself. Since he's become an alpha, he's so…different. He can alpha order me, Dad. I got away before he could do it again." Bella was a terrible liar. Every word was tinged with truth.

"Where are you? Do you need me to come get you?" I asked.

"I just crossed the treaty line," she gushed, "I should be to you soon. I just wanted to let you know. Dad," she paused as if she was collecting her thoughts, "I'm sorry I rushed things. I should have put more thought into things…"

"Shhh, baby. We'll figure it out. Okay? Billy a'int been talkin', but Old Quil has." I'd been going to the rez like they asked, just not to Sue's. Old Quil had a lot of interesting things to tell about imprints. He wasn't very fond of them himself.

"Okay dad, I'll be there soon." Her call ended. I didn't like the idea of her driving and talking on her cell, but this was important, the wheels needed to be set in motion. I had another phone call to make. I dialed the old, avocado-green, touch-tone phone. I listened to the tinny ring until he picked up.

"Yeah, Chief?" his voice was gruff and hurried. Everyone was gruff and hurried these days.

"It's happening. Bella just called. She says Jake has changed and he  _can_  alpha order her. She's on her way here."

"Thanks for the heads up," he growled.

"I still don't like this, Sam."

"Neither do I, Chief. But someone's gotta teach him a lesson." I hung up the phone without another word. I waited for the call I knew would come. And, as if a fortune teller had whispered the prediction into my ear, the phone rang.

"Charlie? What happened? Alice can see Bella again." His smooth, silky voice still rubbed me the wrong way. I'd talked to him more and more over the past week and it became oilier and slicker each time. "But it's glitchy and sporadic. Are the wolves still involved?"

"Edward," I was irritated, "yes, you've been training them to beat a newborn army. Think, Edward. The wolves will always be involved." I closed my eyes and prayed for some patience. The boy had a one track mind. I really hated this part—teaming up with the vampire who was craving my daughter's blood.

"Well what's going on? If you don't mind me asking, Sir." Ah, the simpering fool. He thought I didn't see through it. I was never more grateful for my thick noggin then when I found out he couldn't read my thoughts. It had been the downfall of my marriage—not communicating properly. But here it was coming in handy.

"Honestly Edward, I  _just_  got off the phone with her, I gruffed out. "Jake has made her a little uncomfortable and she's heading this way."

"I can head her off. Make sure he's not following her," he suggested. Man, this boy creeped me out.

"No. I don't think that's necessary. She's headed this way. You just stay where you are. Where are you, anyway?" I could hear the engine of his car in the background.

"Oh, I was just driving by your house. Do you want me to stop? I can help you figure out where to go from here." Well that little weasel. He'd heard my whole conversation with Bella.

"That won't be necessary, Edward. You may not be the first person she wants to see."

"Are you sure?" he pleaded. He just never quit. No wonder Bella had a hard time getting away.

"I'm positive, boy. Why don't you run home and talk to Dr. Cullen? Let him know about this development. I'll give him a call when we figure some things out."

"If you insist," he finally said after a pause.

"I do. And Edward?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Don't let me find you skulking about my house. Don't betray my trust like that."

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it, Sir." Oh, I knew he wouldn't dream of it because I knew he was already doing it.

"Then let me hear your car accelerate again. And drive all the way back to that big house of yours way back in the woods."

"Oh, ah," he stammered. Sometimes I couldn't help but let him know I was smarter than he gave me credit for. I needed to stop that or it'd ruin the whole thing. But not quite yet.

"Come on, now. Let me hear it. You gotta give me a little more credit, boy." When I heard his car accelerate again I spoke again. "Now I'm going to call Carlisle and tell him to be expecting you."

"There's no need for that. I'm not  _actually_  seventeen," he grumbled. Could have fooled me.

"Then quit treating me like I'm an idiot. That's what teenagers do to adults." Maybe that'd help cover any damage my pride may have caused.

"Fine."

Well, he dropped the simpering "sir." That was a start. I hung up without another other comment and I didn't call Carlisle. I figured I called him on the carpet and I was good for a while. He was headed home. I figured he'd send someone else to spy. I counted on it, actually.

Sue had made me some soup and dropped it off while I was a work the other day. She didn't want to see anyone, but she said cooking kept her mind occupied. She also knew that Bella was in La Push and I was back to my take-out diet. I pulled the leftovers out of the fridge and put some heat under it. It was lunch time and I thought I could make Bella some food for once. I thought some sandwiches would be nice, too, so I made some grilled cheese. I'd just finished when I heard the key in the front lock.

"Dad?"

She sounded okay. I hadn't seen her since I made it to La Push after her  _marking_. I didn't like to think about it.

"In here, Bells," I called from the kitchen. I cut the grilled cheese diagonally, like she always did for me, and placed a half on each side of her bowl of soup. I'd just placed the plate on the table when she came in the kitchen.

"What is this?" she gasped, smiling big. I hadn't realized how much I missed her. That made this…this stuff…all a little harder.

"Well, given the time of day, most people would call it lunch."

"Funny. Who made this soup?" she asked skeptically as she pulled out her chair.

"What? I can't make soup?" I asked, feigning defensiveness.

"No. You can't. I can see you making the grilled cheese." She picked one up, dipped it in her soup and took a bite. "Great job, by the way. But who made the soup?"

"Fine. Sue made the soup." She'd dipped her spoon in and slurped a bite.

"I knew that," she giggled. "I had some the other day."

"What? Then why—"

"I wanted to see if you'd fess up." I chuckled as I tucked into my own bowl. We ate in relative silence for a few minutes.

"You wanna talk about it?" I finally asked.

"Not quite yet." Her spoon clanked against her bowl and she took another bite of her grilled cheese. She wiped her chin where some cheese had dripped and took a deep breath. "I'm scared, Dad. What's going to happen with all this? What if people die? This is all my fault?" I looked at my daughter and I all saw was the little eight year old girl who had fallen down at the tide pools and scraped up her knees and hands. It tugged at my heart.

"Bells, this is not  _your_  fault.  _Edward_  put you in danger. Since the day he decided to give in to his own desires, knowing it could ruin the lives of every single person around him. This is his fault."

"He tried to resist. He ran away—" She bit her lip and looked down at her plate. She was still defending him. I shook my head.

"Yeah, he ran away to Alaska for two weeks. But he came back. And while I'm glad he saved your life from Tyler's run away van, he still pursued you and wooed you to the detriment of himself, his family, and your personal safety. His protective and possessive nature made you three, very deadly enemies. And that has escalated into this." I waved my hands around in the air to indicate everything that was wrong with our world. I'd had a lot of time to stew on this. "I don't like this any more than you do. But it's gotta be done. Those newborns have got to be fought. And to do that effectively we've got to team up with shape-shifters and blood suckers to do it."

She nodded still chewing on her lip. "I just feel like I should be doing more." Bella didn't like her role in this whole thing. It'd taken a lot of talking by several people to get her to understand what she should be doing.

"Bella? Is that understood?" She nodded again. Bella rubbed her palms just like that little girl I still saw. "Why are your palms scraped up?" She shrugged. "Need to know?" She nodded.

"Who's out there?" she asked, nodding to the backdoor. "Do you know?" A crack of a tree from the back yard sounded.

"That'd be Emmett," I said, smirking. I did like that big guy. He was a hoot. And not a selfish bone is that bloodless body.

Then a yip echoed in from the forest. "That'd be Quil." I saw Bella smile. That was good. Quil was struggling with his imprint which is why Old Quil was being so darned helpful. As far as I knew, Edward hadn't found out about the actual marking. Everyone on all sides agreed that was the best thing.

"This was a good lunch, Dad." She was trying to change the subject again.

"It's gonna be okay, Bella. I don't know how, but it is." I didn't know who I was trying to convince more.

We went into the living room and watched some television. There weren't games I wanted to watch so I didn't fuss when Bella turned on some cooking show. I actually kind of liked watching four cooks have thirty minutes to make something tasty out of some very strange ingredients. Then, they kick one of them out. It was very stressful, but exhilarating all at the same time. It was competition, cooking style. It was better than watching the Mariners lose, anyway.

Things were normal. For a few hours, things were absolutely and completely normal.

"Graduation is tomorrow," Bella said after the second chef had been cut. It was time for the dessert round. My heart was pounding trying to figure out how the cooks were going to use canned tuna in a dessert.

"Yep. Glad your teachers let you do those assignments from home. You still planning on walking?" I didn't like the idea of having Bella so exposed. But we all agreed that the red head wouldn't make a move in that public of a place. And Edward was insistent that things look normal so we didn't all draw the attention of the Volturi. Whoever they were. I pulled the "need to know" card there.

"Yes. I want to do this. It's the only bit of normalcy I get to hold on to. I just feel it's, I don't know, necessary."

"You don't have to do it for me, Bells." She pulled her bottom lip into her teeth.

"I know. I'm doing this for me. I want to walk and graduate. I need to feel like I'm in control of  _something_."

"So the original rush, because the army was headed here last Sunday, do you regret that?" I hedged. Jake had told me over the phone that he intended on telling me about the imprint and the marking. He explained that the rush was because Alice had said the fight was changed to Sunday. Alice's vision changed for whatever reason. Now they were coming  _after_  graduation. The day after from what I could gather. I used to like Alice a lot. She helped me with Bella after she came back from Phoenix all broken up. Now I reckon that was just guilt since they're the reasons she was so banged up. And I only saw her visions as a way to control the people around her.

"No. I love him. I'm bound to him. And that's what I wanted." She looked up at me. "But he's so different. There's so much on his mind. I just don't get it. And I'm driving him batty. He alpha ordered me to shut up and I didn't know how to take that. So I just left. I told him I'd be back when I figured things out. I knew he'd send someone to look after me. He doesn't want to tick Sam off, so he won't come himself."

"There's a lot involved here and a lot at stake." It made my head hurt to think about it.

"So let's concentrate on tomorrow. I'll clean up the house a bit," she said looking around and smiling. I hadn't been that bad. "And then we'll go to graduation. Afterwards, we'll have dinner at the diner."

"Not the Lodge?" I asked.

"Dad, I know you think that's the best place in town, but I'd rather just go to the diner. We know those people. I just want to be around people I know." I nodded. I knew what she meant.

"I like the diner better, too." We watched as the winner of the dessert round was announced by making a tuna infused ice-cream with a cranberry syrup. I guess you had to taste that to really believe it was possible.

"I think I'll head to bed." She stretched and yawned. She pulled herself up and took her glass and my empty beer bottle into the kitchen before she headed up stairs. I sat there, watching the beginning of another episode of the cooking show when I felt eyes on me. I looked over at the window to see Jake staring at me. I nodded at him.

It amazed me how silent they could be. All of them were huge. He glided in the door and seated himself across from me.

"How is she?" he asked. I raised my eyebrow at him. "I miss her." He was calm enough, but I could feel his nervous energy. He had so much on his shoulders. Broad and strong as they were, he was still only a sixteen year old boy. Man. Man-boy. He'd mated with my daughter. Mated.

Gah! I wish I didn't need to know that.

"She's nervous. She said you alpha-ordered her."

"It's not like I wanted to!" he cried. "That's what she hated most about the leech. She hated how he decided everything for her. But sometimes, I have to agree with the controlling bastard. She doesn't always know what's best for her."

"Don't I know it?" His head shot up as I said it. He knew what I meant.

"Are there ears?"

"Don't you know it?" his tone was snide. I had to admit he was good. Too damn good.

"She's fine, Jake. Go home. She wants to graduate with the rest of her classmates tomorrow."

"Am I allowed to come to that?" he asked sounding petulant. Damn he was good.

"That might be a good idea. Even if she's confused, if you want to fix this thing, you better show up for stuff like that. I'll make sure Sam knows I told you to come."

"I don't need his permission. I'm an Alpha now."

"Down boy. You know what I mean. We don't need the two egos clashing," I smiled at his scowl. He really didn't like being referred to as a dog. It was great for riling him up.

"I'm outta here," he said rising to his great height. He stood over me for a moment and turned, leaving as silently as he came in. This was all going to turn out well or into the biggest cluster in Quileute history. I was too tired to think about it anymore.

I trudged up the stairs thinking I'd try to get some shut eye. My little girl was graduating tomorrow. And she was, for all intents and purposes, married.

Shoot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am loving your comments!   
> Thoughts?


	17. It hit the fan

"Edward, go back to your place in line!" I finally said cutting off his attempts to get me to open up about Jake and our problems. I didn't want to talk to him about that. He'd been bugging me via text for days and I could tell how frustrated he was by being so inaccessible.

"Bella, please—" The look on my face must have shut his trap because he stopped abruptly. He must have remembered that last time he tried that phrase on me and I walked away from both of them.

"Go back to your place in line, please." I spoke slowly in case he couldn't understand me.

"That'd be up there," Jessica said, pointing, "by Tyler." I bit my lip to hide my smile. Jessica and I had been texting quite a bit since I quit coming to school. At first I thought she was trying to gossip and get the juicy details straight from me. But Angela told me that she and Lauren had parted ways over the whole Edward/Jacob blow up and Jessica stuck up for me.

"I know where that is," Edward seethed. He was really pissed. Good. "Bella, we really need to talk." He kept trying to get me to look into his eyes and I wasn't falling for it. Learning about Edward's thrall was almost as emotionally liberating as my imprint.

"No, we really need to graduate." I stared at the tip of his nose, but I could still see his eyes. The pupils of his ochre eyes we small pin-points and the amber viscous. "And then you need to eat dinner with  _your_  family. Did you skip breakfast again? You're acting a little hangry." I knew he'd remember one of our early conversations when I accused him of being grumpy when he was hungry.

"But—" Edward tried again but was cut off.

"He just doesn't give up, does he?" Jessica asked pretending like he wasn't even there. Jessica had explained that after Mike spent months yanking her around she'd finally confronted him about his feelings for me and nailed him to the wall explaining to him that he needed to learn how to take no for an answer and treat women with respect. She saw Edward's break up with me as the type of thing even though there may not be another woman he was chasing. Her support was actually quite refreshing.

"No. He. Doesn't." I said and she smiled at me, like deciding what to say next. Edward just tutted giving her a cursory look and fixing his attention back on me. Jessica smirked and changed tactics.

"So, let me see this dress you were bragging about," Jessica squealed. I lowered the zipper of my graduation gown to reveal the purple bodice of the dress I'd pulled out of Leah's closet. I was careful to keep one hand at my collar over my mark, but that didn't cover the hickey that Jacob kept fresh and purple. The dress was fitted across my breasts with a neckline that showed more cleavage than I'd ever revealed to anyone other than Jake. Since I wasn't as muscular as Leah it tightly hugged my body revealing the slim softness of the rest of my curves. Leah was much more confident than I had ever been and I only wore with her encouragement. She was good for the self-esteem. She thought I was "hot" and I was beginning to feel it myself.

"Jake loves purple," I giggled over Jessica's ooo's and ah's. Edward rolled his eyes and finally stalked off to his place in line next to Alice. He, apparently, didn't like my reference to my current boyfriend or, to what said boyfriend appreciated.

"Looks like you  _really_  dodged a bullet with that one," Jessica said, her concerned eyes followed Edward then flicking back to me.

"You have no idea," I breathed out. "He  _really_  doesn't like me being with Jake. And he heard that we're fighting right now, so now Edward is pushing harder than ever to talk to me. He freakin' told my father that he was just waiting for Jake to mess stuff up. Jake's only sixteen, of course he's gonna mess stuff up! But he was there when I needed him." Let him stew on that in Jessica's thoughts.

"No! You're fighting with Jake? What about?" Jessica asked, surprised. I could tell she had so many more questions but I wanted to keep this conversation on track.

"He thinks he can control me, too." We shuffled forward in the slow procession and we were almost to the doors of the auditorium. "When will the men in my life realize that I have to be able to make decisions for myself no matter how stupid they think they are?"

"You're not breaking up with him, are you?" Jessica whispered. I pretended to trip and let out a little gasp. I'd actually become less clumsy since giving myself to Jake, but I didn't know if that was the marking or just that I was feeling more confident.

"No, I haven't but..." I let the implication hang in the air. I needed her thinking it. "But when has high school love ever worked out?" She looked confused by my question.

"I mean, my parents messed things up royally and they met at seventeen. Dating Edward was a disaster as I turned into a zombie when he left. And when I finally allow myself to feel again, it turns out that things with Jake are…well…they're a lot harder than I thought they would be."

"What do you mean?" The line had stopped and we were waiting for the procession music to begin at the doors of the auditorium.

"Isn't it supposed to be  _easy_  with the person you love? Shouldn't you just get along?" I posed the question.

"I guess so," she replied a little hesitantly. "But every couple has problems, don't they?"

"I guess, but it just seems like I'm constantly in a fight with Jake over something. Which is different from Edward who refused to fight at all. He just did what he wanted without even discussing it with me."

"Edward does seem a little…intense," Jessica admitted looking back over at him.

"Totally," I was laying it on thick. It had to be believable. "I guess I'd rather fight than be treated like a child, right?" The tinny, canned version of  _Pomp and Circumstance_  filtered through the doors that were now open for our entrance.

"So you're in a fight right now?" Jessica asked as the line proceeded through the doors to the slow pace of the quarter note bass line. Families calling out names of their graduate echoed through the auditorium. I had to raise my voice a little to be heard.

"I just need some time away from him to clear my head. I don't know what I want. I said some pretty mean things the last time I saw him." We'd stopped one more time and she gave look akin to pity. We started walking again and I looked down to keep from tripping in my purple heels I'd also borrowed from Leah.

"I didn't know your parents met when they were that young. I've never met your mom," Jessica pressed, her sculpted and painted eyebrows raised high with curiosity.

"She's kind of a free spirit and moved here on a whim and decided that Forks was too provincial for her. She only stayed as long as she did because she got knocked up and Charlie insisted on marrying her," I explained. "She thought it would, and I quote, 'be a lark.'" I made little air quotes as I quoted my mother. I'd told Edward many things about my life and parents, but I had never revealed this detail. I was too embarrassed and I thought he'd think less of me and my family. "I don't want to fall into the same trap," I added, biting my lip and looking at her meaningfully and then looking at the floor.

Jessica stared at me with wide eyes. "Bella are you…" she trailed off. Jessica didn't finish her question and I gave no response. I just let the assumption hang in the air.

"Go!" Eric hissed from a few places back in the line. Jessica had stopped and I could tell her brain was going right where I wanted it to go. While Jessica realized we needed to move, I let my eyes flick up to Edward who was hurriedly whispering to Alice who jerked at whatever he had told her. I guess that arrow hit the bull's eye.

"Look!" Jessica giggled, grabbing my arm. "You're in a fight and he showed up anyway." As we walked down the center aisle, Jessica pointed to Jake who was flanked by Quil and Embry like massive sentinels whose heads rose above everyone in the crowd. To their right was Charlie and Billy was seated on the end in his chair.

"Bel-la! Bel-la!" Quil hooted. I blushed, smiled and waved. Jake tilted his head back in acknowledgement. He was just so massive. I think he grew six inches since the marking. I ran my fingers over my mark and watched his lip twitch with a hint of a smile. Just a hint.

"He is so in love with you!" Jessica babbled excitedly. Embry leaned over and whispered something in Jake's ear and Quil and Jake's head twitched to the area where Edward would be sitting.

"Yeah, he is," I smiled, mirroring her excitement. We filed into to our row, which was the last one and my eyes flicked over to where the Cullen twins were sitting. "Maybe I was wrong about Jake. Maybe…" I was cut off as the counselor instructed us to take our seats. Jessica looked over at Bella with an excited grin.

"How's your speech?" I whispered while the Principal stood giving the normal introductions of all the important people who were present.

"Good!" she gushed back. "I can't believe they don't let the top ten sit I the front row any more. This whole thing about not make anyone 'feel bad' is making  _me_  feel bad. I worked damn hard to be Valedictorian. I deserve a little bit if front row recognition." I nodded my agreement. I wasn't even eligible because of my transfer status and attendance.

All of a sudden the hairs on the back of my neck prickled and a feeling of dread washed over me. I turned in my seat to look at Jake who was easy to find. His face was stoic but Embry's and Quil's looked livid. I watched as Jake leaned over and whispered something to Charlie before he lifted his eyes to me. Jake winked so fast I almost thought I'd imagined it. He was reassuring me.

"Miss Jessica Stanley!" the Principal called for her to deliver her speech. Bella plastered her best supportive smile on her face and grabbed Jessica's hands in support. Bella joined in the applause and then reached up to touch her mark again. She felt the hum of Jake's strength. That day on the blanket with Leah had shown them all how powerful the mark is.

Bella tuned into what Jessica was saying in her speech to try to distract herself.

"So what I've learned over the past four years is that high schools sucks." Jessica turned to the administrators who looked shocked by her statement. "Bear with me, I have a point," she smiled and they hesitantly smiled back at her one of them fixedly leafing through the pages in his binder. "I guess what I  _should_  say is that adolescence sucks and high school is the place where it all unfolds. These past four years have been fraught with social and emotional struggles and we're expected to get good grades and participate in all the rites of passage while staying away from sex and drugs, right?" she paused while the audience chuckled and kids hooted. "Forks High School provided us with excellent instruction in state mandated public education while providing us both distractions and outlets for our teenaged angst." The administration looked a little mollified.

Jess's speech was pretty unexpected so far. It was interesting and not like I'd imagined a commencement speech to be. I didn't think the school officials were so keen on it, though.

"But I hope all of us learned more than the curriculum during the last four years. I hope that all the emotional struggles we endured in these hallowed halls of academia also taught us that in life outside these walls we can't control what other people do or how they feel. I hope we have been able to look at ourselves and assess our strengths and weaknesses in a way that perpetuates growth instead of negative envy." Jess paused and looked in Lauren's general direction. "I know that my experience here at Forks High School, through both teachers and my fellow students, has helped me figure out who I am and who I want to be. Understanding the parts of myself I don't like will help me transform them into a better and more complete Jessica Stanley. I hope we all can say the same." Jessica took a few moments to look at other individual faces in the audience. I smiled because I knew that Mike and Lauren both got a pointed look. Her eyes got a little glassy when they met with mine.

"Now, armed with that knowledge, and the skills we've cultivated over the past twelve years, we can head out into the world to make our weaknesses into strengths and use our strengths to make the world a better place."

Edward was still whispering to Alice and I saw one of the girls seated behind him tap him on the shoulder and shush him. I bit my lip to stifle my smile. Edward, true to his form, smiled winningly and I could see his apology.

"From my own experiences and from watching others," Jessica continued on, "I've learned that you have to find your strength within yourself and not let anyone succeed in chipping away at the bedrock of your self-worth no matter how hard they try. You can't give the haters power over you." Bella noticed that Lauren Mallory, two rows up and just a few seats over, was decidedly trying not to pay attention to Jessica's words. "High school sucks because it's just a hard time of life. But I'm grateful that I got to spend this rough time here, at this place, in this time, with you people." More hoots and hollers from the student section caused Jessica to pause before she continued.

"Life isn't going to get any easier, but let's all go make our own happy endings with all the lessons we've gathered up to this point in time! Thank you." The applause was thunderous and the room was on their feet giving Jessica a standing ovation.

As much as I enjoyed Jessica's speech, I couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that plagued me. But when she returned to her seat, I gave Jessica a hug and tried to push the feelings down. Jessica looked worried.

"That was awesome!" I assured her. "You really hit the nail on the head!"

"Good. That wasn't the speech I submitted for approval," Jessica whispered as the Superintendent rose to accept the Principals presentation of the graduates.

"You have to get them approved?" I asked, shocked. Jessica just nodded. And turned back to watch the presentation of graduates. There were whoops and hollers as each graduate's name was called and they crossed the stage to shake the hands of different administrators and accept their diplomas. Row by row the graduates stood and filed up to the stage. There was only a smattering of applause and Alice and Edward crossed the stage and I felt Jake's displeasure as I absentmindedly reached up to touch my mark. I watched as Lauren crossed and Mike a few people behind her and then it was my row's turn to rise and file.

Keeping up the pretense, I purposefully stumbled up the stairs, that feeling of foreboding ever increasing. I shook a number of hands of people I didn't know and blushed furiously at the loud noises emanating from Quil and Embry and even Charlie. Those guys knew how to make me smile. I looked across the crowd as I reached up to the tassel dangling from my hat and switched it from one side to the other and locked eyes with Jake as I tripped down the stairs.

"She's here," he mouthed and my heart dropped to my stomach. The sound of the crowd faded away and was replaced with a ringing of fear. My eyes flicked to see Edward and Alice both looking back at me, concern etched in both their faces. I automatically reached to my mark and pressed my concerned thoughts to Jake.

"I hear you, Bells. Be cool. We got this," Jacob whispered into my mind. I felt the reassurance the link gave me, but it didn't erase the fear. Victoria was here? Did she plan to attack me in front of all these humans? Had we pushed her to this after I secluded myself down on the rez over the past few weeks? Shit!

We'd been playing with the power of the mark almost non-stop the last few days since we'd discovered it. But never with Edward this close. I didn't want to risk linking the pack with Edward's mind since they'd worked so hard on keeping mentally mute when he was around. Suddenly the plans we'd made seemed so precarious and silly.

I caught a sight of Dr. Cullen who had an uncharacteristically worried look on his chiseled features. Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett were conspicuously absent. They hadn't re-enrolled in school and I hadn't seen Esme at all since this whole thing began. I had wondered about that.

Back in my row I tried to push down the fear that had turned to terror as the thoughts of a bloodied auditorium filled with my dead classmates corpses flashed through my mind.

"Bells! Knock it off! That's not going to happen," Jake's thoughts shattered the vision. I hadn't even realized I was caressing my neck. I dropped my hand and turned to give him an apologetic glance. I had to be more careful about that. The wolves didn't always understand the difference between what I imagined and what was real.

"Don't touch it unless you need to," I told myself.

I don't remember the rest of the ceremony. I remember going through the motions and throwing my cap up with the rest of my classmates and scooping one back up as we exited the auditorium. Our classmates were gushing at Jessica about her awesome speech, attention she lapped up graciously, but all I could feel was fear.

Victoria was here and all supernatural people in the room could smell her and I had no idea where she was. All I wanted to do was get as far away from the fragile humans as possible to ensure that none of them would be caught in the crossfire.

With all the attention on Jessica, I slowly turned and made my way to the door that led to the parking lot. I had to get out and away from the crowds of people. I touched my scar as I exited the building to let Jake know. I knew he could find me with our special link and I knew anyone could follow my scent.

Even Victoria.

The outer door slammed shut behind me and the parking lot was empty because everyone was still waiting to greet their graduates. I needed to put some distance between my death-magnet self and everyone else.

I walked quickly across the parking lot and into the fields towards the forest. I was hoping one of Sam's or Jake's pack was patrolling the area, though Forks had been taken off the loop since my mini-move down there. I dropped my cap and gown separately in the field, leaving bread crumbs, and entered the forest as fast as my purple heels could carry me. I made no illusions to my forgone clumsiness, I just moved with expediency. The farther into the forest I got the fewer innocent casualties there'd be.

I knew someone was there. My ears were still ringing with fear, but everything else in the forest was quiet as well. I was hoping the vamp had yellow eyes instead of red.

"Hello?" I ventured slowly turning in a circle to try to see or feel what the animals already knew.

"Bella!" Edward's relief was evident, but I did not mirror it. "Why did you leave?"

"Victoria is here. I know you know that. I couldn't stay in there in case she tried…" I trailed off and fell to my knees with…what? Relief? No. I was almost as afraid of Edward as I was of Victoria.

"Silly Bella," he chuckled as he knelt by my side. His tone was simpering and it made me angry. "She would not have tried anything in a full auditorium."

"How do you know?" I asked him, making a sideways movement to get some distance between us.

"Because that would bring the Volturi down on her and no one wants that," Edward replied. I could hear the hurt in his voice from my movement away from him. I didn't dare look at him directly. "Bella-love, why are you frightened of me?"

"Don't call me that. I am not your love any more. And I need to get to Jake. He'll be looking for me by now. I just needed to get away from innocent people. Who are the Volturi?"

He kept the slight distance I had created as he answered. "They are our law keepers. They enforce the secrecy acts and any who bring undue attention to our kind are punished by death. Look, let me get you away from here. You are more difficult to find now that your scent is so different, but she still may be able to track you." He made a move towards me and I took a step away. I remembered that Alice had mentioned the Volturi and that was where Edward was headed when she wanted me to help save him. Something didn't add up. Edward was the one who had caused this whole mess. His obsession with me had led to so many problems and so many humans knowing about their kind. Was that how he was going to end his life?

But, I also knew I needed to get away and that Edward would be the fast bet to get away if Jake didn't find me first. But I didn't want to go anywhere with him.

"Will you take me to the treaty line?" I asked, knowing he'd either say no or lie.

"Sure," he answered too soon. So he went with the lie. Or half lie. He may intend to take me to the treaty line but only when it suited him. His eyes darted around and his nose lifted in the air infinitesimally. "But we need to go now! The wolves are out and I can hear Victoria. That means she's close. Do you trust me?" he asked.

"No, Edward, I don't. But I trust you can keep me alive for the next little bit." Again the pain washed through his eyes and I made the mistake of looking directly into them and suddenly felt ashamed. He had always tried to keep me safe no matter what. I could trust him to keep me safe and that I knew without a doubt. But looking into his eyes made remember that fact, it didn't dazzle me. I looked at his nose again, not wanting to tempt fate.

"I'm sorry, Edward. Yes, I trust you." Without another word I was scooped up into his arms and the forest was whizzing by so fast I closed my eyes to keep the nausea at bay. I don't know how long he ran, it seemed like hours, but he finally slowed and I worked up the nerve to open my eyes. He placed my feet on the soft loam in front of a small, rustic, hunting cabin. It was more Charlie's speed than Edward's. I refused to touch my mark because I knew if Jake was fighting and I overshot and linked to the pack it would do more harm than good. I'd told him what I was doing. Edward was a manipulative bastard, but he didn't want me dead. Besides, I had to figure out where I was first.

"Where are we?" I tentatively asked. There was no way we were anywhere near La Push and the treaty line. At least he got me away from Forks.

"Near Cape Flattery. I've been looking for a safe place to keep you and I've never scented Victoria north of Sappho." My mind was spinning at this information. He'd planned this. How could he have known? Did Alice and Jasper know about this part of the plan? If Jasper knew would he fill Jake in on this plan?

"Thank you for trusting me, Bella. Once Victoria is neutralized we can work on your other problem." That brought my mind back to the present. He'd led me to the door of the cabin and opened the door for me to walk through.

"What other problem?" I asked once I was inside. My eyes swept the room. A small kitchenette has some supplies stacked on the counter and a double bed in the corner looked freshly made. There was a small door in the corner that Bella assumed went into a bathroom or it was a closet next to a faded, brown plaid couch pushed up next to the opposite wall. A small kitchen table had a vase with fresh daisies and each of the three windows had bright white curtains trimmed with blue lace. He brought fresh flowers?

I looked over to Edward who still hadn't answered my question. "What other problem, Edward?" I knew the earlier arrows had hit their mark, but I wanted him to say it. I watched as he stepped closer to me.

"Bella, I know you're questioning things right now. You know that Carlisle and I are competent doctors who can take care of this for you." He stopped inches away from her.

"What problem needs to be taken care of?" I asked again, the fear welling up in my gut. No one knew where I was. I needed to tell him, but I didn't want to bring attention to my mark. Yet.

"You're so young. You don't need to be burdened so young with this," he said and moved to push my long hair behind my shoulder.

"What problem, Edward? Say it." I wasn't going to let up. He'd forced me to say the word vampire that first day I revealed to him I knew what he was. Karma has such a funny cyclical pattern.

"I know you don't want to keep his baby, Bella. Be honest with yourself. I heard what you said to Jessica." I had not said that to Jessica. It was confirmation of everything we—both the packs and I—had feared. Edward wove his own reality by the things he overheard in other people's heads. He added his own spin to suit his own view of the world. And he used Alice's visions to justify it.

"You're wrong, Edward. I'd want to keep any life I create with Jake." I looked directly into his eyes as I reached up to touch my mark. "I promised myself to him and him to me. We are bonded and you will never be able to sever that bond." I pushed all my words and emotions out through that thought hoping that Jake would hear and feel it through space and time.

Edward's eyes jerked down to where I touched my neck. He seethed at the sight of the hickey—as he always did—but then his eyes narrowed in on the bite mark that my fingers massaged.

"What is that?" he hissed. His whole demeanor changed. His body went from placating and enticing to aggressive and agitated.

"My bond," I replied, "and none of your business."

I'd forgotten how disconcerting vampyric speed was. Even hanging around the pack and their supernatural speed, it was not as freakily inhuman as the vamps. He'd scooped me up and pinned me to the wall before I'd even taken another breath. It was amazing that I wasn't hurt in the process, but it ended with a thud that pushed the wind out of me.

He had my hands pinned above my head with one hand, my butt seated on his leg to raise me up to his eye level and the other hand hovering over the mark, keeping my hair back.

"He bit you?" he said through clenched teeth his eyes now black with anger. No viscous gold of the thrall was left visible.

"He's always been willing to do what you wouldn't," I spat back, trying to wriggle from his tight grasp. I was going to have bruises from my efforts. While his grip wasn't comfortable, it wasn't painful unless I moved against it.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Edward scoffed, his eyes now focused back on me.

"He loves me, trusts me, allows me to make my own decisions—right or wrong, and wants to be a part of my life no matter what I choose," I retorted. He leaned in closer, dropping his leg but pinning me to the wall with his body. At one point in my life I would have wrapped my legs around his waist had me let me, but I felt no compulsion to do that now.

"And now you carry his little puppy inside you, so I guess you can say he fucks you like I never did, too," his voice was just above a whisper. I was shocked at his word choice, but it furthered deepened the conclusion that nothing of what Edward presented in his façade is actually real.

"Yes I can. Jealous?" I asked, driving the knife right into his unbeating heart. He stared at me with cold, unbreathing anger. A human would be panting with the force of hate I saw in his eyes, but Edward was still as a statue while he continued to hold both my hands above my head and his hips pinned me to the wall.

"And," I continued on in the calmest voice I could muster, "when I asked him to do the one thing that would make me his forever, despite his misgivings about the pain it would inflict on me temporarily, he did it. Because  _I_  meant that much to  _him_. That, Edward, is what irks you. He bound himself to me forever when you decided you wouldn't. You lost to the wolf because he had more courage to trust what  _I_  wanted instead of making that decision for me in some falsely altruistic manipulation game. I see who you really are now."

"And now you're going to ruin your life by raising the bastard of a man who is half animal?" he asked, his voice dripping with disdain.

I just smiled in return. I may have been scared shitless, but the satisfaction I felt in that moment in time was totally worth it.

He stood there, continuing to immobilize me and I was terrified. But I did my best to not let that show. We had manipulated him into this anger and we had wanted him to attempt to get me alone. I only hoped things were going well enough for someone to follow me. He leaned in and ran his nose up my neck, inhaling.

"Your scent is so different now," he answered, but his voice laced with disappointment.

"That's the mark you silly mind-reader. You always assume you know and understand everything. Does my blood no longer sing to you?" I asked.

His grip loosened a fraction and I sucked in a breath not knowing what to expect. His free hand came down and ran over the hickey that stood proud against my pale skin. I shuddered at the contact. Slowly, so very slowly, his finger traced around the two marks where Jake's canine's sunk into to my muscle and then up to actually touch the mark.

"What the fuck?" Jake's voice was in my head. "Bella? Where the fuck are you?"

Edward's eyes jerked to Bella's as his thoughts were transmitted through the whole pack mind. Edward was not used to having his own thoughts heard because the whole of his plan was spilled before he realized that his finger on my mark as like a megaphone to his brain.

"SHIT!" Jake's voice roared in my mind before Edward dropped me to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	18. Two Front War

Bella's graduation should have been a happy event but it was the most stressful fifty minutes of my existence. It killed me knowing the fucktard was going to be back stage with her. That I had no real way of communicating with her unless she touched my mark was driving me crazy.

But I had to trust her.

She was smart and insisted on being the bait. I know my Bella-there is no stopping her when she gets an idea in her head and I'd rather be in on the idea to anticipate the effects. Jasper warned us that Edward had some plan to separate her and take her away from the whole situation. We were actually counting on it, I didn't want her to see the wolves in full-on kill mode. When we give ourselves over to that instinct it's just brutal and I like my Bells thinking we're cuddly and cute. The problems with letting her be bait: that douche bag never revealed to his family where his hidey hole actually was. I'm pretty sure that Alice knew.

Acting like a stoic asshole was about to rip my heart to shreds as well. Ever since we came up with the ruse to get people thinking we weren't united on all fronts meant I had to act like the imprint did the opposite of what it actually did. I had to alpha ordered her to shut up to facilitate that ruse, just like she told Charlie, but only after she'd given me express permission to do so. So I alpha ordered her to be pissed off at me, too. We didn't know if that would work, but it couldn't hurt, could it?

I let Embry and Quil act all excited and happy when Bella walked past us during graduation while I just nodded my head. The touch to my mark and her mental "I love you" was enough for me to remain passive if only on the exterior. I liked it when she touched it but it could be so distracting at the same time. Right now it was just a way for her to send me some comfort and a way for me to gauge how she was doing while she did it.

But we didn't know how much the leech was able to pick up and Bella was still shaky on the whole shield/projection thing. She could both block our thoughts from others and project her thoughts when she wanted to. It was weird and we were still working out the finer points when the decision was made that she'd go to graduation. Sam was totally against it because it would put too many people in danger if the red head and her army did show up. But when the leeches brought up about the Volturi and how all the bloodsuckers were scared of them so she wouldn't do something so stupid, I had to agree– even if I could see through the ruse. We needed to draw out the curly haired bitch and force her hand.

I was tired of being manipulated into a waiting game by the psycho chick and the fucktard. We knew he was trying to separate Bella from the protection of the treaty line. But we now had advantages none of the leeches knew about. Not even the big guy and blondie. We'd kept the details of the mark secret.

I liked her friend's speech and was really listening in after I smelled the redhead. It was a way to calm my nerves because it sounded like she was giving Bella some props. Jasper and Emmett were outside, along with Sam's pack. I knew a howl would come if I needed to be doing something other than I was—inside with my eyes on Bella. The wolf got antsy but there was no threat of a phase and one look at Embry told me he'd smelled her too. Bella glanced at me after she'd walked across the stage. I could see the fear in eyes; that fear had almost broken my aching heart.. She'd become so intuitive over the past few weeks, she knew on some unconscious level that something was wrong. She constantly kept me in a state of awe.

I mouthed to her what was going on, because Bella never likes being in the dark. I wasn't going to be like the fucktard who always thought she was too stupid to understand information given to her.

Her brief vision of what could happen if Victoria found her here just about threw me to the floor. My Bells has a very vivid imagination. If her nightmares were half as clear as that, no wonder she screamed for months. I sat up a bit taller knowing that those stopped when she was in my bed or me in hers.

My knee bobbed up and down and I could tell it was irritating Charlie. It was the only outlet for the tension coiling in my gut and riling up the wolf. I watched as Bella threw her cap into the air with the rest of her classmates and then exit the auditorium. I didn't like it when she physically left the auditorium and I could no longer see her. And the wolf was about at the end of his patience, too. I didn't even try to join in to all the fucking small talk going on around us. I concentrated on the scents, sights, and sounds around me. I was aware of each and every look I received from the horny girls to jealous boys and parents hoping their kids would have nothing to do with me, but not a one of them were threats. The threats were in the room where she was and I couldn't see them.

"Jake, I'm leaving the building so Victoria doesn't come looking for me inside with all those people. I'm going out the back field and into the forest. Come find me," her mental whisper sounded through my mind. I liked that I could hear her when I wasn't phased. I'm glad that she thought to tell me her plan but the growl that erupted from my throat made everyone in a three row area turn and look at me.

And that's when Alice showed up. FUCK!

"Bella's left the building," we both said at the same time. Had I not been so stressed, the look on Alice's face and the rest of them looking from me, to Alice, back to me at different intervals would have been comical.

"So where's Edward?" Charlie asked Alice. He knew the answer. One thing I'd learned over the past few weeks was to not underestimate the Chief of the Forks Police Department.

"Well, he followed her!" Alice exclaimed. "He couldn't wait for  _him_ ," and she pointed at me with disgust, "to figure out what was going on. And how did you know anyway?"

"Yeah, I'm sure that's the reason," Quil added.

"If Edward weren't such a prude I'd be worried about her," Embry scoffed.

"Enough!" I roared. I didn't give a flying fuck who was listening, the new timbre my voice had acquired since becoming an alpha intimidated everyone; human and wolves alike. Everyone around us just averted their eyes.

"The redhead is here and we need to neutralize that first, then we'll figure out where Fuckward took Bella." I made a point to look directly at Alice. "I know because she told me and don't think I don't know this hasn't been your plan all along."

Alice took a step back as I raised up to my full height. "But how?" she squeaked.

"It doesn't fuckin' concern you how she told me, but know that I can and will find her, so your dear, dead brother better actually be concerned about what's best for her." And that's when the good Doctor appeared. Fuck my life. If he had a modicum of control over his so called "kids," none of this would even be a issue.

"Alice," he laid his hand on her shoulder to stop her from her next retort, "we've discussed this. Bella has made her choice and you no longer see her future."

"Just because I can't see their bastard child doesn't mean it's right for her!" she hissed. And that's when Charlie stepped in.

"And what makes you the judge of what's right for my daughter? You better extract that stone cold nose outta the lives of people you left for dead and go clean up the mess you left behind or I'll make sure that every law enforcement agency stops any fast driving car you ever purchase again under any pseudonym from this coast to the east. Now you get that little stony ass out there and help my boys kill that redhead and any other demon she may have created and leave Bella to decide her own fate." My dad coughed his approval. Charlie's hard glare fixed on the little bitch and then the Doctor sent a very clear message.

"Now git!" and he pointed to the door. Damn, Charlie! Both leeches just looked around to see if anyone had overheard, but most of the crowd had dispersed to take pictures.

I moved towards the door with Quil and Embry on my flanks and I heard Dr. Cullen ask Alice where she saw the battle.

"Alice! NOW!" Dr. Cullen called as their footsteps trailed behind us. "And tell the truth this time because we have got to end this!"

"Their field. It's where Victoria first saw them and Edward led a path of Bella's old scent mixed with his there." She finally gave it up. I just hoped she wasn't fucking lying again.

I walked through the foyer, flanked by my two best friends, and Charlie stayed behind to take care of dad. I could hear the two Cullens following us and I knew that the other three were hidden in the woods, up in the trees. I needed to phase and check in with those on patrol.

We were at the edge of the forest by now and I had half my clothes shed.

"We found her robe and hat," Leah called as she appeared from behind a tree.

"Follow her while I kill this bitch!" I commanded. "When you find her, link in with us." Leah nodded phased mid sprint. I knew Seth would follow her. The Clearwaters worked well as a pair and they could anticipate each other with little to no communication. And Leah loved my girl almost as much as I did. And she was the fastest— after me.

"You don't even know where to go," Alice said when she suddenly appeared in front of me in a blur. I finished stripping and she made a grand scene of avoiding looking at my junk.

"Oh he knows, Darlin'," Japser called as he stepped forward to make himself known. "He killed Laurent there and I doubt he'll ever forget that place. All we gotta do is try to keep up."

That was the last I heard before I was running at full speed. The wolf could no longer be contained and I offered no resistance whatsoever. They weren't able to keep up. As much as this was the Cullen's fault I wanted to be the one who tore the head off that delusional redheaded bitch. Did becoming a vampire freeze all brain function as well? They all seemed to have one track minds but with the ability to process large amounts of data at tremendous speeds. They were like computers with faulty, outdated programs.

Ignoring all the suggestions from my pack, I used their eyes and ears to gather intel. I don't know how or when Edward had planted a false trail while taking Bella somewhere other than here, but Victoria's fresh scent did indeed lead right to the meadow. I gave out the predetermined orders because this part of the plan was right on schedule with all the right people in the right places.

It didn't take long for my muscle memory to bring me to the place where I had first saved Bella from a leech. I slammed on the brakes just inside the tree line. I could see her red hair gleaming in the late May sun. Bella had warned me about the how they sparkle, but I didn't see it as beautiful. I saw it as kampy.

"I smell you, dogs. Did you team up with the Cullens to even out the odds?" she purred across the field. I phased and entered the meadow standing upright and proud.

"I don't need the Cullens to finish you off," I replied. Alice must have finally given some good intel to Jasper because we could hear the metallic screams and rending of vampyric flesh in the distance. Victoria's eyes jerked to the direction of the sounds. "Though they are coming in handy."

"Doesn't matter. You'll never find us all," she cooed. "Where's Edward anyway? I followed his scent mixed in with your little whore's." The wolf did not like that one bit and right as I was about to lose any control I had over the phase Bella's voice broke through my mind.

 _"I promised myself to him and him to me. We are bonded and you will never be able to sever that bond."_ Her words were accompanied with such a strong sense of love and assurance it was just the elixir I needed to finish this right. The whole pack heard, they felt her declaration and it fortified them as well.

"Looks like he fooled you," I called. Several more screams from another part of the forest and I saw her marble façade crack. "He took Bella way from here. To protect her so I could finish this once and for all. Sounds like your flanks are being thinned and trimmed a bit." Then I phased. She didn't need to hear any more words and I didn't feel like talking. It was time to kill the bitch.

"I need a count!" I roared through both packs. Sam had finally relinquished control and I had the full power over all nine.

"Jasper reported eighteen arrived, including Victoria. I've killed two," Sam reported in a clipped business-like tone. One by one reports came in.

"Two," Quil stated.

"Three," Embry called.

"Four and working on the fifth," Paul called followed by a terrible growl and a loud crash of trees.

"Two," Jared announced.

"That leaves three and I only see Victoria. Where's the other two?" I asked.

"The Cullens have one tied down and the other is…" Sam didn't have time to finish because I felt a sear of pain in my right back flank. His attack spun me around to face him instead of Victoria and I heard her cackle as I righted myself, teeth bared.

"You can't have her," he screamed at me, a slow growl rumbled through my chest. "She's mine and I'll die protecting her."

"Let him," Paul called. "You go get the bitch, Jake, I got him. GO!"

The wolf bristled being commanded by Lahote, but he recognized the wisdom of the words so, without even a glance back at my attacker, I lunged forward, digging my claws deep into the damp earth and propelled myself forward at a speed I'd never reached before. It was obviously something Victoria had not expected because she barely had an opportunity to turn before I was on her and released her body from the burden of her head. The pieces had to be burned, I knew, or they could be put back together. I thought about propping her head up and letting her watch as I systematically dismantled her body and threw the parts on to the fire.

"Not a bad idea, chief," Paul said. "I'll do it while you go get Bella." Paul's wolf stopped in front of me and dropped the head of the blonde vamp who'd slashed my back leg open. I looked back to survey the damage?

"Really?" I asked. And as if on cue, Bella's vision broke through the entire pack.

"What the fuck!" I yelled. "Bella! Where the fuck are you?" I could see how close the fucktard's face was to hers and he must have been touching my mark because several visions were all dumped on us at once.

_A cabin deep in the woods._

_A map showing us the northern most point of the peninsula._

_Edward biting Bella at all her pulse points and then sealing the wounds with his tongue to hold the venom in._

The last was the part he'd thought most about and a howl ripped through my core that I was sure was heard up in Alaska.

"SHIT!" I yelled and then in all stopped.

"What the fuck was that?" Embry asked.

"Leah, where are you? Seth?" I called.

No answer. They'd been in the periphery of my thoughts until the last few minutes.

"Jacob," Dr. Cullen called. My wolf whipped around and I phased mid-turn. With a deep gash in my right thigh I marched my naked ass right up to Alice, who was following him, and picked her up by the neck. Her feet kicked uselessly against the air and her little fists pounded against my arms. That was going to leave some marks but nothing that wouldn't heal in a few minutes.

"When is he planning to turn her?" I asked, my tone very low and very threatening.

"Jacob, please?" Dr. Cullen begged. Jasper right behind him, but not making a move to either stop me or comfort Alice.

"Alice, tell the man. If Bella is indeed pregnant with his child, then he has every right to know. That change cannot happen," the doctor pleaded with Alice.

"She's not pregnant!" I roared. "And if that motherfucker knows that, what's to stop him?"

"Alice, did you know?" the doc asked her. I shook her and she tried to kick out against my body but my arms were too long and she wasn't able to reach.

She finally nodded when she realize the futility of her efforts and Carlisle was doing nothing to stop me.

"When?" I repeated.

"He was going to do it at twilight because that is his favorite time of the day. That way when she woke from her three days of slumber they would have the night to celebrate."

Holy mother fucking balls, of all the crazy, whacked out shit that had happened over the past three months, this had to be the fucking cherry on the top of the fucking shit cake.

Just then a rabid scream erupted from the leech that Emmett was trying to hold for whatever reason and he just twisted her head like a doll and pulled it off. The sound stopped.

"Why did you fucking keep one?" I asked Emmett. "Do you need another pet?" Alice tried to kick against my hold and I shook her to quiet her down. I gave her a look, begging her to give me a reason to copy her brother.

"We have questions," Emmett shrugged. "Her head don't need to be attached to answer.

"Jake, can you let my daughter go?" Dr. Cullen asked, timidly. He seemed to understand my pointed look at Alice. I turned my head and fixed my gaze on him.

"Seems like your kids are a little out of control, Doc. Get her to tell me where I can find my marked mate and I'll put her down."

"Jake," Sam's voice crossed the field. He'd phased back. "It's Cape Flattery. Emily has kin up there. Go. I'll take care of these…" his mouth twisted in a sneer, "things here. Go and get your imprint."

"Looks like we don't need your help, bitch." And I threw the little vamp sideways into a tree with all the force I had in my human body. The tree buckled and cracked and I didn't wait around to see if she stayed in one piece.

"SHIT!" Sam said with some awe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	19. Cease Fire

"Edward?" I asked, as I picked myself off the floor. I crossed my legs, seated and watched as he paced back and forth mumbling so fast I couldn't understand him. He suddenly stopped and looked down at me.

"How could you do this, Bella?" Edward pinched the bridge of his nose as if he had a migraine. Which was silly. It was another one of his "human-esque" illusions.

"Do what, exactly?" I really wasn't sure what he was talking about. There were so many things he could be talking about because I'd made so many decisions I knew he wouldn't agree with. But I knew I needed to stall. Whatever he had planned to do, I knew I needed to give my wolves time to find me. I reached up to touch my mark, to link into the pack mind again.

_Guys, I need some help here._

_Coming Bells!_

"Don't touch that!" Edward commanded. His eyes were fierce and unyielding. He stopped his methodical pacing. I dropped my hand. "Can he always hear you?"

They were coming. I needed to stall.

"Edward," I tried again, "You decided to turn me? After you left me?"

"How do you know that?" he spat. He took a step closer to me.

"I heard you. You touched my mark and I heard you. The whole pack heard you."

"How?" he whispered.

"What made you change your mind?" I asked, ignoring his question. He knew that answer, that's why he didn't want me to touch it.

"ANSWER ME!" he yelled. I'd never, ever heard Edward raise his voice and it scared me. I scooted back a little, but his command pissed me off. The anger that I'd allowed to simmer for the past few weeks roiled up my spine.

"NO!" I fired back, "You answer me!" I stabbed my finger accusingly at him and then pounded my chest with my thumb for emphasis. He stood, staring at me with his black, angry eyes. I wondered if maybe their color change also reflected their mood as well as their hunger. He took in a breath to speak, but pushed it out again. He shook his head and walked over to the window.

"What has he done to you?" he asked shaking his head. "You used to be so pleasing."

"What the holy crow are you talking about?" I asked. "I haven't changed. You just hate the fact that your thrall doesn't work on me anymore. I'm not going to apologize for the fact that your manipulations won't work on me anymore."

"I was only trying to make your life better," he said, turning to look out the window.

I scoffed. No, first I snorted and then I scoffed. That got him to look my way. The unusual early summer sun had begun its descent and it filled the room with an orang glow that would have been pleasing under any other circumstances.

"Why do you find that so amusing?" he took a step closer to me.

"Edward, you never gave me a choice. How is that better? That's…that's…well, it's like involuntary servitude. It's a form of slavery." His mouth dropped as if the thought was absurd.

"You could have had anything you wanted. Money, education, travel, anything!" he justified.

"Edward, I still don't understand why you refused to turn me, like, vehemently objected, and now that's your plan? What the heck is that?" I pulled me knees up to my chin and wrapped my arms around my shins.

"You've never read the Count of Monte Cristo, have you?" he asked with his presumed answered all in one. I hated that. He'd already assumed the answer, so why ask the question? He looked back out the window and then took another step closer. The evening's light made his sculpted bronze hair seem like it was on fire.

And then it was clear. Edward believed he needed to prolong peoples' struggles for them to fully appreciate the blessings. He dumped me so when he came back I'd love him more and be grateful.

" _You_  are not Edmond Dantes," I replied to answer his question and shook my head in disbelief. My voice might have even been dripping with the disdain I felt for his pretensions.

"And, Jake is now my Fernand," he replied, ignoring my statement to the contrary.

Oh. My. God. Did he really equate himself to a man falsely accused of a crime, convicted, and unjustly imprisoned by the work of his closest friend in the world? Jake and Edward had never even had a conversation before he left me.

"He did not send you to prison! YOU. LEFT. ME!" I scrabbled up off the floor. "I fell apart and he fixed me.  _You_  don't get to be the victim here.  _You_  caused all this!" My voice had risen an octave with my disbelief at his complete ability to disillusion himself as my finger jabbed accusingly for emphasis.

It was silent for a few moments and it was maddening. He actually thought he was the tragic hero of this story he's been writing himself. This tragedy full of real pain and loss using real people as his characters.

"Did you read the book or just watch the movie?" he finally asked, a shadow of his crooked smile just made his face look twisted. My head was spinning for the analogy he was trying to create in his mind. He was trying to make life imitate art by hammering a square peg in a round hole.

"Edward, what does this have to do with anything?" I asked. I pressed my palms to my face trying to wring some clarity from his thoughts and words. Maybe shutting out one of my senses would help me concentrate.

"Both," I sighed, "I've read it and seen the movie," finally answering his question and utterly exhausted. What did I ever see in this guy? He was just so draining.

"Bella?" the voice came from outside the door.

"Leah!" I shrieked. I looked over at Edward, concerned at his reaction but he just continued gazing out the window not moving a stony muscle.

"She's been out there for a while. She's been listening. Her brother, too," Edward explained.

"Tell that fucktard we're coming in," she called. "Seth is going to keep circling."

"He can hear you, you know," I rolled my eyes. My heart was beating its relief. It wasn't Jake, but it was my pack.

The door flew open and crashed against the wall and in walked a lithe Leah, all bronzed and muscled. Her long hair was loose and covered her breasts, but that was it. Her keen eyes scanned the room registering and cataloging every detail.

"Damn you look hot in that dress," Leah said to me. Edward had moved back to the window and tutted from the corner. Leah ignored him.

"Thanks?" It came out as a question and I gave her a questioning look.

"You okay?" Leah asked with real concern in her voice and closing the gap between us. I nodded my head and she pulled me into a hug.

"Can you please cover yourself?" Edward asked, his gaze fixed on us and shaking his head. Leah released me pushed her ebony locks behind her shoulders one at a time uncovering more of herself than before. She gave him a pointed look before he rolled his eyes and looked back out the window.

"He wants to know if you read the book or saw the movie because," she looked back at me, "in the movie Mercedes bore Edmond's child and in the book she didn't," Leah said. So that's it. He was trying to work this fake pregnancy of mine into his narrative. We knew it would tip the scales. It gave a reason for Charlie's mock anger and all the pretenses we'd created. It made him believe that Jake was a lustful, dangerous predator that from which I needed to be saved.

"You can't cover your naked form, but you've read one of the most classic pieces of literature?" Edward sighed as he shook his head in resignation.

"It's only small minds who imagine evil and salacious thoughts at the naked form," Leah retorted. "Michelangelo believed that if man was created in the image of God, then that makes the human form Godly and worthy of not only display, but worship. I'm not trying to seduce you, you fucking leech. It's just not practical to carrying clothes when saving my sister from a manipulative, stalker prick."

Edward was totally flummoxed. I bit my lip to hide my smile at his gobstruck face. Our whole plan to have Edward underestimate the wolves-their intellect and their control-was a complete success. He stammered and coughed—the latter being total pretension—and finally came up with a reply.

"Then why didn't you come bursting through the door when you got here? You've been circling the cabin for the last ten minutes."

"That would have ruined the plan," Leah smiled sweetly. She looked back at me. "Chica, I gotta check in. May I?" she asked and pointed at my mark. I nodded. She took a step closer, her eyes running up and down my body again and she smirked.

"If you weren't his imprint, I'd switch sides just to eat you up!" I didn't have time to come up with a pithy response because my mind was filled with pack turmoil.

"Bella," Jake thought, "I'm almost there."

"It's okay, Jake, Leah is here," I thought back.

"What is this?" Edward verbalized.

"Esme is back," Japser's voice was heard though Sam's ears. It'd taken me a few days to sort out what were thoughts, and what was stimuli being collected through the wolves' senses. We played with my ability to project and block thoughts, memories, voice, and ideas or pictures.

"What?" Edward said. All thoughts were projected from Leah's touch to Bella's mark. Edward stood transfixed staring at Leah touching me.

"Tell Edward that he needs to come back to the meadow with Bella and appear before the Volturi," Emmett's booming voice sounded through Sam's ears. I was told to block out everyone except Jake, Leah, and Sam. That was easy because their lines…signals…it was the only thing I could think of to describe it…were the easiest to recognize for me. It was easier to block out the unfamiliar signals.

"She brought in the Volturi?" Edward hissed out. "But why?" It took a few moments for that message to be relayed to the vamps, and Edward could see through Leah's link to Bella's mark. Sam's view showed Carlisle answer the question.

"Because this whole situation has drawn too much attention to our kind and they are here to accuse, try, and punish," Carlisle answered gravely. Sam's eyes watched as Carlisle shook his head, his eyes full of concern.

"Leah, let go," Jake's voice was deep and authoritative and in the flesh. Leah let go and relief flooded over my body. I don't remember crossing the room but the next thing I knew I was wrapped around Jake's body as he hugged me tightly to him. His enormous hand rubbed calming circles up and down my back while his other arm supported my butt.

"You did real good, Bells. So brave. God, I love you!" he whispered into her ear. "You can quit being mad at me." I breathed a sigh of relief as the alpha order melted away. The order given in the alpha voice rankled against the imprint and it was such a relief to have it removed.

"You haven't killed Victoria yet?" Edward scoffed. "Did you fuck that up?"

My head jerked up from Jake's shoulder and looked into his eyes. I'm sure he saw worry all over my face. "She's dead, Bells. I ripped her head off myself." Relief coursed through me again and I collapsed back into him.

"Nice language," Leah chided, looking at Edward.

"I thought I'd use language you'd understand," Edward retorted.

"Seriously, Bella! You dated this schmuck?" she asked incredulously.

"He used his thrall on her," Jake reminded her. His voice rumbled through my chest.

"At least I didn't bite her," Edward sneered.

I had had enough. I tapped on Jake's shoulder to get his attention. "Put me down. I have somethings to say." He did as I asked and slowly I turned around to face the man-child I had foolishly promised my forever to.

"First of all," I began, holding up my index finger as I counted my list, "he didn't  _bite_  me. He  _marked_  me at the culmination of a bonding ritual where we both pledged to support and strengthen each other for the rest of our days. He chose me and I chose him." I wish could have projected that into his mind, but it only worked when that person touched me.

"Secondly," I held up two fingers, "the only thing Jake has ever done to woo me is love me unconditionally and unselfishly. There was no manipulation. He was patient and he was kind. Even after many rebuttals and rejections, he hung in there with me." I felt Jake's hand reach around my hip for support.

"Thirdly, he never tried to  _fix_  me. He loves my hair, enjoys my music, makes fun of my clumsiness, and shows his passion for me emotionally and physically. All of those things have done more to fix the gaping hole in my chest that  _you_  dug out." I jerked my three fingers in his direction for emphasis.

"And finally, he trusts me, my thoughts, ideas, and my ability to recognize my own limitations." I took a step closer to him and I felt Jacob move with me. It was instinctive and comforting, but not in a way that was hovering.

"You were  _going_  to bite me Edward. I saw your mind when you touched me. You were going to insert and seal your venom at each of my pulse points hoping the transformation would act faster. You broke up with me so I'd be  _grateful_  you'd come back? Seriously?" My voice had risen in pitch again, but Leah had provided this clarity for me. He just looked at me. I hadn't revealed that the insinuations about the pregnancy were all a hoax.

"Answer her," Jake said.

"Alice saw it," he whispered. "You were going to save me in Italy when I went to the Volturi." He had to good graces to look a little ashamed. "You were going to save me and when the Volturi threatened to punish me, Aro would be so impressed with your heart and courage he would have forgiven us all. He even sent a beautiful wedding gift. But…"

"But the vision changed, didn't it Edward?" I finished his sentence. "I chose Jake in the kitchen that night. The night you called and pretended to be Carlisle. That changed the vision. She couldn't see him in the original vision because he was a wolf. That's when it should have ended. Romeo and Juliette is a TRAGEDY, Edward, not a love story. How did you think this was going to end?"

"I…I don't know…" he trailed off. "It was always your favorite…" He was so wrong. He never asked me what my favorite Shakespeare play was. He must have gotten that assumption because that was the last thing we were studying before that fateful birthday party. If he would have asked I would have told him it was  _Much Ado About Nothing_ , maybe even  _Taming off the Shrew_. But never  _Romeo and Juliette_. I can see now that that kind of co-dependence is just…well…it's just unhealthy. It didn't bring peace, only discord and sadness.

"Well, now you get your wish, Edward. But the Volturi are coming  _here_ instead. In the process of your love story turned tragedy I was beaten, broken, and bitten by a vampire, almost killed by another, tracked and hunted by third vampire who built an army to kill me, my best friend, and his pack, three hikers were murdered, and not to mention all the lives destroyed by Victoria to build that army. Let's not forget I had to lie to everyone I loved and lose the trust of my father." I was on a roll. The feeling was incredible. Finally understanding all these things and verbalizing them was like extracting the venom from my heart. I rubbed my chest and in the process I brushed my mark.

"Oh! OH! And let's not forget the ten lives utterly changed because you and your family triggered an ancient gene and you stole the adolescence and lives of some of the bravest and noblest young people of La Push. This is  _your_  mess, simply because my blood  _sang_  to you and my mind was mute. God, Edward, you are the epitome of a selfish only child with supernatural powers. And you wield them as weapons, with no thought of their consequences or any sense of responsibility. Fuck, you barely act seven let alone one hundred and seven."

Edward's head dropped in shame and his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Damn, Bella, don't beat around the bush," Leah smirked. My shoulders heaved as I drew in angry breaths and throughout it all Jake's loving hand rested on my hip, his thumb absently rubbing back and forth spreading the warmth of his support through me. I didn't need him there to say what I had to say, but I'm certainly glad he was. I  _needed_  him a few months ago. He was the tug boat that pulled me from the doldrums of my co-dependence. Now, I just wanted him there because with him I was just better.

Jake didn't  _compel_  me to be better. I wanted to make myself better because of him. And that was the difference.

And Edward knew it.

It'd been silent for a bit while I mulled all this over in my mind and I could tell Edward was doing some thinking of his own.

"Shouldn't we be going?" Leah piped up. "I hear these Volturi are totally bad ass and I don't like being this far away from the rez with that many red eyes headed that way."

"Right," Jake agreed. He pulled me in close and wrapped both arms around me into a tight hug. "Bells, wanna ride?" he whispered into my ear. I could feel that sexy smile against my cheek.

"I can carry her," Edward offered.

"Like hell!" Jake and I said together. Jake released me and I spun around and looked up at my massive giant.

"On the wolf?" I asked, excited. He'd told me that the rest of the pack razzed him about that one day.

"Gotta make a grand entrance, don't we?" he asked and winked.

Jake looked at Leah and then Edward, "You guys including Seth…Seth?" he paused and a distant yip floated through the open door, "head on back. Bella and I need to talk before we meet with leech mafia."

Edward sucked in a breath, probably to protest, and Leah just cut him off.

"Save it, douche. My alpha has to reconnect with his imprint because you've covered her with your rotten stench so unless you want to be a creepy voyeur and listen to them again—" Edward made a disgusted look. Leah held up her hand to stop anything he might have been thinking about saying and continued. "We know about that night you came back and listened from the yard before destroying a tree—so unless you want to listen in again, I suggest you run your pale ass to your meadow of love and face the music."

I watched as so many emotions crossed Edward's face. I had my arms wrapped around Jake's torso and his hands were rubbing circles up and down my back again. As I watched the emotions play across his face, his eyes took us both in as we stood there comforting each other. The one that stuck was surrender.

He nodded.

He inhaled to say something. And then didn't.

He turned.

And then he was gone.

"Well, I'm glad I could help you get rid of your stalker," Leah said as she moved to the door. "Black, don't knock her up for reals, 'kay? I know she just graduated, but you haven't." The growl from Jake's chest urged Leah to exit fast, her laughter trailing behind her. "Seth! We're headed back, bro!"

"She's happier," I commented. Jake's hands had dropped to my ass and were gripping each cheek alternately.

"She had a talk with Sam and Emily," he hummed into my neck while he rubbed his gigantic intention into my belly. "Things have been so much better since then." I giggled as he nipped at my ear lobe and backed me up to the corner of the room by the bed.

"Jake, whatcha doin'?" I asked as the backs of my legs hit the mattress.

"Leah was right, Bells, we gotta reconnect," he growled the last part and I sat down on the bed. "And I do like you in purple, you know why?" I shook my head. I'd only said that to Jessica because I knew it would piss Edward off. "Because it's your favorite color. Everything you told Edward…God, I love you!" He knelt down in front of me and ran his hands up my thighs, dragging my dress up to reveal my black lace panties.

"Don't we need to meet with the Volturi?" I asked a little breathless but not wanting to stop. We'd only done this one other time since the marking and Charlie had almost walked in on us at Jake's house so we never really…finished.

"Like I said," he bent down and kissed my knee, "we need to," he kissed my left thigh, "make an entrance," he slid his tongue up almost to the apex, "so we have time to," he kissed my other thigh, "reconnect." My eyes fell shut as he blew warm air over my dampened skin and I shuddered. "Take this off," he whispered, tugging at my dress. "Can we? Please?"

My eyes popped open and he was looking up at me with those teak eyes flecked with gold filled with hunger and need. His husky, determined tone asking my permission sent a gush of desire so thick I could barely breathe. I nodded and rose up a bit as he lifted my dress over my head.

"Lay back," he whispered. He licked his lips, looking a little like the nervous boy I knew only a few weeks ago. I complied. "Let me show you how much I love you, Bells."

My heart lurched and my stomach jolted when his kiss landed right in the middle of the lace that didn't do much to conceal my most private part.

"Jake," I whispered back. His fingers found their way under the straps of that scrap of lace and worked them down my legs. I felt a little self-conscious.

"Open for me, Bella. I want to taste you." And just like that the boy was gone and my wolfman was kneeling between my thighs staring at me like it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. His simple request in that husky voice was laden with so much need that all my reservations melted away. I propped myself up on my elbows and spread my knees wide after placing my heels on the edge of the bed. The look of wonder and awe in his eyes took my breath away. Slowly and methodically, he kissed his way down my thighs before finally reaching is destination. It was a glorious sort of agony that made my blood boil and my pussy ache.

When his lips finally reached my clit, he teased it with little flicks of his tongue. I moaned as his eyes bore into mine as he slid one of his fingers inside and that glorious, hot mouth latched onto me. The combination of his finger curling and pumping inside me, his tongue swirling, and then his lips sucking produced waves of pleasure in my body I had never felt before. The marking had been nice, but it was laced with that first time pain. This…wow, this was something different.

"Jake!" I cried out. "God! Right there!" My arms lost their strength and I fell back against the bed breaking the eye contact. I pressed my palms against my inner thighs, spreading myself wider to give Jake better access. He added a finger to the pumping and his other palm pressed flat across my stomach, holding me tight against the bed. His thick finger pressed my flesh, increasing the sensations produced by his fingers inside of me. He stopped teasing me with his tongue and just committed to sucking my pleasure pearl. Higher and higher I climbed as my moans only spurred him on. "Jake! I'm cumming! Oh, God! Jake!"

My body convulsed with pleasure, my hips rolling, and Jake following my every move, committed to finishing the job. My thighs slammed shut around his head when I didn't think I could take any more. I felt the heat of his fingers slide out of me and his kisses resume up my stomach. When his lips reached my breasts, he nibbled at my nipple through my bra and, using his shoulders, I pulled myself up to kiss him. My quim still on his tongue as it tangled with mine. I scooted back on the bed as he rose up to join me, his bare muscled chest pressing into mine. I ran my hands down his back, circling over the smooth round lines of his ass before stretching over his thighs. My fingers found a tacky wet rift where the bulk of his muscle should have been.

"Jake, you're hurt!" I exclaimed. I sat up quickly and reached forward to the cut on his leg.

"It's healing," he said. I sat up on my knees to inspect it more closely.

"We need to clean this out!" I made to get up off the bed. He grabbed at my wrist to stop me, holding me still.

"No, we don't," his voice was husky again. His hand slid down my back to my naked ass and pulled me in close. His lips met mine in a deep kiss. "It doesn't even hurt anymore," he said when we finally broke apart. His deft fingers undid the clasp of my bra and the straps fell down my shoulders. Even though he'd just take care of me, I felt an overwhelming desire to sate him. I let the garment fall the bed.

"Lay down," I said. My voice took on the same tone he'd used with me and he obeyed with a curious smirk resting on his lips. He slowly reclined except for that raging boner which stood proud and needy. I'd done part of this before. I straddled his thighs, being careful not to hurt his wound, which was almost healed. I wrapped my hands around him and tried to repeat the movements I had done just a few weeks ago. In even strokes I used the beads of pre-cum as lubrication, but it wasn't enough. So, I lowered my mouth and sucked on the tip. The groan that escaped my big man's mouth sent another jolt of desire between my legs. Feeling a little braver, I decided to see how much of him I could take in. I bobbed my head up and down three or four times, taking more each time before I felt his hand on the top of my head stopping me.

"Bells," Jake hissed, "I'm gonna blow my load if you don't stop and I want to be inside you."

Drawing back with one more swipe of my tongue, I crawled up his body and seated myself on his hips. I could feel his hot erection on my ass and lower back as I leaned forward to kiss him. Without breaking the kiss, I lifted up my hips so his hardness fell between us. I slid back and forth creating delicious friction despite my slippery arousal. He groaned as I continued to slide myself across his hardness, revving up my own pleasure against my clit. But I needed more. He said he wanted to be inside me and that's where I wanted him as well.

Walking my palms down his chest, my lips followed, leaving kisses down his sculpted chest. I worked over his nipples for a bit, mimicking his favorite moves that drove me crazy. He moaned and mewled almost as much as I did which was very pleasing. I finally sat up, lifting up on my knees and aligning him at my entrance. I fixed my heated gaze on him as I sank down.

"I love you, Jacob," I whispered as I began to rock, back and forth.

"Love you too, Bells," he smiled back at me. His hands, which were resting on my hips, slid up my side and around front to cup my boobs. He rolled my nipples between his thumbs and index fingers simultaneously. The added stimulation added to my need and I moved faster, opting to bounce up and down instead of rocking. This was such a different sensation from the other times and I loved it because I was I control. He dropped his hands so they rested on my hips and he watched me with his heated gaze.

"God you're so hot! Do you know how hot you are?" he asked me in between grunts. I didn't know. I didn't know I had this in me before today. I was always so passive in my other relationships, but this man empowered me. He needed me as much as I needed him and it had taken me a long time to figure that out.

"You make me feel alive, Jake," I answered back. "I love the way you make me feel. Thank you for loving me!" Gripping my hips tighter, his hips started to buck up, matching my down strokes.

"Come on, Bella, cum for me," he jerked up harder and he took over most of the movement. It wasn't a command, it was a request and I understood the difference. The desire that ignited before was now a four alarm fire. I threw my head back as he continued to buck up into me, his speed and urgency ever increasing.

I was standing on the precipice and I knew if he stopped or slowed down I'd never get over the edge. And that would have ended my world, I knew it. He had to keep going he just had to.

"Don't stop, Jake. I'm almost there. God, Jake, I'm almost there."

"Me, too, Bells. God you feel so fucking good. Cum for me!" he grunted and then I did. I wailed and couldn't believe that such a noise could come from my little body. Wave after wave of pleasure coursed through me with each additional stroke and guttural moan accompanied each and every one.

Jake followed right behind me. Each thrust caused him to grunt and growl as his body jerked and bucked with his love's spendings. We'd both jumped off the pleasure peak together and we caught up in the tides of post-coital bliss.

Jake sat up, crossing his legs under me and wrapped both his arms around me pulling me into a tight hug. He planted kisses up and down the column of my neck as my body continued to spasm intermittently.

I was spent in the best possible way.

"Love you, Jake," I whispered. "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else." He pulled back and gazed at me.

"Love you too, Honey," he whispered back. I could tell how much my words meant to him and the wolf as the gold flecks in his eyes yawned open.

"You didn't just fix this broken down car, Jake. You replaced it with a newer, better model. I didn't know what I was missing until I let you in. Thank you." I reached up and placed my hand on his beautiful cheek. He leaned into it. We did need this. The alpha-order that conflicted with the imprint had really taken it toll, emotionally that this coupling erased.

"I hope you see yourself a little clearer now, Bells. I hope you see what I see," he whispered back.

"I'm beginning to," I smiled and he leaned in for a kiss. We stayed just like that for a little while longer. This afternoon was about clearing away the rubble left behind by all of Edward's deceptions and what Jake and I just done physically was build a new foundation for the rest of our lives. I understood the need before we went to face the next, and hopefully the final, challenge. I pulled his hand up to my mark to share with him all I was thinking and feeling. He eyes closed with his understanding and a contented smile settled on his face. He'd never again have to doubt how I felt because that is what the mark provided for us. He wrapped his arms around me in another loving embrace.

"You ready to ride in on your white steed?" Jacob asked, after a few moments.

"No," I answered. He eyes snapped open and pulled back to look at me. "I'm ready to ride in on my vicious russet wolf. That's better than a horse, any day," I said, as the wolf showed his appreciation through his eyes and I kissed him one last time. "Let's go tell these red-eyed mother fuckers where to go."

I got up to redress.

"Shit, Bella, I love you so much!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a little lemony. ;)  
> Thoughts?


	20. Peace Negotiations

I didn't much like waiting around while my little girl could quite possibly be kidnapped by her former, stalker ex-boyfriend. But we'd known this was coming, we'd planned for it.

I was so proud when Bella finally walked across that stage and collected her diploma. Considering everything that had happened to her in the past year, I was just glad she was still alive. The anger I felt towards the Cullen family…well…I just didn't have any words to express it. But then again, I've never been very good about expressing what I feel.

I'd made my feelings very clear when I threatened Alice, though. I was so grateful to her when she'd helped Bella after the whole Arizona debacle but when I found out the truth I realized it had all been her fault. It was her vision that had led them there in the first place, and it had been that same vision that had prompted Bella to go save her mom. I wasn't too keen on letting Bella volunteer to be the bait at her own graduation for both the red head and Edward, but Jake had convinced me that not allowing Bella to help where we can plan for the dangers was in fact more dangerous. She was too much like me to disagree with him.

As I watched the boys, who I'd known their whole lives, leave the auditorium to go fight a vampire army, now in the bodies of men, I shoved down all the fear and dread to take care of business here. My job was to ensure nothing happened to the people of Forks and when I was sure that the danger to them was gone, I called to Sue to come pick up Billy. I felt so bad for my best friend's wife, she'd been so lost after his passing. She also grieved the loss of her kids' lives because of the traditions turned to reality. She'd secluded herself for a while but decided the best thing she could do for Harry was to help her kids fight the threat that loomed over us all.

"Okay, Charlie, I'll be up there soon. Just have Billy wait for me next to the handicapped parking and I'll take care of him," Sue said through my phone.

"Thank, Sue," I replied and shut my ancient flip phone. Bella made fun of me for not upgrading, but I've watched too many deputies break those phones with the glass fronts.

"Sue will be here soon," I said to Billy's questioning face. I turned my eyes to Carlisle who looked extremely anxious.

"I've got to get to the meadow. But I've heard from Esme. The Volturi will arrive, but they will wait until the conclusion of the fight to appear," Carlisle explained.

I'd gotten a crash course in the world of the Cold Ones and Shapeshifters. I knew all about the treaty that Billy's father had struck with Carlisle so many years ago and then Carlisle told me about the group that regulated the vampire world. They weren't doing a good job if you ask me. From what I understood, they lived in some medieval village in Italy and couldn't really care less about the rest of the world. Unless they absolutely had to. That got stuck in my craw as I thought about all the families that have been ripped apart from the careless dealings of these abominations of nature. Even if I didn't like the laws that forced my little girl into pretending she was pregnant, I had to agree that the wolves were careful and fierce protectors. Their necessity was a reaction to the blood lust of the vampires and I was grateful to whatever quirk of evolution caused that change.

"How am I going to get there?" I asked. "I'm not quite sure where it is and it would take me hours to hike there."

"Charlie, I can't ask you to meet with them," Carlisle started. Alice's mouth dropped in unbelief.

"Doc, you a'int asking, I'm insisting." I raised my finger and thumped it into his chest. "I am going to be at that meaning as an officer of the law and provide evidence of the damage your kind has done. Your boy needs to answer for his actions and if this group is the only way that is going to happen you sure as shit better get me there."

"Charlie, you can't possibly…" Alice started but I cut her off.

"I wasn't talking to you. I'm done talking to you. If I never have to hear your voice again it will be too soon." I turned my best cop glare on her and she shut that little mouth.

"How," I began my question again, "are you going to get me there?" His eyes panned between mine assessing my earnestness. He must have found it unwavering because he answered me.

"I'll call you when it's done and one of us will run you there. Meet us at the trail head up the 101, do you know it?" Carlisle asked. My stern look answered his question. "Well, if you head up that way and wait for my phone call. We'll make sure you're there for their arrival." I nodded.

"Then go, help those boys clean up your mess." I nodded my chin up the direction of the 101. Carlisle just nodded and Alice followed without saying another word. I was pretty proud of myself of controlling the anger that boiled in my gut.

I turned to Billy who'd watched the whole exchange silently. "So, Chief, let's get you outside so Sue can come collect you," I was pushing his chair towards the exit. "How do you do this?" The crowd parted making way for the Chief of Police with the guy in the wheel chair. I was a little sorry that we weren't going to get any photographs to commemorate this milestone. But I guessed keeping Bella alive was better that having a photo of her.

"Do what exactly, Chief?" Billy asked a he hit the button that activated the automatic door so we can head outside.

"Sit here while your kid is in mortal danger?" I answered, looking around the lot for any possible threats.

"It a'int easy. But I have to trust that Jake's wolf will keep him safe. He's really embraced it since the marking, Charlie." We'd stopped near the little ramp and he looked up at me. "It's made my boy into a man because now he's  _got_  to protect Bella. It's not a matter of  _want_  anymore. You get me?"

I looked up at the sky as I considered his question. I wasn't happy that Bella had made that decision in such a hurry. She was only eighteen for Cripe's sake. But then again, she was so much like me. And I knew what I wanted that young, even if Renee hadn't. Hell, I hadn't even dated anyone seriously since the divorce because I just couldn't see how I could love someone as much as I'd loved Renee back then. And Jake had wanted Bella's love since as long as I could remember. I knew it before the boy had even figured it out.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I'm sorry about that night at the diner. I've learned a lot since then." My mind flitted back to that night that Edward had told me that my little girl was going to be a wolf-baby making machine and Billy had tried to explain it. I wasn't having any of it and then Lahote tried to tell me he'd be next in line if Jake messed it up. But that was just another Edward half-truth. And I'd watched Bella become more alive and more assertive since finalizing her imprint. I knew better now.

"I know, Charlie, it's all good. If I were in your shoes, and it were Rebecca or Rachel, I wouldn't have reacted any differently." I just nodded. I was getting antsy. I wanted to be as close as I could to all that was happening without messing up the plan.

"Go, Charlie. I can wait for Sue by myself. Just let me know when you know anything," Billy urged. I was going to object, but my own anxiety and his the worry plastered across his face made me grunt my agreement.

"I'll call as soon as I know anything." I patted his shoulder, gave him another look and headed off to my cruiser parked at the end of the lot. The sun was low in the sky and I found that today's weather did not match what was happening, or about to happen, not too far away, hidden deep within the trees.

I mulled over the events of the past few weeks in my mind. If the plan went well the red head and her army would be eliminated soon. But he'd listened to Jasper well as he described the Volturi, their purpose, and their methods. He wasn't supposed to know about the existence of vampires, which is why Bella had told so many lies—to save him, and he knew he had to be present to explain why he should continue to live as well as Bella.

I don't know how long I waited at the trailhead on the 101. The last thing I remembered hearing was the crunch of the gravel as I pulled off the main road into the tiny parking lot. I couldn't even watch the sunset because the tree line obscured its view. I hoped someone would come for me soon. I'd hate to put in motion all the contingencies I'd made if the Cullens crossed us. I never thought I'd need to call in all the favors I'd accrued from my friends in Federal agencies, but I was willing to do it. I'd found quite a few aliases for every single one of them and I was ready for all of them to be flagged. It'd be dark soon…

I started a little when I heard the tap on the driver-side window. I looked up to see that big one. Emmett. That was a relief. Bella had told me how they travel through the woods with humans. He is the only one that I could stomach to be carried by. I reached over and pulled on the handle to open the cruiser's door.

"Hey Chief Swan!" the big guy said as I extracted myself and stood up. He seemed very…chipper.

"Things went well?" I asked, locking the door before I shut it.

"Hell, yeah!" Emmett boomed. He always seemed to be in a good mood. I followed him as he started walking towards the tree line in the opposite direction of the trailhead. "I'm just a little pissed that those wolves killed all of them but one. I got to rip her head off, but we put her back together. That one guy, Paul, he's a complete BEAST! I mean that in the best way."

"Hey, a'int we supposed to go that way?" I asked pointing towards the path.

"Only if you want to go the wrong way," he answered. I was surprised because I knew Bella had hiked to that meadow by herself. I was more and more surprised she'd survived as long as she did the more I heard about her clandestine activities. "How do you want to do this?" Emmett asked.

"Well, I don't rightly know. How does Bella do this?" I asked after a little cough.

"Bridal style," Emmett grinned and winked. "Or I could carry you like a backpack."

I didn't like either of those options and it must have shown on my face. We'd stopped at the place where the road met the trees.

"What's the least painful?" I finally asked, wiping my mustache.

"Bridal style," he answered without hesitation. "I'll tell you what, I'll stop before we enter the meadow and you can walk in on your own two feet. How's that?"

I couldn't stop the smile that broke out on my face. He was being right amiable and trying to do all he could to both accommodate me and make me comfortable.

"Well, that sounds just fine. Thank you," I replied. Before I knew what had happened that huge vampire scooped me up and was running with me through the trees. Bella's description of how disconcerting this was did not do it justice. I had many more questions but I didn't dare open my mouth. I was going to be bruised from where I rested against his rock hard arms. Bells was totally not kidding when she said they were like marble. The ride was smooth enough, but it was like hanging from the monkey bars—just plain uncomfortable.

I was glad when the guy started to slow down and then stopped. He looked distracted while I composed myself. I think he was scenting and listening.

"Charlie's here. We're walking over now," Emmett said in a conversational voice but I know it was meant for the others across the meadow. It really was disconcerting to me how acute their senses were. It only took a couple of minutes for us to reach the other.

Through the meadow I could see the orange of the dusky sunset mixing with the thick plumes of purplish smoke billowing from a dying fire. That fire would be the only light we'd have for this meeting. It made me nervous because the Doc had told us how this group of red eyed vamps possessed more gifts than the Cullens had.

Bella and Jake weren't here yet and that made me both nervous and happy at the same time. Edward had returned shortly before Leah.

"She's just fine," Leah whispered to me, "she's better than fine. I just watched her tell her ex where he could fuck himself and how." She smiled at the look that must have been on my face. "That is my summation. She was a little more eloquent. She and Jake are preparing for this. They'll be here soon."

I had to admit that I wasn't too keen on the whole imprinting business, but the fact that Bella didn't lie to me about it was what made it all worth it.

So here we stood just to the right of a giant bonfire of ripped apart vampires, whose sole reason for creation was to kill my daughter, waiting to meet the governing body of the vampire world. I stood in the center of our arc next to Carlisle. Edward stood next to him and a step behind.

"They're coming," Edward said just loud enough for me to hear. "I can hear their thoughts, but we are not in earshot for them. Remember, the little one, Jane, can make you feel pain like you wouldn't believe and don't let Aro touch you unless you want every memory and thought you've ever had revealed to him."

The Doc had briefed us on all the vampires and their gifts and his wife was able to get us a message on who to expect. Apparently the whole damn leader clan was headed our way and that was unusual. Sam's pack was hidden behind the tree line while Jake's pack was in full view.

Seven hooded figures glided out of the trees in a V formation. It was so fast and so smooth it gave me the heebie-jeebies. They stopped so abruptly it made me wonder if they rehearsed it. Their long cloaks were red and it looked like velvet. It was a little too warm to be wearing such garments, but I guess vampires didn't care too much. We were going to lose light soon and Bella and me were going to be the only ones who were blind. I didn't like that. The flames from the burning vampire caucuses was dying down.

The one in the center reached up and removed his hood and I gasped at his red eyes that almost glowed in the twilight dusk. He looked like an actor straight out of a Shakespeare play. His long, jet black hair was pulled back into a ponytail at the base of his neck and I could see it was tied with a bow when he turned to look at his companions to his right. He flicked his hand next to his ear and that must have some kind of signal because the other six removed their hoods.

"Carlisle," the man said in a convivial voice. "It's so good to see you again, old friend."

"Aro," Carlisle nodded, "I wish it were under more pleasant circumstances. My wife?"

"She had trouble keeping up. She'll arrive soon," the man…er…vampire smiled. He was so darn cordial but I'd been warned he could be ruthless.

"Good. I understand she apprised you of the situation. Was it necessary to bring the whole guard?" the Doc asked. I didn't like the look of worry that flashed across his face.

"Well, your coven," he started, but Carlisle raised his hand in protest. "Your family, I'm sorry, has always generated so much interest in our world we came to see the interest it caused in the human world, too."

"Well then, I'd like to introduce you to Charlie Swan," Carlisle gestured towards me. I didn't move a muscle as those red glowing eyes moved toward me. "He is the father of the young woman who was being hunted." Aro's smile broadened and he took a step towards me. The six others began to move with him but he tutted at them and stepped back and stood eerily still.

"And an officer of the law, I see. We have so much I common," he said. I'd worn my uniform for just this purpose—they needed to know I'd be missed if I never came back.

"I doubt that," I grunted back. My response seemed to delight him. He laughed a, high-pitched, mirthful sound, and clapped his hands together.

"But where is your daughter? Where is your Bella? I am  _very_  interested in meeting her," he stated. The air shimmered next to me and a very tall and naked Embry was standing next to me.

"She'll be along soon," Embry's deep voice answered. The vampire standing to Aro's left hissed.

"Peace, Caius," Aro said, and gave him a meaningful look that lingered. "Ah, you have pets now!" he said turning back to Carlisle. Growls erupted from the circle and the forest. I didn't know if the Volturi suspected the second pack hidden in the trees or if they just thought the growls were loud.

"We are here to protect our people, our lands, and Bella, who is our Alpha's mate. Your kind have already been responsible for many human deaths and it is taking all our strength to not rip every vampire with red eyes limb from limb."

"It's hard for them not to rip up us with yellow eyes," Rosalie scoffed.

"Quiet, baby," Emmett soothed her, rubbing her back.

"Master, I am here if you need me," a little one said standing to Aro's right. I knew, because Jasper and Edward had warned me, that the smallest one was Jane and had the power to cause more pain that one can endure both vampire and human.

"That won't be necessary," I spoke up. "I am here to ensure that justice is done for  _m_ y people and there will be no need for you to do anything, do you hear me?" I forced myself too look at her. She couldn't have been more than thirteen when she was turned and it made my heart sad but only for a moment.

"Who do you think you are?" the little one hissed.

"Jane, that won't be necessary," Aro said. She looked very irritated at his reprimand, but she quieted down.

"Too bad," the one next to Caius said so quietly I almost didn't hear the rest. "I am so bored."

"Marcus, there will be time for amusement, but not at the expense of an officer of the law," Aro replied.

"I hope you're good as your word," I said back. He took another step closer to me and his searching eyes seemed to be summing me up.

"I am." He looked back over to Carlisle. "So all this has to do with your, ah, your son?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid that Edward fell in love with a human and then decided to leave for her own safety. But she had already attracted the attention of other nomads who sought her life," Carlisle explained.

"Yes, I think I would like to see the story for myself," Aro said turning his gaze to Edward.

"No," Edward begged. I'd never seen him look scared before. I didn't understand.

"How can he 'see' it?" I asked, looking over at him, concerned.

"Aro's touch enables him to see any thought and memory you have ever had," Edward explained keeping the ruse that I was in the dark about almost everything.

"Come, now, Edward," Aro cajoled, "if your intentions have been honorable, there is nothing to fear."

"It's just," Edward stammered, "it's just so private."

"Yes, your little exercise in love has already cost upward of over twenty noticeable lives and we have got to get to the bottom of this, don't we. We can't have Officer Swan here arrest you and take you to prison, can we?" Aro asked with a saccharine smile.

"Chief Swan," I corrected. "And I'd like to get to the bottom of this as well." Aro smiled and nodded at me, acknowledging his mistake and then turned his ruby eyes back to Edward.

"No," Edward whispered, but held Aro's gaze.

"That's too bad," he sighed and looked back at Marcus. "Looks like you get some amusement after all. Jane?" The little one stepped forward, her eyes fixed on Edward and her face broke out in a smile that would have scared Freddy Krueger.

"Pain," she whispered. And just like that Edward fell to the ground and writhed back and forth on the soft earth. He grunted through his pain instead of screaming as if he were trying to show Jane he couldn't be defeated. Aro looked down on him with a pleasant smile while Marcus just continued to look bored. I tried to find some sympathy towards Edward, but I just couldn't do it. Alice whimpered while Carlisle just looked concerned and shook his head.

"Edward," Carlisle muttered as if he were feeling his son's pain.

"He brought this on himself!" Rosalie said. "He needs to learn." Carlisle sent her a warning look.

"Jake's here," Embry said. I looked over to the boy turned man. He looked a little pleased as well.

"And who is this…Jake?" Aro asked conversationally while Edward continued to convulse on the ground. The sun was down and the purplish flames let off more light than I anticipated.

"Our Alpha," Embry answered and phased back to a wolf. He sat back on his haunches looking much more calm than I knew he was actually feeling.

"They don't say much do they?" one of them said. He was bigger than Emmett. If there was going to be a fight, he'd be tough to beat.

"Hush, Felix," Aro said. "Jane, release him, please." His voice was soft, but the little one obeyed. Though she did it with a scowl. Marcus looked bored through the whole thing. Edward sat panting on the ground. I wasn't sure why because it's not like he needed air. Maybe it was just the natural reaction.

I turned around when all the eyes of the Volturi were looking behind me at the tree line. The light of the fires didn't extend that far, but when they got close enough I saw Jake's wolf form slide in with Bella perched up on his back. He was reddish and absolutely huge. Bella looked content and a little proud. He stopped by my side and Bella looked down at me.

Like we had rehearsed it, which we hadn't, I lifted my hand and she took it and slid down gracefully. My clumsy little girl had an air of majesty about her and it rolled off her in waves. Jake looked over at Edward who had to crawl out of the way, but still sat on the ground. Jake continued to look at him for a few moments before he looked back over to Aro and then sat back on his haunches. Sitting he was a head taller than me. All eyes were on Jake and Bella.

"Sorry we're late," Bella chirped like she was caught in traffic. "What'd we miss?"

I watched as Aro looked at Bella with unbridled interest. He walked closer to her and Jacob shifted and bared his teeth.

"So you're the infamous Bella," Aro crooned. "The name is fitting as you are very beautiful. But maybe you should be called Helen." I watched my little girl as her eyes followed Aro as he circled both her and Jake. When he'd made the full circle, including me in is rotation, he stopped in front of her again.

"My face didn't launch a thousand ships," she replied. Leah's wolf snorted. "And what is it with vampires and literary references? Seriously."

"You're quite plucky, aren't you?" Aro mused, but ignored her question. "Yes, yes, I like you."

"That's not the girl Edward liked," Rosalie snorted. Aro swung her eyes towards the blonde who stood tucked under Emmett's arm.

"What's this?" Aro asked, interested.

"Do we have to go through this like an America soap opera?" the smaller one next to Jane asked. He looked extremely annoyed, just like Jane. In fact, he and Jane looked like they could be twins.

"Yes, Alec, we must. It's at the heart of this whole saga." He turned to address his guard. "What is it about this human that draws the attention of our kind? And Rosalie, here, intimates that something went amiss. Am I the only one who is curious?"

"I'm curious as to why you haven't eliminated the werewolves," the one called Caius said. "Disgusting creatures!" he breathed out in disgust.

"They're not werewolves," Bella retorted. She gestured up to the sky illuminated by a waxing moon. "Does it look like a full moon?" Aro chuckled at her rhetorical question.

"And you don't find that fascinating?" He'd turned back around to surmise her again. "She is not only beautiful and plucky, but she's bright, too. Let's get to the heart of this. Edward seems unwilling to submit to my touch, maybe Rosalie will be more compliant. Show us her version of things."

"No!" Edward barked. "She's been against this the whole time! She won't give you a clear view."

"Jane."

Aro's voice was soft, but the order sent Edward back into paroxysms that did actually touch my sympathies. He'd already been punished.

"Stop!" Bella called. "What are you doing to him?"

"This is what you missed," I answered her. "Apparently Aro can read any thought you've ever had with his touch and Edward refused. This is his consequence."

"Jake, phase," she commanded. It was a polite request, but there was an air of command to it and he complied immediately. It was something to watch the seamless transformation of the massive beast into the massive man who stood tall, proud, and fearless.

"Rose, will you allow it?" Jake asked looking over at her. She nodded apprehensively. Edward suddenly stopped writhing.

"All you have to do it cooperate," Jane said to Edward in her tiny, sweet voice but with her evil grin. Jake looked over at Bella while they watched Edward and Jane's interaction. Bella grabbed his hand and placed it on her neck where the bite mark was. I knew that she could communicate with him that way. Now I understood her request. Jake pulled Bella in front of him and wrapped his arms around her, placing his hand over the mark.

Aro had reached Rosalie who had offered her hand to him and he held it in both of his. They stood there for what felt like an hour, but it was probably only a couple of minutes. Still tucked under Emmett's arm, she closed her eyes while Aro examined her thoughts. Meanwhile Bella's eyes took in each member of the Volturi. She was assessing each one but her eyes continually returned to Jane who watched her like a hawk.

"Ah ha!" Aro shouted at last. I turned my eyes back over to Aro who winked at Emmett before moving back over towards us. He took another turn around the three of us which took less time now that Jake was human.

"What is it?" Marcus asked, still sounding bored. Aro turned his backs to us and addressed the six others.

"Well, not only is young Edward a mind reader, he has mind control as well. He enticed the young human to become fascinated with him and his protectiveness sparked the ire of the rogue, James. Who coincidently," he looked over to Alice, "is your creator. We've been monitoring him for decades."

Alice's eyes became big and round. She'd been quite subdued on the fringes of the group not saying much. Emmett wasn't able to tell me much, but I heard that Jake was not too kind to her after defeating the vamp army.

"But that is a tale for a bit later, I'm afraid." He turned back to the Volturi. This guy did have a flair for the dramatic. Maybe it was the clothes.

"So, Edward was obsessed with the only person whose mind he could not read," he gestured towards Bella, "and James became obsessed with that obsession. Edward and his brothers killed James and then promptly left Bella, and this is where it gets unclear to me in Rosalie's beautiful mind, to protect her. Meanwhile, Jame's mate, Victoria, built an army to destroy Bella to punish Edward. But!" Aro stopped here and sighed while shaking his head, "this story will not have a happy ending for our Edward. Bella has fallen in love with the shapeshifter here. They are bonded mates and it will not come to fruition as our oracle, Alice ,once foresaw."

"So we kill her to protect the secret and be done with it. Edward is punished, the army is destroyed, we're all good!" Felix announced.

"I don't think so," I spoke up, eyeing the big guy. I wasn't going to allow any discussion about killing my daughter. "If you would have picked this James up decades ago instead of just watching him, this wouldn't have ever been an issue! You're not going to kill my daughter and leave me with no explanation for the human world about her demise."

"Silence, human!" the little one shushed.

"You will not silence me," I retorted. "This is my jurisdiction. I am not your kind, nor am I in your land. You are in mine. If this group is the law of the vampire world you have really done a piss-poor job and I've got to somehow explain all these disappearances to the public and give the families some kind of peace."

"Dad," Bella whispered.

"No, Bella, no! The only reason we know about this secret is because he," I pointed at Edward, "revealed it. Why should you be punished for his impropriety and their failure to govern?"

I'd just finished my sentence when a pain like I had never felt before coursed through every nerve ending in my body. If this is what Edward felt, I no longer needed any sympathy for him. This was hell! I don't know what to compare it to. I'd broken my leg when I was twelve and I thought that was the worst pain I'd ever felt until that time I was shot. And that didn't compare to the time, right before Bella came, when I passed a kidney stone. It was like all those times, put together and in every fiber of my body.

I don't know how long it lasted, but then it just stopped. I was sweating and gasping. I look up into Bella's chocolate brown eyes and my hand was pressed on her mark by Jake's hand.

"Dad, just breathe and don't let go," she whispered. I grunted, because that was all I could manage. If all that was keeping that pain away was my hand on Bella's shoulder I'd agree to never let go again.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Jane screamed in frustration. I looked over at the little devil woman and her face was screwed up in fury. I watched as she focused on Bella with the same gaze she had on Edward and she screamed again.

"Oh, my!" Aro exclaimed. "It seems Edward's power is not the only one to which she is immune!" He cackled with glee and clapped his hands together three times. "And it extends to others through touch!" Another triumphant laugh. "Jane, try her Jake."

"I wouldn't if I were you," Jasper's soothing voice floated through the air.

"And why not?" Aro's bright eyes turned to him with pure curiosity.

"Because the pack hidden in the forest will attack and I've seen them fight. They will destroy you before Alec's power would spread. Emmett, me, and the vicious one who took out half the newborns would take down Felix first. Alice has seen it. Do you want to doubt her vision?" Jasper added.

Now, here's where I got confused until Bella's voice came into my mind.

"He's bluffing dad. Do your impassive thing."

I looked up at her in wonder and just nodded. I hoped that my weakened state would cover for my confusion turned to amazement. I hadn't known all these new variables. I told them "need-to-know" and I hadn't needed to know this bit, I guess.

"You wouldn't dare!" Felix taunted.

"Only if Jane tries her power on Jake. There will be no stopping his pack from retaliating and I've hitched my horse to them," Jasper replied.

"Jane will not attempt any such thing!" Aro replied. "She should not have done this to Beautiful Bella's father. But I will have Edward's side of the story and," Aro turned his eyes to Bella, "I pray that Bella will allow me a little access to that wonderful mind of hers."

The last thought I heard before Jake pulled her hand away was, "Shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	21. Treaties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I just posted this chapter on FanFiction. You are now caught up with them. I have the next two chapters written and they are waiting to be beta'd. All that's left to be written (and in progress) is the last chapter and the Epilogue. Posting may slow down a bit, but I am determined to finish. Hang in there with me.

Watching Charlie writhe in pain because of the mind of that little witch of a vampire was more than Bella could take. I knew Edward was the only vamp that knew Bella's special ability and he hadn't had any time to tell it to anyone else, I was almost positive… I'd taken a place directly behind her and placed my palm over her mark so I could hear what she was thinking. I knew it would just come across as possessive.

Charlie was getting pretty mouthy with that Aro dude, who was totally creeptastic. The way he called everyone by name and spoke like he was in a performance of a play—it really irritated me and infuriated the wolf. Wrapping my arms around Bella was the only thing that prevented the phase, plus I wanted to be able communicate so I had to stay human. And both me and the wolf knew that Charlie's mouth was going to land him in a world of pain.

And it did.

"JAKE!" Bella shrieked aloud as she stood over her father lying on I the dirty leaf litter of the forest floor "What do we do?"

The wolf knew. Before I actually knew I was doing it, I pulled Charlie's hand up to the mark and held it there.

"Block him!" I commanded. And she did. I hadn't intended to use the Alpha order, but the wolf did and it worked. That was interesting. The fact that I could command her gift. I didn't have time to think about that.

I could not suppress my smile when that little witch vampire screamed in frustration. I saw her turn her focus on Bella, but I knew it wouldn't affect her at all… As soon as the alpha order had made Charlie stop screaming, I knew the whole pack was safe from…what's her name? Jane? I knew they were safe from Jane.

"Only if Jane tried her power on Jake," I heard Jasper say coming back to the conversation. They were talking about me and I hadn't noticed. Fuck! I got distracted. But it sounded like Jasper had my back.

"I pray that Bella will allow me access to that wonderful mind of hers," Aro said. I pulled Charlie's hand away from Bella and replaced my own. "Discuss it if you wish," he offered.

"Do it," I urged her mentally. "But block everything. Let that little witch see that their  _special_  powers don't work on you. Keep them wondering."

We watched as Aro, assessing both of us, glided over and said a few words to Caius and Marcus. There were words from all three by they were speaking Italian and I didn't understand any of it. Jane was still scowling in the background. When Aro returned to his original place, he peered back at Bella.

"Alright," Bella answered aloud. "But only on the condition that she never does that to my father again." Her tiny finger jolted towards Jane whose lip snarled. "Like he said,  _HE_  is the law here. This knowledge restricted was forced on us and we will not be subject to any of  _your_  justice." Bella made little air quotes when she said justice. I had to bite back my smile. Charlie looked a little amused through his panting. "Do you understand?" Bella's eyes were fierce, and I was damn proud of my girl.

"Who do you-," Jane started and Aro silenced her with both a hand and a look.

"Peace! Bella is right and you should not have done that. You were given no order to punish Chief Swan. Do it again and the consequences will not be pleasant," Aro hissed. Jane looked duly reprimanded and took a step back. She did however flash another disgusted look at Bella and Charlie.

"Bella," Aro crooned, "I apologize for that breech of etiquette." He took a step closer to us and Bella pressed herself into me for support.

"But I don't know if I can," she said in my mind.

"Block Aro, and let him see only what you want," I mentally commanded in the alpha timbre. Something deep within me told me that Bella was the key to this battle and the ultimate war—whether that was literal or not. "I'm going to let go because I don't want him to have access to the pack; just in case." Aro halted his approach and held out his hand for hers. I slid my palms down so they rested on her shoulders, but not touching her mark.

"Bella," Aro crooned, "may I?" He reached for her hand. Without looking at me she held out her hand, which I am proud to report was steady.

Aro gently took Bella's palm and I could hear Edward tut.

"God dammit, Edward, if you do that one more time," I said loud enough for all the super natural ears to hear, "I am going to rip your fucking dick off and shove it down your throat so you can't make any other noise. And if you don't believe me read Alice's mind and see what I did to her when she pushed me too far."

"Jake," Charlie warned while he straightened up. I could hear chuckles erupt from the Volturi guard, but Aro's eyes were closed while he concentrated on Bella's blank mind. I flashed a look over to Edward and his lip was raised in disgust. I didn't care what he thought of me as long as it wasn't emitted in his sanctimonious tuts. I really couldn't stand that weaselly little mother fucker.

All this happened in under six seconds and that was all it took for Aro to discover that Bella's mind was closed to him. I didn't expect his reaction. He laughed. A long, eerie cackle rose from his lips and then he dropped Bella's hand and clapped several times. I moved my hand back to her mark.

"So?" I nudged.

"Oh, I showed him the cabin." I could hear a smile even in her thoughts.

"What?" I was shocked.

"Not after Edward left, dummy!" Aro had turned to face the guard while we had our little exchange. He addressed them.

"My esteemed colleagues, I think I have ascertained why young Edward shies away from my touch. Beautiful Bella is, indeed, a shield." That was interesting. They had a word for what she was. "But she can project what she wishes to be seen. And she has shown me his motive."

Edward hissed at Aro's revelation. "Seems like we have Edward's motive, but not the motive for this slaughter that is now up in smoke. I can assume the shape shifters are responsible for this?" He gestured toward the fires. His comment was a question and a statement all rolled up into one.

"May I shed some light there my old friend?" Carlisle spoke up.

"By all means," Aro replied.

"We have one remaining witness from the army created by the nomad Victoria. We can reassemble her and you may discern her version of events," Carlisle explained.

"Splendid," Aro clapped again.

"We still are not aware of Edward's motives," Caius stated. Other members of the guard nodded in agreement.

"Well, let me enlighten you all while this eclectic coven…ah, sorry, family…put together their witness." Aro nodded at Carlisle who then looked over at Emmett. Emmett nodded and I just couldn't watch as they put that annoying screeching thing back together. I turned my attention back to Aro.

"It seems that Bella's mute mind," Aro was explaining, "fascinated our unattached friend and he pursued her. Edward's gift of the thrall was used to intensify her feelings of curiosity towards him and then Edward believed that absence would make her human heart grow fonder. He left Bella after two near death experiences under the pretense of protecting her, but he always had the intention of returning hoping the time without him would make her need him all the more."

"That's just," the big one began, "ballsy. You're ballsy, Edward." What was his name? Felix? I didn't care.

"It's manipulative, underhanded, and just fucking wrong," I ground out through my gritted teeth.

"I see she clings to you like a little spider monkey," Jane seethed. I barely even glanced her way.

"She's his  _marked_  mate," Charlie stated in a firm and deep voice. "He chose her and she freely chose him. That boy," he pointed at Edward, "ain't ever had no claim on her and he sure as hell doesn't have one now." He seemed to be completely recovered, though I'm sure he sounded better than he felt. Hearing Charlie say that with so much power and conviction made my heart almost explode. It looked like Jane wanted to do her voodoo again.

"She smells like he claimed her, too," Dimitri muttered. I'm glad Charlie couldn't hear him, but I'm glad I was able to make that clear.

"You see my dear friends, what Edward did not count on," Aro continued as if no one had spoken, "was the transfer of Bella's affections to the leader of this strange pack of shapeshifters who seemed to be clearing up the mess left from Edward's obsession with a human."

"We're ready," Emmett finally said. The little vamp that he'd ripped the head off was sitting in complete terror as Aro glided towards her. I was glad he could get everything he needed without hearing her voice ever again.

In the same way as he'd done with Bella, but without the intrigue, Aro took Bree's hand and closed those ruby eyes. That little one looked up in fear as he read her thoughts and memories. His face was impassive while the guard stood still as statues. Since I first heard about this group of blood suckers and their arrival I figured there was more to this monumental visit than the Doc let on. I could see flickers of resentment in the red eyes towards the yellow eyes. It was like their "vegetarianism" was a threat to their way of life, or something.

There was one hooded figure that still had yet to speak. I couldn't remember her name, but I remember the Doc saying she had the power to create or strengthen bonds. I didn't like the idea of that. Maybe that was at the heart of their resentment. The Cullens were together because they truly cared for each other. Yeah, Rosalie was disgusted with Edward and what he did, but they were all together out of choice. Were the Volturi? I began to ponder the difference between my imprint that was chosen and the imprints of the others. They didn't seem to notice a difference. I could see and feel how much they cared for the objects that were chosen for them. It was just as real as what Bella and I had. But we made the choice and the imprint strengthened it.

I didn't have time to dig deeper into those thoughts because Aro began to speak.

"Ah, friends, it is as we suspected. Young Bree had no choice in her transformation and then she was not properly instructed in the rules, laws, and norms of our genteel society." Leah's wolf scoffed. I sent her a scathing look. I could feel the packs getting restless. This needed to end soon or Paul was going to lose his fucking mind. I reached out to him mentally, he was chomping at the bit.

"She was merely told that her purpose was to kill any yellow eye or wolf they would encounter and the plan of the nomad, Victoria, was pure sport and very little revenge. It appears that she'd taken another companion very soon after the demise of James. One she created for the sole purpose of subterfuge. There was no true bond between James or the new mate, Riley. It appears that the Cullen family was just as much a victim of circumstance as our human friends here." Aro finished his recount much to the dissatisfaction of half the guard.

Marcus looked just as impassive as always and Caius look satisfied. Jane and her twin looked livid.

"So, there is to be no justice meted out today?" Marcus asked in a deadpan tone.

"Well, I still need to read Edward, as his motives are still in question," Aro gave a pointed look to the douche who shook his head, but only once. He seemed to know there was no avoiding it.

"And while I appreciate Rosalie's compliance, I fear her memories will be tinted with her own bias, and I need a clear read," Aro explained with a smile towards blondie. She nodded and looked relieved. I knew how it felt to have another plunder in your head for memories. Sam did it to me to find out how Bella discovered the secret and determine that I wasn't the one who told her. It felt like a sincere violation of the mind.

"Edward, you  _will_  do this," Carlisle spoke in a commanding tone I had never heard him use before. "You brought this on all of us and I am done covering for you and cleaning up your messes. You almost destroyed Bella in more ways than one, and we just survived a battle where the odds were not in our favor." Aro looked upon his friend with great satisfaction and without any further indication moved to Edward with a speed that made both me and Bella shudder.

Edward slumped and Alice whimpered. If I was given a chance I would rip those two apart. The only reason I didn't was because Dr. Cullen said that would merit retribution from the Volturi and at this moment he couldn't see any reason for them to rock that boat. If they went back to Italy and left them the hell alone, no one from the packs needed to get killed. I was seriously hoping they exact some retribution on Edward and Alice, though.

"Edward, hold out your hand. And this is not a request," Aro demanded, his voice losing a bit of its silkiness. Edward closed his eyes and held out his hand. Aro's eyes slowly closed as he delved into Edward's memories and all the thoughts he'd stolen from all the people he'd overheard since like the 1920's or something like that.

The little one Aro had read, Bree, I think I remembered he called her, looked down to the ground. She'd remained quiet and her expression seemed to ease at Aro's announcement that she was not guilty of anything other than being ignorant of vamp law. Was she hoping they'd teach her?

Alice stood up. I guess her cracked marble frame had mended enough. She looked edgy. Apparently, Felix noticed, too, as his eyes darted towards her. I reached my hand down to Bella's mark and made the connection.

"Block us," I nudged her. She nodded.

"What do you guys think?" I asked, connecting the two packs.

"There are a few others in the perimeter," answered Sam. "They kept a few of their guard back."

I nodded, "I figured they would."

"Alice looks like she's gonna bolt," Paul reported. I couldn't see him behind the trees, but I could feel his anxiousness. "Want me to follow her if she does?"

"That big guy sees it, too," Leah chimed in, eyeing the big looming red-eyed brute. "I say Paul follows the big guy who follows her."

"Yes," I agreed. "How many scents, Em?" His wolf, standing behind us next to Leah lifted his nose to scent the breeze.

"Three," Embry reported back.

"Anyone have an idea where they are?" I asked.

"North," Jared answered. "About three hundred yards out."

"There are two scents just south of third beach. We think they're in the water," Colin who was back on the rez reported. "Brady's watching from the cliff." That didn't settle well, but I was glad I left those two the guard La Push while all this drama took place. Though, it was useful information in case things went south.

"I think we're sitting pretty. They don't have anything on us and the little bitch attacking Charlie secured our position. So sit tight. If Alice makes a run for it, Paul follows behind the trees. Leah, you follow Paul so the rest see that one of our pack is following, too. Sam, you do what you think is best after the head red-eye gets done probing that psycho's brain. If I need to phase we'll be in contact. Embry," the gray and silver wolf's ears twitched, "you have the rest until I phase." At first, I thought that Leah would be upset, but I felt…something good coming from her. Pride? She was happy I allowed her to follow Alice if she made a break for it.

I could feel the consensus among the pack; there was confidence and we were working as one. I like having seconds who were strong and could think for themselves. My dad always said that a good leader delegates and then accepts responsibility for mistakes and gives credit to those responsible for successes. My alpha eyes could see all their strengths and weaknesses. Each individual wolf was aware of their own weaknesses and learned to trust my vision and assignments. The formulation of this whole elaborate plan was a consensus of every wolf including the youngest. We were all invested and the training exercises we'd been running until we were sick, and it not only created muscle memory, it really helped work out the kinks.

We were ready for any number of scenarios.

"Okay then, we're set. Bells?" That was my cue to have her block a private conversation.

"Did you hear Charlie?" I asked her now that it was just her and me in our minds.

"Yeah. He almost sounded…proud," she responded. She glanced up at me and I rubbed my cheek against her temple. "It's just you and me and our very extended pack of mutts."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I felt her smile and I looked over to where Aro was still reading Edward's thoughts. "What's that feel like?"

"It's weird," she thought back. "I don't know if I have an accurate answer because he couldn't get in. But there's like a nudging, you know?" I nodded very slightly. Aro's face was not placid, it looked worried and interested all at once. Bella looked over, too and continued on.

"You know in the pack mind, how people—like Embry—will say stupid shit to try to get you to think of things? I've seen him try to get you to think of our first time." I gritted my teeth and she felt my displeasure. "Yeah, it's like that, but there are no words. But I just pictured a wall and I felt him prodding and tugging, but he can't get through. So I don't know what it feels like if the feelers actually get through."

I looked over at the guard. They were still as statues. I wondered how many times they'd had to endure this. Felix's eyes were fixed on Alice who now noticed. She stood stock still, but her brow was furrowed. The Cullen's, too, were still with the exception of Emmett who was bent over Bree. He looked concerned and it looked like he was trying to silently reassure her.

Suddenly, the guard parted, as if they had rehearsed it, and Esme Cullen approached. No one made a sound as she found her place under the Doc's arm. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips and gave her a squeeze. He looked relieved. The guard moved back into position and all was still again.

The sun had completely set and the moon had a bluish hue from the plumes of purple smoke that still belched into the sky even though the flames had now died down into embers. It occurred to me that it was, indeed, the second full moon of the month. It was a blue moon in more ways than one.

Movement caught my eye and I returned my gaze to Aro who was slowly backing away a few steps. His look was contemplative and Edward withered under his gaze. He slowly turned our direction, his mouth turned down in a frown.

"It appears that Edward had a hand in creating Victoria's army," Aro stated. Carlisle and Esme gasped. Emmett stopped looking at Bree, mouth hanging open, while Rosalie scoffed.

Alice ran.

Felix was next to go with Leah hot on his heels. The pack and I stood stone still as if we had expected it. Because we had.

"Let me explain!" Edward pleaded as he fell before Bella his black eyes pleading. Bella glared down in disgust. Both Charlie and I jerked as if to intervene, but she simply held her hand out down by her leg motioning us to halt. Our Bella was going to handle this herself.

"I don't think you need to, Edward. You thought you would make a deal with Victoria. You'd help her build a newborn army in exchange for giving up her quest on me. The army would take out the wolves and I'd be left for you to pick up the pieces. You thought, even if you had to use your thrall, and enlist Jasper's aid in relieving my pain, you could win me back. How many lives are going to destroy just to get what you want? Huh?" Her tone dripped with disgust and I was fully aware that she needed no assistance from Charlie or me. I hazarded a glance at him and if he weren't so disgusted with Edward I think his mustache would have twitched with a smile.

"All those people who were changed! Damn it, Edward! I. Don't. Want. You!"

"Oh, he is well aware," Aro chimed in, "And the only reason you are still human is his mistaken belief that you are carrying the Alpha's child. But you seem to have the measure of him."

"He always makes assumptions," Bella flicked a look to Aro, speaking about Edward like he wasn't there. "We just planted a seed and let his shitty mind fertilize it."

"Isabella!" Charlie reprimanded.

"What dad? He has ruined countless lives and you're going to get upset at me for saying shit?"

"Just because someone does something untoward, that doesn't give you license to indulge in less that appropriate behavior," Charlie chided. I could see what Charlie was doing. He was wrangling those under his control in a bid to show Aro that if Aro took care of his charges, Charlie would take care of his. I touched Bella's mark to relay that thought. She huffed in irritation, but let it go.

"So you're not…" Edward stuttered.

"No, Edward, I'm not pregnant. It was a pretense to get you worried enough to kidnap me—which you did," Bella returned. Edward's confused eyes darted back and forth between Bella and me.

"Edward, please tell me you didn't help her create an army," Carlisle begged. His shocked face was mirrored on Esme's and his shoulders slumped when Edward didn't even move to look up at him.

"He did," Aro answered for him. "He read in her thoughts and realized that she hated the wolves as much as he did and she was willing to strike a bargain to eliminate them, though little Bree tells me that Victoria was going to betray you, Edward. She heard Victoria tell Riley what a love struck simpleton you were." Bree shuddered into Emmett.

"What will happen to him?" Esme asked. It was the first time I'd heard her voice, ever, and she sounded sincerely concerned. This was supposed to be his vamp mom. Maybe she should have been concerned way before now.

"Maybe she was," Bella's thoughts rang through my mind. My finger had slipped to her mark. "She is the most caring and sensitive out of all of them."

"Well, seeing how it is Edward's wish to die," Aro answered, his eyes not moving from Edward who was still kneeling before Bella with his head in his hands, "I don't see how we can give him what he wants. And you came to us, Esme, with your concerns, so we will grant your wish and allow him to live."

Embry stirred beside me and let out a little whine. I moved my hand over the mark to link the packs.

"What's going on," I asked the pack mind.

"Got the bitch's left arm," Leah answered, "Paul has her right leg, and the big guy has the rest of her. We're bringing her back." I maintained the connection because no one seemed to notice that we could communicate.

"They're returning with Alice," I said aloud.

"And you know this how?" Aro raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know all about our pack and its abilities," I responded. It was time to make sure the Volturi knew how formidable we could be. "Can we get back to hearing what you're going to do with this lowlife piece of scum? Because death sounds fine to me."

"Well, he'd be bound to serving our guard for a predetermined set of time. We have one who is gifted in creating bonds that would bind him to us and ensure his loyalty," Aro returned. I muted the voices in my brain from the pack so I could concentrate. I urged Bella to squeeze my hand if there was anything important to pay attention to while they did their thing.

"Is this one standing here, out in the forest, or out in the ocean?" I asked. For the first time since this whole pretentious display of a trial began Aro looked flustered. I decided not to antagonize him as I saw Jane take a step closer seeing his distress. I distinctly heard a "fuck yeah!" in my mind that I was pretty sure was Quil.

"I left friends in strategic places as well," I said. His flustered look turned to impressed.

"If you don't mind, may I inquire how old are you?" Aro asked. Edward, still like a statue, popped his head a little.

"Be careful. He's fishing," Bella nudged.

"Why does it matter?" I returned.

"Because you look around twenty-five, Edward seems to think you are around fourteen, though he's not sure, yet you lead like seasoned general," Aro complimented.

"An ancient spirit animal shares my mind and body. I can see how you are confused. Edward always underestimates everyone, including his own kind. He probably has ideas now about how he's going to fool you and regain his autonomy," I said. My wolf was pleased with my answer and seemed to be nudging me in the right direction. He seemed to enjoy Aro's look of impressed satisfaction, as well. Since I had accepted the imprint the trust we had in the other only increased and I realized that separately we could do very little, but together, we were saving people. What did my English teacher call that? Synergy? Fuck! It was working.

Just then the ends of the guard turned to face the trees in the direction that Felix and Leah ran. I could hear them, too, but I didn't let on. I'd already known they were coming.

"Is it Alice?" Bella asked aloud. My girl was so good. Show a little of what you know but not everything.

"I believe that Felix may have caught up with her," Aro said, pleased.

"I believe my pack helped. My runner will have the arm and my fighter will have her leg. Your guy will have the rest," I stated. Leah and Paul couldn't have timed it any better. They burst through the trees carrying the parts I had predicted. I guess it helped that I could see where they were in the pack mind, but it please me to no end. They dropped the pieces at Carlisle's feet and Felix followed about ten seconds later. I found the shocked looks on every one of the guard's faces, except Marcus who still looked bored, very amusing.

Alice was whimpering and struggling with her right arm to reattach her left. Rosalie reached for it and flung it with deadly accuracy towards one of the smoldering pyres. It landed dangerously close, but not on the pile.

"It's your turn to expose your part of the plan and face the music. This is just as much your fault as it is his!" she exclaimed, her voice shrill and full of emotion. "You've always enabled him and made his worse than he already was."

She turned to Edward and continued on. "And you!" pointing at his prone body, but he actually looked over at her. "You seem hell bent on ruining the best family I've ever been a part of! You're the one who pursued me and then when you found me half dead, you had Carlisle change me. You started it all over with her. I hated you! For a decade I hated you and then I found Emmett. He and Esme and Carlisle made everything better! A now you're ruining it! And Alice, you're helping him after all Carlisle and Esme have done for you. This is how you repay them. Jesus what a pair! I feel sorry for Jasper. Take them away, Aro. Take them both far, far away so we can have some peace." She turned back into Emmett's shoulder and if she could have cried, I think she would have.

"Well that testimony enlightened those of you who were not aware of Edward's nefarious part of beautiful Rosalie's transformation, but you are still unaware of Alice's role. Aro explained with a grand, sweeping motion towards his minions. He seemed to love the drama a little too much. "Alice loves this part of the world and her intention was to rid La Push of its pack to make the treaty null and void. Then they could stay in their beautiful hide away indefinitely and have access to the lovely beaches," Aro explained.

Growls emitted from the entire pack and the mental uproar was even worse. Quil even howled his displeasure which demonstrated my wolves thoughts on that idea.

"Silence!" I roared, my tone filled with the alpha command. The air was suddenly still and even the crickets halted their chirping.

"Continue to  _reasonably_  discuss mentally," I projected through the pack mind, "I have to show them my control over you so they don't think we're a threat." They all agreed and started formulating exits and contingency plans. I gathered my thoughts and the path was clear.

"Here's what's going to happen," I stated calmly, even flatly. "You're going to take this dreg of vampire slug and do with him what you will. He is your problem so I'm going to give it to you to solve it. Take the little sight-seeing witch with you. She can't see us, so she ain't a threat to us."

Aro nodded his approval on my concession. But I wasn't finished.

"The treaty is hereby revoked. If any vampire, no matter what color their eyes, comes near the towns of Forks or La Push, they will be dealt with no questions asked." I looked pointedly at Dr. Cullen. "Your latest stay and the ensuing mess in  _our_  lands has caused a pack of unprecedented size. We're done dealing with all your kind no matter what your diet." Bella gave me a little addition.

"Go live up in Alaska with your extended family for all I care, but don't step foot in either town or on any space in between, do I make myself clear?"

Esme sucked in a breath and looked up at the doc.

"Jacob, I am sorry for all this. If I had paid more attention to Edward's actions instead of wishing too hard for what I wanted to see, this never would have happened. You have made yourself very clear. And I wholeheartedly agree. We will never, for the rest of time dwell on these lands and I will leave the house to Bella to do what she will with it. She can live in it or sell it, whatever she chooses. But it is hers as a sign of good faith. I will even set up an account to have it remodeled if she chooses. And it will all be taken out of Edward's accounts."

I was shocked by his gift and my gut reaction was to tell him exactly where he could shove that house. But, I looked down at Bella. She looked…intrigued. She was thinking about it. She looked up at me and then over to her father who looked just as shocked as I felt.

"Thank you, Carlisle," Bella replied. She pulled away from me and took a step closer to the head of the Volturi. "I'll put it to good use. But I have another stipulation to add to the Volturi for not adequately dealing with James which Aro has already admitted to not dealing with in a timely enough manner." Aro looked shocked and a little pleased.

"You are a plucky one, aren't you? Quite a fitting mate for this clever alpha wolf," he nodded at both of us.

"Thank you, he seems to like me." Bella didn't dwell on the compliment. "We will need, from you and your guard, compensation for the lives taken by Edward and Victoria's hands because James was allowed to wander and spread mayhem. When we have discovered the names of all who are burning, we will contact you with an appropriate sum to be dispersed to their families. Charlie will do what he can to find explanations for their disappearances in order to maintain your secret from the human world and then he will be justly compensated for his time and efforts." She stood tall, proud, and resolute.

"Bree can help," Emmett spoke as he stood up straight after she whispered in his ear. "She also expresses a desire to remain with our family and promises to learn our laws and our family's method of survival. She does not wish to feed from humans anymore and cause more loss and sorry for other families. If you find that acceptable," he added at the last.

Aro mulled that over for a few seconds and turned to Carlisle. "Do you accept responsibility for this young one in exchange for Alice and Edward?"

Carlisle looked at both of his children, Alice who continued to whimper but made no move for her detached limbs, and Edward who still knelt cradling his head in his hands.

"I do," he finally replied.

"I know a man who can help with papers and the legalities of the compensation," Jasper added. He was looking at Alice with loss and longing. He'd already told me he'd decided to leave her after all this.

"I would be willing to communicate with Jasper or Emmett until all business is concluded," I added and winked at Rosalie to show her I didn't mean to exclude her, but I knew her nose was better than Embry's and she really had a hard time stomaching our smell. The feeling was totally mutual so I didn't blame her.

Aro looked at me and then at Bella with a satisfied smirk on his face. He nodded and clapped his hands again.

"It seems these delightful, yet pungent, creatures are willing to do a great deal of the work that we need accomplished. You may, by all means, have compensation for the families of the unfortunate victims of this whole debacle. If you can track down victims of the army, I will even add those in to the mix."

"That's it?" Jane asked.

"Peace, little one. You will be satisfied back in Voltera," Aro soothed. She seemed placated by the promise but my stomach turned a little thinking about what that really meant.

"Aro," Marcus droned, "I would really like to go home. Can we collect our prisoners and be done?"

"Yes, old friend, let us go."

I should have seen it coming. I think the wolf did and I was glad Bella had moved away from me before the phase overtook me in an instant. Edward leapt from the ground and grabbed me by the middle and squeezed with all the power he possessed. I am lucky the wolf's body is much stronger than the human's but I heard the cracking of bones that then seemed to stab all the places I couldn't normally feel.

My pack was on him in an instant, but it wasn't fast enough. I don't remember seeing it, but I was later told that he was torn into four pieces and they were headed towards the fire when Bella stopped them.

SHIT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone who keeps commenting. They really are encouraging and I like to see your thoughts. So, thoughts?


	22. Aftermath

I was never so glad I had pulled away from Jake to stand up to Aro than I was in the moment he phased with no notice. My slow human reflexes barely registered Edward’s attack on my best friend—my imprint—until I saw his sickly white limbs wrapped around my hero of a wolf. I heard the cracking of giant bones, and then the others were there ripping Edward apart. I think I now know what the medieval art of quartering looked like.

But I didn’t panic. My mind was clear and I knew Jake wasn’t dead, just very, very hurt. I could still feel him through our bond. He would heal and I needed to cling to that. I could worry about his pain later. Now I needed to ensure that Edward didn’t get what he so dearly wanted: freedom from the Volturi. Specifically, Jane.

“STOP!” I yelled at the four wolves that were carrying the four quarters of Edward to the charring remnants of the conquered army. My pack stopped in their tracks. I realized that my voice had the timbre of the Alpha Order. I hadn’t expected that, but I was glad of it.

“He does _not_ get off this easy,” I explained. Leah tilted her head to the side in a question. “Drop him and I’ll explain.” This command was not an alpha order but they obeyed. I looked into Embry’s eyes. “You need to get Jake to phase back. I don’t care what you do to make that happen, but do it, please. We won’t be able to get him back La Push unless we do.” Embry nodded. His wolf flew to Jake’s side. I turned my eyes to Carlisle.

“You do everything you can to fix him,” my voice wasn’t pleading or conciliatory. “Go get anything you need and bring it back here. And if Jake dies, I don’t give a rat’s ass what the pack does to you.” Carlisle nodded, pulled away from Esme and was gone without even a good bye to his old friends. I turned to Aro.

“You will take these two away and make sure they live long and painful lives until there is evidence that they have some inkling of the suffering they have forced on those who loved them most. Edward knew you wouldn’t execute him so he’s relying on the pack to do it for you.” I gave a pointed look to Leah who sat back on her haunches. “I’m not going to let that happen. He is _your_ jurisdiction, not ours and we will respect that. But I hope that you do all that you have promised and more to ensure that my pack never has to encounter another blood sucker _ever_ again. We want nothing more than to let this gene go into recession and never be triggered again. You tell your kind that our corner of the world is off limits because I know that you have that power.” There was no room for negotiation and Aro knew this after what just happened.

I could tell that Aro admired my audacity. I could tell he was glad for my recognition of his position and power—giving him deference while I stated my demand. It didn’t take him long to comply.

“Beautiful Bella,” Aro returned with a slight bow, “all that you ask will be done. I am both pleased and disappointed that you will not be one of use. You see, one of Alice’s visions that I saw in Edward’s mind was the powerful force you would have become as a vampire. It would have been brilliant to see, but you would have been a threat. We would have had to neutralize you one way or another. I am glad for this outcome. You are protectors, not aggressors. I know that if we comply with your wishes we will have no other need to cross paths again.” He made that sound like a demand, not a prediction. “And any of our kind who transgress that law will find the natural consequences enforced by your kind.” He bowed before me, and I suspected that he wanted to kiss my hand but refrained. “I can see why you were Edward’s singer,” he inhaled deeply. “La tua cantante,” he whispered. “Farewell, dear Bella.”

I was glad he didn’t touch me. It was creepiest thing he’d done so far and a menacing threat lingered in the air. I didn’t like that I fascinated him or that he found the scent of my blood intoxicating. I was so done being a fragrant bouquet for bloodsuckers.

“And take your scouts with you,” I reminded. He nodded before he swept through the guard who followed him. Four of them picked up the pieces of the dismembered Cullens and they were gone. I stood looking in the trees for a few beats before I turned to look at Jake. My heart lurched at the sight of my broken Jacob. Blood trickled from his muzzle and his massive body struggled for air. I had to help him phase back.

His wolf still lay broken, whimpering on the soft earth and I ran to him. Embry’s wolf lay beside him, head on his giant paws as if whispering in his ear.

Leah phased back to human. “We can’t get him to phase back. The wolf is in control and we can’t hear Jake,” she gushed.

I knelt down beside him, stroking the fur between his eyes, afraid to touch him anywhere else. His large golden eyes fell shut at my touch. It seemed to comfort him.

I remembered the ride to this meeting through the forest to get here. I’d felt a part of him while I clung to his back. My fingers dug deep in his rich, thick coat and my ankles dug tightly into his flanks, the energy seemed to surge between us. Not just with Jake, but with the wolf. I instinctively knew to lay my body flat against his, how to lean into curves so I wasn’t bucked off as we sped in the twilight under the canopy of trees. I needed to call on that bond, now, to communicate with the wolf.

“Leah, touch my mark,” I said. The response was immediate. Leah’s warm hand found my mark and I plunged into the pain and turmoil of the pack mind.

“Quiet, please,” I nudged in order to silence all the discussion about what to do. I lay down on my side and tried to pull Jake’s front paw around me. I couldn’t lift it, it was so heavy. I saw two marble hands lift it easily and I looked over to see Rosalie’s worried face smile down sadly at me. I didn’t have time to thank her so I scrambled in and cuddled him like he was human. Leah’s hand maintained the connection as she moved with me. Charlie came into my view, a look of fear and agony painted across his normally stoic face. Emmett and Jasper were right behind him.

“Shhhh,” I said aloud, my thoughts reaching out to the wolf. “You need to let Jake come back. We can fix the both of you. Thank you for saving him.” My hand reached up to his muzzle and stroked his soft fur dappled with course, thick whiskers. “I know it hurts,” I responded to the wolf’s emotions, they were protective and fierce, coursing through the mark. “And he is going to feel it even more. I know you are trying to protect him from that. But to save him, you have to let him feel the pain. Okay?”

The wolf huffed a deep exhale and my body jerked with the power of it. His hot, moist breath washed across my face and I smiled at him. Charlie jerked forward, apparently afraid I’d be crushed but I could see Emmett place a hand on his shoulder to steady him.

“That’s what Jake did for me, remember? He let me feel the pain and then I healed. I know this a little different, but it’s the same principle. Let him phase back. Please!” I pushed the sense of urgency as strong as I could. I imagined the emotion as a ball of light that I forced through the mark and into Leah’s hand where it would be delivered to the wolf’s heart.

I felt Jake’s wolf tremble. The air shimmered but it wasn’t seamless like the other times. The air seemed to crackle and hiss and Jake’s whimpers increased. His body shuddered and deep, agonizing growls erupted from his throat.

“Get her out of there!” Charlie bellowed.

“Let her be!” Leah yelled back. “It’s working.” Charlie quieted down but he was worried.

Jake’s wolf struggled with the physical phase, but I could feel he was trying. He trusted me and was doing all he could to make me happy. It seemed like an eternity as he agonized with the process, but I finally felt Jake’s warm arms wrap around me. He groaned at the effort, but I felt him bat Leah’s hand away and replace it with his own.

“Jake, Dr. Cullen is going to fix you up.” He nodded and groaned again. Mentally, the pack was filling him in on what had just happened and I just concentrated on soothing his body and mind. His breathing was ragged and labored, and blood trickled from his nose. I examined his face and could see blood staining his teeth as well. Gingerly, I moved my hands up and down his chest and abdomen. He was cold and clammy, so different from his normal 108°. Thick purple bruises bloomed across his russet skin.

“Is there some way to check how long he’ll be?” I asked. I looked over my shoulder and saw Esme pacing, looking worried.

“I’m here,” Carlisle said. He appeared out of nowhere and took off a large back pack.

“Jake, honey, you have to let me go. Dr. Cullen has to check you out, okay?” The movement to shake his head and lift his arm off me caused him to howl in pain. All the wolves were circled around us now. Quil and Sam phased to human and the rest remained wolves. Rosalie’s hands appeared again and she gently lifted his arm and I rolled away from him.

Instantly Carlisle was by his side. His hands were a blur as he determined what was broken, damaged, and where to start. He looked up at Leah. “How quickly do your bodies heal?” His voice was professional and clinical and Leah jolted into action.

“Dumbass Paul fell out of a two-story window and broke his femur and it took an hour and a half of whining and wailing much to the displeasure of three counties. And then another time, of his conquests’ fathers came home and came at him with a shot gun. He got hit with the spray and it nicked his cheek and ear; dude was aiming for his head. Jared broke both his radius and ulna when he was trying to impress Kim by karate chopping some logs and we had to set them for the dumb shit and that took about thirty minutes, too. We’ve all had broken ribs during training and those take about twenty minutes depending on if we quit or keep training. Embry’s rib punctured his lung one time with a broken rib which is why we call him wheezy now. Quil broke three fingers and no one wants to know how he did that, sick bastard, and it only took about fifteen minutes. Cuts and bruises a matter of minutes."

When Leah had finished her little explanation all eyes were on her. “You know she has the nervous talking thing, right?” Quil tried to explain to the group. “It takes one to know one,” he mumbled. Carlisle continued process all the information while he continued to examine Jacob as gently as he could. I didn’t like how much attention he gave to his mid-section. That meant he was worried about the internal stuff.

“What did you do when Wheezy punctured his lung?” Carlisle asked not looking up. He was fiddling with a large hypodermic needle that scared the hell out of me. His question took Leah by surprise but she quickly regained her composure.

“What do you mean?” Leah asked. “Are you asking if we tried to reset the rib?”

“Yes.” Carlisle punched the needle into Jake’s chest, fiddled a little more and Jake’s breathing regulated with a sigh. Everyone watched in anxious awe and Leah stuttered.

“W-w-we didn’t. We only did that with Jared because it was a compound fracture and the bone was stinking out. We didn’t know if our bodies could repair that much. Paul’s still missing part of his ear lobe from the shot gun shell.”

“Thank you, Leah,” Carlisle said. His eyes turned to me. “Bella, Jake’s injuries are extensive. Ten broken ribs, a cracked sternum, both humeri, and one of his femurs. I can tell that he has internal bleeding, but I won’t know where until I can do a CT. What I do know is that the phase caused many of the bones to begin healing wrong and I am going to have to rebreak the arms and leg. Then we can transport him back to the hospital where I can run the tests.”

“Do it,” I whispered. “Save him.”

Carlisle nodded and I watched his hands fly over Jake. Purple veins visible through the dark skin on his neck while Carlisle prepared another huge needle that he then plunged into the left side of Jake’s chest. Carlisle frowned, obviously not getting the result he wanted.

“Rosalie I need your help,” he said quietly. Rose sprang into action at was hovering over Jake in an instant. I watched in horror as Dr. Cullen made a deep incision in the side of Jake’s chest.

“I don’t have a rib spreader. We need to drain the buildup of blood from around his heart. I need you to be my rib spreader while I observe and the fluids drain.” He worked so fast it was hard to see where all the blood was coming from. And that was all I saw—Jake laying in the middle of a large puddle of blood that the earth drank as greedily as the vampires who’d just left.

It was too much. I shouldn’t have forced the phase. What was I thinking? The ringing started in my ears and I felt faint. Carlisle finally looked satisfied and Rose pulled her hands out of the hole in his chest. Now he had to get started on rebreaking the bones that had improperly set.

 Jake’s scream at the first break about did me in. I couldn’t do this. There were some discussions happening all around me, but I couldn’t pay attention. I’d been so strong facing the Volturi, but I couldn’t bring myself to sit by Jake while he was being fixed.

Strong arms wrapped around my waist and I felt Leah place me on top of Sam’s wolf. She climbed up behind me and whispered, “lay down flat against his back.” I couldn’t’ do it. I couldn’t move my eyes fixed on my screaming imprint and the vampire I’d ordered to do it.

Until Jake’s second scream. I lay down simply to cover my ears so I didn’t have to listen to what I had told the doctor to do. I felt Leah’s body press against mine, her fingers digging into the fur for traction.

“GO!” she yelled and we were off.

 

When I woke, I had no idea where I was.

I remembered bits and pieces of the ride from the meadow.

I remembered that Sam ran us to Emily’s house.

I remembered that they forced me to drink some hot milk.

And then I remembered nothing.

Waking up, I was sweating. I was cocooned under a thick quilt and I must have been a sleep for a while.

I had to pee.

That posed a problem because not knowing where I was meant I had no idea where the bathroom was. I knew I had to be someplace safe. This must be the part of Emily’s house I had never seen. I’d only ever been in the kitchen and living room. I pulled the heavy quit off me and sat up.

“You’re awake?” Charlie’s voice came from the chair I’d just noticed in the corner.

“Yeah.” I felt like I had a Nyquil hangover. “Did they drug me or something?”

“Yeah,” he answered honestly.

Had I been so hysterical that they had to knock me out?

I reached out and I couldn’t feel Jake. I couldn’t feel our bond.

“I have to pee.” I avoided his eyes. I couldn’t make out the look on his face. He had to be so ashamed of me. I’d fled at Jake’s pain. Who did that?

“Turn left and it’s the second door on the right.”

“Thanks.” I shifted so my feet hit the floor. I didn’t recognize my clothing. Someone must have changed me. I didn’t have the energy to care.

I stood and wobbled a little.

“Need help?”

“No. I got it.”

Like I wanted Charlie’s help to go to the bathroom. I hadn’t needed that since I came back from Arizona after James. That was a nightmare.

I slowly walked to the door and turned the knob. It was cold and it felt good in my overheated palm. I twisted it and it opened silently. I followed Charlie’s directions, relishing the coolness of the floor seeping into my feet. Why was I so hot?

When I entered the bathroom, the first thing I did was squat and relieve my bladder that was about to burst. I also realized that I was starving. Sitting on the cool toilet, the air on the bare bottom half of my body did very little to relieve the burning hell I was in…both mentally and physically. I wondered if I had a fever. I sat there for a while, staring at the framed cross stitch that reminded the reader that if you sprinkle when you tinkle to be a sweetie and wipe the seatie. I wondered how many pack members had peed on the seat and Emily had to clean up after them.

But thinking about the pack led my thoughts back to what had happened. I sat there and the gruesome memories flooded my mind.

Charlie’s silence was driving me crazy! Why didn’t he tell me how Jake was? I couldn’t bring myself to ask. Him not saying a word right off the bat was making my mind go to some very dark places. If Jake was okay, he’d tell me right away, right? If he wasn’t okay, and I didn’t ask and no one told me, then it wouldn’t be real. I wasn’t ready to face a reality without Jake.

I hadn’t found Charlie sitting in my room while I slept since my very dark days—when I had nightmares. Before Jake and I became more than friends. If he was sitting with me now, watching me sleep, it was because he was worried. Right? And the only reason he’d be worried is if Jake didn’t make it.

Because if he made it, I’d feel it, right? The imprint told me that.

And all I felt was emptiness.

I couldn’t feel the thrum between us that began when he marked me.

That power of the bond that guided my thoughts and actions.

The sense of well-being and confidence that only intensified as we planned and plotted and trained.

I didn’t feel any of that.

So did I ever?

Or, did I just imagine it?

I’d imagined my feelings for Edward. I thought I was in so in love with him. Those weeks with Jake showed me that what I felt for Edward was a mere infatuation deepened by a supernatural thrall used against me to manipulate me.

So then, how could I trust what I felt for Jake?

I know Jake’s feelings for me were real. He’d had them for so long and had found ways to show me even when I was neck deep in my pseudo-relationship turned to bi-polar depression with Edward. But my feelings were slow and had only deepened by a different supernatural bond.

Was anything I felt real?

My father’s feelings were real for my mother. But she’d left both him and me. And she’d flitted from man to man until she found Phil. And Phil was gone too much for her to get really attached or really irritated. Then a thought hit me…

SHIT! Was I more like my mother than I thought?

My mind reeled with all these new doubts compounded by the fact that I’d ordered a vampire to hurt my boyfriend more than he’d ever been hurt before.

And I was HOT!

I finished my business with the toilet and ambled to the sink and ran the cold water and splashed it on my face. That felt so good, I decided to take a shower. After finding a towel and other toiletries I climbed into the shower, without ever touching the hot water spigot, and stood under the frigid stream for long enough that Charlie came to the door to check on me.

“Bells? You okay in there?”

“Yeah, I just decided to take a shower.”

“Okay, I’m going to rustle you up some food.”

“Thanks.”

“I’ll bring it back to your room. So just go there when you’re finished.”

“Okay.”

I was reminded again how much Charlie loved me and took care of me. All I ever did was lie to him and then place him in mortal danger. Some daughter I am.

I made sure I was completely rinsed off, I didn’t even bother conditioning my hair, and turned off the water. I toweled off and redressed in my borrowed clothes. I assumed they were Leah’s because Emily was way too tall for them to fit this well.

I was still so hot! The cold water had done nothing to cool me down.

I tried my best to clean up my mess, including wiping down the shower. Hard water left a lot of residue. My stomach growled and I remember that dad had promised to bring me some food. So I pulled open the door, again with little to no noise, and trudged back down the hall to the room I’d come from. I was glad. If the pack were here, I didn’t want to read the bad news on their faces. I just couldn’t take it.

When I got there, Charlie was back in his chair and there was a turkey sandwich, prepared just as I liked it sitting on the bed. I plopped down and slowly chewed my food.

“Thanks,” I said at one point.

“Not a problem. Emily made it.”

“You told her how I liked it.”

“Sure, sure.”

He was quiet until I finished my sandwich, the cut up fruit and veggies that were also on the plate and gulped down the orange juice that was sitting on the bedside table when I recognized how thirsty I was.

“Good?” he asked seeming pleased that I’d eaten every bite. I guess he would be because after Edward he had to literally shove food down my throat.

“Yeah.” It really was. But I was still so tired and still so hot. “I’m still a little hungry, though. And thirsty.”

“Emily said she had some cookies. Want some?”

“Yeah. Thanks.”

He stood up and walked over and picked up my empty juice glass. “I’ll refill this, too.”

His heavy boots clunked across the floor and he paused at the door. He was dressed in jeans and his favorite flannel. I saw his duffle by the door. Someone had made him get supplies which means he was hell bent on staying with me, but someone convinced him that Emily’s house was the best place for me to be. Another wave of guilt washed over me.

“It sure is good to see you eat.”

And he was gone.

I was tired now. Again.

And hot.

I lay back against the pillows after I placed the plate on the bedside table. I kicked the blankets to the other side of the bed. I lay there and let my negative thoughts swirl and swirl through my mind.

Charlie came back in and traded the empty plate for the one with the cookies. While he was returning the plate back to the kitchen I gobbled down two cookies and drank up the juice.

Another wave of fatigue washed over me and I decided that sleeping was better than thinking about the whole shit storm.

I was just about asleep when I heard Charlie come back in. He must have been concerned because the last thing I heard, before I fell back into a drug-free unconsciousness, was his swear.

“Shoot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	23. Darkest before the dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie's thoughts...

"Shoot," I mumbled when I got back from giving Emily her plate she'd made for Bella. She was so pleased Bella'd eaten every bit. So was I. So glad. After Edward, she didn't eat voluntarily for weeks. I was so scared Jake being hurt would sent her back into oblivion. But she did eat. And asked for more.

But when I got back to the room where we'd put her to sleep she was asleep again. I was going to tell her that Jake was fine, but Dr. Cullen had sedated him so he didn't feel the pain. She was acting so strange when she woke up, I didn't say more than necessary. But after she ate so well, I thought I'd bring it up. But she looked so peaceful. So I went back to sit in my post and thought about what had happened for what was probably the thousandth time.

When that little red eyed vampire did that pain thing, I thought for sure I was going to die. Every single cell in my body felt like it was on fire and I sincerely prayed for it to stop even if that meant death. And then it did.

Just like that, it was gone.

But I could hear Bella in my mind.

"Dad, you're okay. Just don't let go." If letting go meant that pain would return, then I would have clung to her through a tornado. I was sweating and panting but all pain was gone. I didn't even feel any residual pain, as I would have expected, but the endorphins coursing through my veins caused a relieved sort of euphoria.

I felt Jake remove my hand from Bella's neck, her mark that tied her to him for the rest of their lives, and replace his own. They needed to talk. I hadn't realized how powerful my little girl was. And I watched the rest of the events unfold I was amazed that the strength she'd developed through the imprint. I knew it was always there. I watched her raise her mother. I watched her "adult" as the new term was, while her mother flitted from fancy to fancy. I'd spent the last fifteen plus years ruing the fact that she didn't fancy me anymore. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I didn't need to make this about Renee.

I marveled as Bella stood up to Aro and forced him to take Edward back with them. She had a keen understanding of law and jurisdiction and I'm not sure she really understood the ramifications of what she had achieved. She showed deference to power despite her strong emotions and gained the respect of beings that I am sure could have killed both of us and never had a second thought about it or us.

In addition, she'd secured compensation for each of the victims of this entire mess; as well as the victims of the victims. That would take a lot of work, but it'd be worth it. Dr. Cullen gave her the house and the lands which I am almost positive she'll use to benefit the tribe in some way. Bella has never been selfish. She solidified all the demands Jake had made to alter the treaty. She truly was up to the task of an Alpha's mate.

And I couldn't be any prouder of the woman she had become. She'd been engulfed in the deepest torments of her heart and emerged a bright, vibrant, strong, and sassy force to be reckoned with.

But then Edward attacked Jake.

Even then, she kept her head. She ordered Dr. Cullen who obeyed. She ordered the pack to put Edward down instead of burning him, recognizing his selfish last attempt to end his own life. She'd coaxed Jake's wolf back to human which is what saved his life. If he'd been in wolf form after his bones were set, Dr. Cullen couldn't have run the tests to find where he was damaged internally. It had been a difficult surgery, but he was going to be just fine.

Leah and Sam were quick on their feet. They knew they needed to get her out of there and fast. Sam was always rescuing her from the forest. It seemed kind of fitting.

"She's going to worry herself sick when she realizes they've removed her from Jake's side. I'm real concerned about her reaction. Y'all didn't see the worst of her depression," I stated after they'd left.

"She can be sedated until the worst is done," Dr. Cullen said after rebreaking Jake's leg. Watching how carefully he considered where to do that and telling Rosalie where to help him while Jasper and Emmett held him still was both unnerving and comforting at the same time.

"She won't need much. Nyquil will knock her out for hours," I thought aloud.

"Good," Dr. Cullen replied. Someone communicate with Sam and see what he has at his house." He shot a look to where the wolves paced. "Is she on any other medications?" he asked me. I blushed.

"Just contraception," I replied.

"Good, no interactions." He looked back down at Jake and the remainder of his family. "We need to get him to the hospital, stat, and come up with a cover story on the way."

"The chief's car is parked at the 101. We can run him there and Chief Swan can say he came across a hit and run and that he's called you to meet him there," Emmett suggested.

"Not bad," I said, nodding my head. We could work out the details later.

Quil phased, "Emily says she has oxycodone solution left over from when she was hurt. It's a refill and less than a year old."

"Great, tell them to give her some of that in some hot beverage," Dr. Cullen said. "We have got to move him."

"Someone go tell Billy. Get him to the hospital," I ordered.

"Colin and Brady are already on it," Quil said. "They've also visited all the other pack families and told them we're okay. Sue is going to drive Billy." Good. They really did take care of each other. And Sue was a nurse. Dr. Cullen could ask her to look after Jake.

"Chief, may I have the honors again?" Emmett said with a smirk. That big guy was going to carry me back to my car. I nodded while I watched Quil awkwardly place Jake on Embry's back and climb up behind him exactly how Leah had done with Bella. They must have been discussing it while the Doc was fixing up Jake because they sprinted into action immediately.

Dr. Cullen and Esme were already gone. I assumed he needed to go back home and change. Emmett picked me up just like before and the rest of the pack and Cullens ran as fast as they could each carrying their charges. I saw Jared break away towards the rez. Paul left right after Bella reminded Aro to take his scouts with him. I assumed that he was running to where those scouts had been seen or scented to check whether or not they were gone.

The trip to the car went much faster than I thought. We piled a silent, limp Jake in the back seat of the cruiser while everyone else split. I turned on both the lights and the siren and pushed the cruiser faster than I'd ever gone and made to the hospital in under ten minutes. Dr. Cullen was waiting at the emergency room door with two orderlies and a stretcher. In less than thirty seconds they were in the depths of the hospital and went to move the car into a proper parking space.

I was trying to think logistically, I knew he had to be admitted and that there would be tons of paperwork for Billy when he arrived so I thought I'd get the process started so he'd have to worry less about superficial things. The whoosh of the sliding doors signaled my arrival, as I was lost in my thoughts, and I walked to the front desk.

"Where can I get the paperwork for the boy who was just brought in by Dr. Cullen?" I asked the nurse. She was wearing scrubs covered in ice cream cones.

"Hey Chief Swan!" It was Debbie. I'd helped her find some place to stay after a domestic dispute issue a few years ago. She'd sent some pumpkin bread to show her appreciation. "Dr. Cullen said I was to walk you to the MRI room. He's handling all the paperwork and that you should be there for the tests since the young man is your future son-in-law. Follow me." I coughed nervously at her loud declaration but followed her quick pace through winding corridors, endless hallways and through many double doors. The hospital wasn't that big, but tonight, in my mind, it was bigger than Chicago Hope.

She finally came to a stop and she knocked twice before pushing the door open and held it for me while gesturing me inside. She didn't follow me and I looked around and saw Carlisle intently studying a monitor and through the glass was Jake in the center of a big metal tube.

"What's it look like?" I asked warily.

"It's a mess," he sighed without looking up from the monitor. "But I can't tell if that is because he is really a mess or if it's because his body is healing itself so rapidly that I can't get a clear picture. I can see his spleen is ruptured beyond repair and that there has been substantial damage to his lungs and liver. Ten broken ribs, Charlie," he sighed in amazement. "And a cracked sternum. He shouldn't be breathing." He was silent for a few long moments while he continued to look at his computer screen.

"What about all that crap you did in the woods?" I asked.

"That's almost healed, thankfully. I don't think he would have made it if I hadn't. Poor Bella. I think that really did her in," he said. "I'm going to have to take out that spleen. The second scan shows significantly less damage to the other organs. Those are regenerating, but the spleen pieces are all over the place. But Charlie, I won't be able to keep him under for long. I've been dosing him with ketamine to keep him immobile. He's actually awake right now, but he promised to be still. I don't think any anesthesia will last through the entire surgery. His body burns it off too quickly."

"What does that mean?" I asked. I had to sit. The combination of good news and bad news was making my head and heart hurt.

"It means he's going to have to be awake while I cut into him and remove it." I huffed out a sigh. "And I need him immobile."

"I can keep the injections up while you perform the surgery," Rosalie offered. I hadn't even noticed her come in. I started at her voice and Emmett and Jasper was right behind her.

"I'll be there to keep him still if you need me," Emmett offered.

"And I'll try to calm him," Jasper said. "I'm doing it now, but his wolf really doesn't like it. I've been trying it since I've been in range. He's in severe pain."

"Won't the blood bother you?" I asked. I knew that Jasper once tried to attack Bella. That's the excuse that Edward used to leave her.

"Are you kidding me?" Rosalie snorted. "He smells terrible! I like elk and bear, but drinking him would be like eating shit. No way!"

"Rosalie!" Dr. Cullen chided.

"No, no," I protested, "that was the answer I needed and delivered in the only way that would convince me." She smiled sadly and a little apologetically.

"Is it done?" Carlisle asked, looking at the three of them. They all nodded.

"What?" I asked.

"Sit in the OR with us and we'll explain," Dr. Cullen said. "I need to get started."

It took forever to get ready for surgery. I guess being the middle of the night made the place like a ghost town so no one questioned the Doc taking an operating room and requesting no interruptions or visitors. We scrubbed and dressed and were finally settled and Dr. Cullen had made and incision while Rosalie routinely made injections into Jake's forearm which was strapped down to the gurney.

"So," Jasper began, "to explain Jake's injuries and Edward's and Alice's disappearance we staged an accident down on the outskirts of La Push. The three of us drove Edward's car into a tree and we were all ejected. The story will be that Edward was insanely jealous and goaded Jake into getting into the car, which given his behavior at graduation will ring true, and they lost control. Alice and Edward did not survive and Carlisle is doing everything he can to save Jacob. It also explains all the special care he's given here tonight."

I was dumbstruck.

"Emmett, come here," Carlisle said. "I need you to stick your hands in here and hold it apart. His body has broken two clamps as I try to keep it open to search for all the pieces."

Emmett circled to the opposite side of the Doc and did whatever Carlisle instructed. As soon as Emmett's hands reached in Jasper winced and cried out.

"Oh! He doesn't like that. It's taking all I can to keep him calm."

"Fuck!" Emmett grunted. "This is not easy."

"Neither is calming him," Jasper said, grunting a little.

"Charlie, you're Bella's father. Try talking to him like she did. He might recognize your voice," Rosalie suggested.

Slowly I stood up and walked to the head of gurney. I placed my hands on his head. I felt so silly but I had to try. "Jake, I need you to calm down, now. Those hands you feel, that's Emmett. He's tryin' to help you, now. Your body is too strong for the medical tools and the doc needs to see in there."

I didn't know if I was helping at all and I felt so stupid. Emmett grunted again and Carlisle was poking and prodding and every once and a while pulling something out and placing it into a metal dish.

"Bella's going to need you after all this. I need you to calm down for her," I tried.

"Oh, that's better," Jasper signed.

"For you!" Emmett grunted again. "Can you try to get him to relax a bit?"

"I need to make the incision wider. It keeps binding itself, that is what Emmett is fighting," Dr. Cullen explained.

This went on for at least two hours…until Dr. Cullen was satisfied he got every single piece and did a few more tests on the other organs he was worried about. I started telling my memories of Jake and Bella as little kids. Jasper would send him happiness, joy, and calm while I did this.

"I'm almost out of injections," Rosalie announced.

"I'm finished. Emmett let go. I don't think I'll need to stitch him up."

When I went out to the waiting room filled to the brim with pack and family, I delivered the prepared story Jasper had given me for the benefit of the hospital staff. There were gasps of horror and knowing looks. I told them that Jake was going to be fine, but it was going to take some time to heal.

Sam rolled Billy over to me. "How's Bella?" I asked him. I knew he'd be in contact with Emily.

"She's asleep. Why don't you go home, pack a bag, and head on down and stay with us," Sam invited.

"Don't you dare refuse," Billy warned. "You're pack now and we take care of each other." Then the old man winked at me. From everything I'd seen this night, I knew it was true. And I'd be a fool to refuse.

"Alrighty, then." And I did as I was told.

Then I sat on this chair for the next three hours staring at my little girl turned fierce woman waiting for her to wake. And all I did when she finally woke was get her some food.

That she actually ate.

"Dad?" she spoke and I looked up earnestly.

"Bells!" I gasped. She was awake. "I have something to tell you."

"Dad, I don't want to hear it. I just want more of whatever they gave me to go back to sleep. Go get some more and put me back to sleep."

"Bella, please, he's…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed. I'd never heard her scream like this. Even on her worst night of nightmares she never let out a scream like this. I didn't know what to do, so I ran out into the hall. I was met by Emily and Sam.

"What's going on?" Sam demanded.

"She won't let me tell her about Jake. When I tried, she did that!" I explained.

"No, no, no, NOOOOOOOOOO!" we could hear her chanting screams echo through the house.

"GET LEAH!" I bellowed!

"SHIT!" Sam said before running out the back door to phase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	24. Healing

When I woke up it was dark, and I was so sore. I'd been in and out of consciousness since the douche attacked me. I remember the surprise of him tackling me, the crushing pain as he broke half the bones in my body, and unfortunately, I also remembered bits a pieces of the surgery then right up until now. I knew Dr. Vamp had been cutting into me because Charlie told me while he worked his handwork. I remember his hands on my head and him talking to me. I'd hated feeling those ice-cold hands inside my gut, I'd had to give it my all to resist the urge to phase. Charlie's stories about all the crazy things Bells and I used to get up to were comforting and my wolf settled down a bit; I could even feel Jasper calming me and I'd told my wolf to let him. He didn't like it, but he piped down. I remember Charlie telling me that Bella was going to need me.

"BELLA!" I yelled and sat up and then groaned in pain. I recognized my own room in the darkness as I listened to the footsteps as they came running down the short hallway. My door burst open with a thud as it hit the wall.

"She's at Emily's," Embry said. I shifted to try to ease the pain, but it didn't help. I lay back down. Dr. Cullen, Quil, Leah, and Emmett were hot on his heels.

"I need her. Why is she there when I'm here? Go get Bella!" It was a command, but not an alpha order.

Suddenly there was a long howl I knew was Sam. I tried to move again but my chest hurt too much. I groaned again.

"I'll go see what's up," Leah offered push off the call she'd been leaning against. Quill followed her. Dr. Cullen came to my side.

"What's wrong with me? I know you cut me open, I remember that. Why do I hurt so much, Doc?"

"Jacob, the number of broken bones you had and the amount of internal injuries was substantial. Your spleen was beyond repair and I had to remove it. Emmett had to hold your incision open because your body kept trying to bind it back together. I don't know if a shapeshifter has ever had surgery before. I wonder if your body is searching for the spleen I removed."

"No, Doc, it's my heart. It hurts so much. It's agony!" It was. I could barely breathe it hurt so much.

"The last scan I did showed your heart was fine," he said. I looked at his face, it was concerned. Quil reappeared, breathless.

"Jake, Bella's screaming for you. She thinks you're dead," Quil reported. "Leah's gone to Sam's. She's going to get a hold of the mark. Charlie's too scared to go near her." I vaguely remembered a dream where I told Bella not to feel. I didn't want her to worry about me. It hurt so much; I didn't know if the imprint bond would transfer pain and I didn't want her to feel any of it. So I must have told her not to feel the bond between us.

"Why can't Sam just do it? God! This hurts!" I grunted.

"I don't know," Quil returned, shrugging. "Once she started screaming, Charlie just asked for Leah. Sam just obeyed."

"OOOOOOWWWW!" I thrashed back against the pillows with the pain of it. I was sure my heart was going to explode and the pain in the rest of my body from the physical effort increased. I was panting and beginning to sweat. I took a deep breath to try to focus. I had to figure out what this was.

Laying back, I noticed my other injuries no longer hurt in comparison to the torture in my chest. I know that the remaining pain wasn't my actual heart, but coming from our bond. Bella was in pain. I hoped Leah got to her soon.

"Jake!" Leah broke through my mind. She must have made it to Bella. "You need to get through to her. She's convinced you're dead because she ordered Dr. Cullen to fix you and he failed."

"Bella! Bella! I'm okay, calm down!" I pushed. I could hear whoever was phased—Sam, Embry, Colin, as well as Leah.

"Jake?" Bella's thought was merely a whimper.

"Everyone phase to human!" the alpha order was mental and verbal. I didn't need anyone knowing what happened here. I knew Leah would know, but for some reason, that was okay with me. The silence in the pack mind was deafening. All I could hear and feel was Bella's anguish.

"She's not fighting me anymore," Leah said. I could see Bella through her eyes. "See, Bells, I told you. He's okay."

"Jake, I'm so sorry," Bella thought. "I told Carlisle to fix you or the pack would kill him and now I can't feel you!"

"Bring her to me now!" I commanded Leah. "Don't let go of her mark and bring her to me!"

"Bella, I'm going to take you to Jake, okay?" I heard Leah ask aloud. I couldn't hear anything for a few beats and I assumed she let go to pick her up. When they re-entered my mind I could hear Bella.

"Jake, is that really you? No one is tricking me?" she asked. I could feel her fear, her pain, her guilt, her regret. That was what was making my heart ache.

"It's really me, sweetheart. Let Leah bring you to me," I answered back. I realized I was talking aloud and my room was full of pack and family. Quil shifted, Embry coughed and Dr. Cullen just looked concerned as he tried to keep me flat on my back.

"Why aren't you here with me? I woke up and you weren't here and Charlie was being all weird and I was so hot and just…" she trailed off while Leah must have made it to Emily's kitchen.

"Charlie, can you drive us to Jake's?" Leah asked.

"Yeah," was his clipped answer.

"I couldn't. I'm still recovering. When you get here we'll talk, okay. Calm down. I'm just fine. You saved us. The wolf is real worried about you and he wants to phase and get to you, but the Doc says that's not a good idea with all my injuries healing."

"Jake I gotta let go," Leah thought. "Bella, you know he's waiting. Let's get you in the car and take you, okay?" I could see Charlie come into view as I felt Bella's skepticism. She didn't believe they were bringing her to me; she was searching for the trick they were using to project my thoughts. But there was hope. I could feel the seed of her hope taking root.

"It'll take a few minutes, Bells," he said, digging his keys out of his pocket.

"They're right, Bells," I nudged. "I'm just fine."

"Okay," her mental voice still weak. Charlie still looked real concerned and it was probably because he couldn't hear Bella speaking to me and she must look like she did after Edward left last time. And then I couldn't hear her. Shit!

"What's going on?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"They're bringing her to me." I grasped at my gut. The pain had dulled enough now that I could feel everything else again. Dr. Cullen's hands—he didn't really need a stethoscope, though his hands were just as cold—were moving all over my bare chest as he listened to what I don't know. He pressed them over my heart longest and then down my belly. He listened to my breathing, I was almost panting. The whole process took a few minutes.

The sound of Charlie's siren was music to my sensitive ears. I knew that sound was bringing my Bella closer and closer to me. I tried to get up to meet her, but the pain, Dr. Cullen's frigid hands, and my pack barred me.

"Jacob, please let them bring her to you," Carlisle said, giving a meaningful look to Embry who promptly left the room to go greet them.

"How long is it going to hurt?" I groaned laying back again.

"Well, I don't know. Everything sounds good. The surgery I performed may prolong some things, but from what Leah told me, you should be healed by now. That's why I'm concerned. Your bones are better, but your heart, I do not know what is causing that pain." He looked concerned.

"Leah and her big mouth," Jared mumbled from the corner.

"It was actually very helpful," Dr. Cullen said, now checking my eyes with a pen light. "Giving the context of the injuries and the speed at which they healed was very helpful. I'm glad she has that 'nervous talking thing.'"

I heard the front door open and running footsteps. The crowd in the room parted and Bella rushed in. The look of panic on her face made my heart clinch all over again. She took a running leap and flew into my outstretched arms as I lay recuperating in bed. Dr. Cullen barely had time to get out of the way.

"Jake!" Bella exclaimed. I groaned as she lay her body over my mending bones "Oh! What's wrong?" She pulled back quickly, but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back on top of me. The pain in my chest eased a bit more but the effort to keep her by my side hurt everything else.

"Thanks, Doc," Leah said as she ran in behind Bella. "I'm glad my nervous talking thing was helpful." She smacked Quil in the arm. Carlisle chuckled.

"He's had surgery, Bella, and he's still tender," Dr. Cullen explained, smiling down at us.

"Everything is better now," I mumbled into her hair.

"I couldn't feel you," Bella breathed out. "I couldn't feel the bond. It made me question everything!" I saw Charlie cough in the corner and his look was grim. The dream I had where I told her not to feel anything came back to the front of my mind.

"I think I alpha ordered you not to," I said as I pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Feel it again," I said in the alpha command. Bella's eyes closed in relief and my heart instantly felt better.

"There you are," she sighed. I sighed with relief, too.

"Doc? My heart feels better." Carlisle looked relieved who looked back at Charlie. The tension in the room evaporated.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" Bella said, suddenly sitting up and slapping at my chest a couple of times.

"Ow! Ow!" I said, trying not to move and cause more pain.

"I thought I was helping," I defended myself. Bella didn't actually hurt me, but moving to block her hands in surprise did. Anything that made me move my torso hurt. My mended arms and leg felt fine.

"Let's leave these two alone," Leah suggested. Bella looked back up at her dad as one by one the pack and the remaining Cullens filed out.

"Dad, don't worry. I was a wreck because I couldn't feel the imprint. That was Jake's fault." Her hand flew out to hit his chest again. I grabbed her hand to stop her and we shared a smile before she looked back at her dad. "Thank you for sitting with me. Thank you for taking care of me." Charlie nodded and was the last person to leave the room. He maintained eye contact with her until he'd pulled the door closed and the latch clicked.

We both watched the door for a few beats and then Bella turned back to me, her face irritated yet relieved.

"You alpha ordered me to not feel the bond? What the fuck?" she asked. She pulled at her shirt to fan herself. "I was so hot! I'm finally cooling down."

"Bells, I was delirious with pain. I didn't want you to feel that. And guessing what I just felt through it while you thought I was dead, I'm glad I did."

"No!" she stated firmly and absolutely. I sat back, a little surprised. "You don't get to make that determination for me! What you just felt," she grabbed my hand and placed my hand on her mark, "does it equal this?" She then projected her memories from the time she woke up until she freaked out and Sam howled. She questioned my love, the imprint, the bond, every feeling she'd ever had.

"Bells, I'm sorry," I said aloud. I pulled my hand away because it was overwhelming.

"Don't do shit like that without asking me first. I rely on that bond too much now that I've chosen it." The wolf hummed and I felt an 'I told you so' coming from him.

"The wolf agrees," I said, smirking. She smirked back.

"Well, he's a hell of a lot smarter than you are, then. That's what Edward fucking did to me!" she said, anger dripping in her tone.

"I know," I admitted, "but I had just been crushed by your psycho, manipulative ex. I wasn't exactly thinking clearly."

"I know, I'm so sorry I brought all this on everyone," she said, biting her bottom lip, all anger gone.

"Bells," I warned, "we've been over this. This was not your fault. They moved here and that triggered the gene. He and Alice manipulated you. And from what Rosalie said, this is not the first time he's done it." I hadn't really had time to process everything that had happened and that was revealed.

"I know," she said, snuggling down into my side. "I wouldn't let the pack kill him. I hope that is okay with you." She moved a little to look up into my eyes.

"Bella, if you decided to spare his life after what he did to me, then I trust that decision. You're the Alpha's imprint and your power is similar to mine." I ignored the pain as I pushed the rebellious curl behind her ear again. Her eyes panned mine, looking for truth, and I touched her mark so she could feel it.

"Okay," she said. I let go of her mark, because I didn't want to rely on it. Edward had lived his whole life reading the thoughts of others and mistaken so many things. Being in the pack mind, especially in the beginning, was frustrating because unbidden thoughts were heard and caused all kinds of problems. I wanted her to tell me things after she'd sorted through her thoughts. I know she understood that in my simple gesture.

"Will you explain it for me?" I asked. She spent the next few minutes recounting the events after Edward attacked me. She really did have a head for leadership and I wondered how much was innate and how much was the imprint and how much was just living with Charlie.

"I think you did the absolute right thing, there, Bells. The Volturi have no reason to come back here, ever. You respected their authority and I just know that because of your acknowledgement of that, Aro will respect ours."

"Me, too," she whispered and pressed her lips into my pec. God, that felt good. "I need you, Jake." Her little hand wound around my ribs to my back, leaving a trail of tingles, while her lips continued to kiss down my chest to my abdomen.

"Bella, I'm not sure—" I started to stop her, but as her kisses reached the slight puffiness where Carlisle must have removed my spleen, the pain eased.

"Please, Jake. I'll do all the work. I need you," she begged. Her big brown eyes peered up at me from under her lashes while her hand found my growing erection under the blankets.

"Jesus, Bella!" I hissed in pleasure and she seemed to take that as a yes because she began kissing down, what should have been a nasty scar, again. Each kiss seemed to leech more and more pain but my mind was too clouded in pleasure to think any more about it.

Bella pulled away, much to my displeasure, until I noticed she was taking off her pants. I watched in awe as she peeled down her cargo pants and underwear together, kicking them away with the flip flops that were also on her feet. She didn't waste much time straddling me, trapping my rock hard cock between my belly and her slick heat. She gingerly ran her hot hands across my stomach, followed by her lips.

"You're dad—" I tried. I grunted as she slid herself over me causing us to both tremble.

"Will not like what he sees if he enters without knocking," she said, cutting me off. She lifted her hips, allowing my dick to stand freely, and sank right down on top of it like she'd been doing this for years. I closed my eyes in pure pleasure and felt no more pain.

"Jake," she moaned, "look at me." My eyes popped open as Bella leaned over, carefully placing her hands on my abs, and began gently rocking and rotating her hips. "How's that?"

"Heaven," I answered in a whisper. I moved my hands to her hips, reveling in the glorious rotations and the sight of my little woman making love to me. I licked my right thumb and gently began to rub her swollen clit to give her as much pleasure as she was giving me.

"Jake," she moaned again and a little louder. "I'm not hurting you am I?"

"No. It's making everything feel better," I answered. I'd have to think about that later.

"I need more," she said wantonly. Her rocking motion turned into bouncing and my hand followed, pressing harder and circling faster.

"I love you so much, Bella," I grunted as she panted and sighed my name. "I wanna see you cum, baby, come on." My words seemed to fuel her fire and my bed began to squeak with her motions. "Fuck me, Bells, I want to cum inside you," I added in a loud whisper.

Bella's movements increased, becoming erratic and jerky and I began bucking up to meet her down thrusts. Relived that the pain was gone, it only took a few more thrusts before we were both tumbling over the edge into blissful, quiet orgasms.

Bella lay down over my chest and I wrapped my arms around her as we caught our breath. I was certain that every person sitting around in our house knew what we'd just done, even the humans, but I didn't give a shit.

Bella was mine and now she was safe from every danger we'd faced since she'd moved back here. She was my partner, my mate, my imprint, and she was mine forever. I touched her mark so she'd know exactly how I was feeling.

She projected the same thing back to me.

I don't know how long we lay there like thing. I just stroked her back underneath her shirt, and her head pressed against my chest. There was a tentative knock on the door.

"We'll be out in a minute," she called. I smiled down at her and she looked up at me.

"I have to go explain to Charlie why I reacted so poorly when I couldn't feel the bond. I have to let him know that will never happen again." I pushed that same piece of hair behind her ear yet again. I kind of liked it.

"You'll never have to, I promise," I said.

"I know," she smiled and climbed off my chest. I sat and watched as she covered up that fine ass of hers and turned around while she buttoned her pants. She bent over and picked up one of the pairs of cut offs that littered the floor of my room and threw them at me. "Come on, you're gonna do this with me. We're in this together and we have to go tell him that we're moving in together."

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
